Eu era sua deis da primeira vez que te vi
by Sonia Lemes Goncalves
Summary: Devido ao seu acidente no trabalho,Santana volta para Califórnia por seis meses.O que ela achou que iria ser um tempo de descanso, acaba virando uma loucura.Ela conhece Brittany, e mesmo tentando evitar...Santana se apaixona.Amor,carinho,traição,acidente...Perseguição.O que Santana terá que fazer para resolver seus problemas e conseguir sua real felicidade?
1. Capítulo 1

** Em vários capitulos eu vou usar música,umas vão ser só de fundo e outras os personagens nem todas vão ter tradução,só as que vão ter a ver com a história. Espero que gostem! Deem uma chance!**

* * *

_** Capitulo 1**_

_**Santana...**_

_I've got people to see_

_Places to go_

_Deadlines to meet_

_A reputation to up hold _

_It's like a ton of bricks_

_Breaking on my back_

_It's like_

_The force of gravity_

_In full effect…_

Não á nada melhor do que viajar escutando música, pode ser de avião, carro, ônibus, trem, metro... Qualquer um, se você tiver escutando uma boa música tudo fica divertido.

_I got money to burn_

_And I'm on the sake_

_They bet their bomb on me_

_Cause I'm their ace of spades_

_I feel the walls_

_Getting closer_

_I'm like a bomb_

_With all red wires…_

Quando estou envolvida com a música, eu crio um "mundinho perfeito" para mim, onde só existe cantoria, paz e alegria. Meio infantil eu sei, mas é bom.

Pego meu celular para ver as horas, daqui a alguns minutos eu estarei pousando na Califórnia. Espero que meu primo não se esqueça de vir me buscar, começo a rir só de lembrar no momento em que liguei para ele...

_**Flashback on**_

- Alô? – David pergunta sonolento ao atender o celular.

- David? É... Você estava dormindo? – Perguntei quando percebi o tom de voz de quem acabou ser acordado do meu primo.

- NÃO! Eu estava em coma valeu por me salvar!

- Ow! Vai com calma Davi sou eu a San... – Nem tive tempo de terminar.

- Santana? É você?

- Não! É a Madre Tereza de Calcutá! É claro que sou eu. – Desta vez eu que respondi com sarcasmo.

- Oh, Dios mío! Desculpe-me, eu pensei que fosse... Deixa para lá. Que saudade Sanny!

- Eu também estou com saudades Davi.

- Tudo bem com você?

- Estou bem sim e você?

- Vou bem. A que devo á honra de sua ligação Sanny?

- Nada de mais... Só liguei para pergunta se eu podia ficar uns dias na sua casa, eu estou voltando para Califórnia por alguns meses e meus pais estão viajando e vão chegar daqui a cinco dias.

- Mas é claro que você pode ficar em casa... Espera aí, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou e pude perceber um pouco de preocupação em sua voz.

- Não... Quero dizer sim. É que eu sofri um pequeno acidente no trabalho... – Fui interrompida outra vez.

- O QUE! Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Está te faltando algum pedaço? Você está inteira? – Ele se desespera e fui obrigada a rir da situação.

- Está tudo bem... Estou me recuperando, foi só um tiro e nada mais.

- UM TIRO! UM TIRO! Você levou um tiro em vem me fala que está tudo bem? Você é maluca? – Ele começa a gritar de novo.

- DAVID! – Eu grito – Calma, estou bem já falei! Eu já fiz a cirurgia para retirar a bala, ela certou no nervo do meu braço esquerdo e por isso vou ficar seis meses afastados por causa da recuperação. – Terminei mais calma.

- Ufa... Graças a Deus você está bem, amém!

Não pude deixar de revirar os olhos, às vezes ele é pior que meus pais juntos.

- Então, quando você chega Sanny?

- Amanhã. Vou chegar ai na Califórnia as 14:00 horas.

- Hum... Ok! Então amanhã eu vou te buscar no aeroporto.

- Ok... Bom, vou deixar você voltar a dormir e eu tenho que terminar de arrumar as malas... Desculpa te acordar Davi.

- Não tem problema. Então até amanhã Sanny.

- Até amanhã Davi. – Desliguei o celular.

_**Flashback off**_

É sério, acho que da próxima vez eu não vou contar qual foi o acidente se não ele vai acabar tento um ataque cardíaco. Davi e eu somos muito unidos, ele é um irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. Praticamente crescemos juntos, tudo bem que ele é seis anos mais velhos que eu... Mais isso não importa. Ele sempre me tratou com sua irmã caçula, afinal somos filhos únicos. Antes de entrar para a S.W.A.T e me mudar para Los Angeles, nós dois fazíamos quase tudo juntos. Saíamos para Clubes, bares, festa e tudo mais. Bebíamos, dançamos, e arrumávamos garotas um para o outro. Só quando o assunto era sexo que nós não fazíamos juntos, ai era cada um com sua garota, nada de orgia com três ou mais pessoas...

Minha única tristeza de sair de LA é que eu vou deixar Puck sozinho, ele é meu melhor amigo e meu braço direito. Somos do mesmo Pelotão, assim como eu era com Davi, também sou com Puck. Fazemos muitas coisas juntos, menos o sexo é claro, mas isso não o impede de ficar me pedindo para eu o deixar participar ou pelo menos me ver fazendo sexo com alguma garota. Ele é um pervertido.

Percebo que estamos quase para aterrissar. Olho pela minha janela e já vejo o aeroporto. É... Aqui estou eu, de volta á Califórnia. Bom, pelo menos vou ficar bastante tempo descansando, limpando minha cabeça e melhor... Vou ficar longe da Lindsay.

_Senhoras e Senhores já aterrissaram ao aeroporto da Califórnia. Esperamos que tenham tido uma ótima viajem. _

Escuto a voz de umas das aeromoças nos informando que já chegamos e que vamos fazer o desembarque. Pego minhas malas, caminho em direção á saída, dou um grande suspiro. Lá vou eu.

* * *

**Então? O que acharam? Deixe reviews,deixem opiniões e sugestões.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui está mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**David...**_

Caramba está quase na hora. Desliguei meu computador, arrumei a papelada, levantei de minha mesa eu estou indo em direção à porta...

- David aonde você vai com tanta pressa? – Paul pergunta.

- Estou indo até o aeroporto.

- Fazer o que lá?

- Vou lá comprar carne Paul. – Respondi em um tom sarcástico. Uso muito isso.

- Obrigado pela resposta mal-amado.

Não pude deixar de rir.

- Desculpa cara... Eu estou indo buscar minha prima. – Falei calma, às vezes fico mal falando daquele jeito com Paul.

- A sua famosa prima super quente e sexy? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim, é ela.

- Finalmente vou conhecê-la, você vai me apresentar á ela né amigão?

Revirei os olhos, ele já estava esperançoso e eu sei bem no que ele está pensando.

- Sim Paul, mas... – Fui cortado.

- Ótimo! Então vamos sair todos juntos hoje, vamos a Prime Club, afinal é Sexta-Feira mesmo.

Esse é o Paul, só interessado em festa, bebidas, mulheres e sexo. Mas se ele acha que vai conseguir algo com minha prima ele está bem enganado. Já falei bastante dela para ele, porém nunca mencionei que ela é lésbica e nem tenho a intenção de contar tão cedo, tenho certeza que Paul vai ficar flertando com ela o tempo todo... Isso vai ser divertido.

- Tudo bem. Vou chama-la para ir. – Eu disse com um sorriso travesso.

- Esse é o grande David! – Ele diz com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

- Tá... Mas para isso eu preciso ir buscar ela, pelo o qual eu já estou atrasado e você está me impedindo! – Levantei um pouco a voz.

Ele levanta as mãos em derrota.

- Ok cara! Vai lá. Aliás, nós vamos as 21:00 horas tá!

- Esta bem, tchau!

Fechei a porta e sai. Tenho que ir voando porque estou bem atrasado.

* * *

_**Santana...**_

Cadê ele? Olho em todos os cantos e nada do David. Eu sabia que ele ia esquecer. Já cheguei faz meia hora, eu não gosto de ficar esperando, acho que vou pegar um taxi mesmo. Mas antes vou ligar para ele e falar que vou de taxi...

- _Santana!_

Escuto uma voz chamando meu nome, olho ao redor e não vejo quem é. Será que estou ouvindo coisas?

- _Santana, aqui!_

Procuro de novo e encontro o abençoado do meu primo pulando igual uma gazela na multidão. Ai que vergonha!

- Hei David! – Aceno para ele.

Ele vem em minha direção andando rápido, quase correndo e me pega em um abraço de urso quase me esmagando.

- Que saudade prima!

- D-David... Não consigo res-respirar... – Estava quase sem ar.

- Ai meu Deus, desculpa! – Ele me solta.

Apoiei-me em meus joelhos, fiz um aceno com o dedo pedindo 1 minuto e dei um grande suspiro pegando bastante ar.

- D-desculpa Sanny...

Fiz sinal com a mão para ele parar de falar.

- Tudo bem Davi, eu também estava com muita saudade de você.

Ele abre um sorriso e desta vez eu o abraço. Percebi uma lágrima escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Caramba, senti muita falta dele. Me solto do abraço e quando olho para o Davi, vi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Você está chorando Sanny?

- Não! Tinha um cisco no meu olho. – Respondo coçando meus olhos – Mas você está. – E aponto para seu rosto.

- Eu não! É a claridade que está irritando meus olhos. – Ele diz piscando algumas vezes.

Olhamos um para o outro e rimos. Davi e eu nunca fomos de assumir as lágrimas, acho que é porque somos muito orgulhosos.

- Então, como vai o braço? – Ele pergunta apontando para meu braço.

- Vai bem. Já tirei os pontos. Nem dá para ver direito a cicatriz.

- Hum...

- Aiii! – Eu grito quando ele me dá um tapa em meu braço direito – Por que você fez isso? Eu preciso do meu braço tá!

- Isso foi por você me dar um grande susto.

Revirei meus olhos e devolvi o tapa.

- Eiii! Porque _você_ fez isso? – Davi pergunta alisando onde eu acertei.

- Isso foi por você me deixar meia hora te esperando.

- Culpado... Estamos quites agora. – Ele levanta as mãos em sinal de derrota.

- Certo. Então vamos embora Davi? Estou um pouco cansada da viajem.

Ele acena em concordância. Pegamos minhas malas e vamos em direção ao seu carro.

* * *

No caminho fomos conversando, ele me falando de seu serviço e como é a vida de um advogado e eu contando como eu estava indo na S.W.A.T e como era morar em Los Angeles. Ele ficou muito feliz quando lhe contei que eu consegui o posto de Capitã da S.W.A.T e sugeriu que devemos comemorar. Conversa vem e vai, até que ele tocou naquele assunto que eu temia.

- Então Sanny, como vai você e a Lindsay?

Só de lembrar-se daquela biscate e o que ela fez para mim, me dá tristeza e muita raiva.

- É... Nós, largamos... Bem na verdade eu a larguei.

Acho que ele percebeu meu olhar triste, porque sua expressão mudou e ele ficou sério.

- Nossa Sanny, eu... Eu sinto muito. O que aconteceu?

Dei um suspiro, meus olhos já estavam com lágrimas. Eu não posso mentir para ele.

- Ela me traiu. – Eu disse com uma voz baixa – Eu tinha acabado de ser escalada para ser Capitã. Então cheguei mais cedo em casa para fazer um jantar e comemorarmos, eu pensei que ela estaria trabalhando e então quando entrei vi a bolsa que ela usa para trabalhar em cima da mesa da sala. Pensei que ela tinha esquecido. – Senti lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e nem me incomodei de enxuga-las – Eu estava indo trocar de roupa, e escutei uns ruídos que vinha do nosso quarto. Pensei que fosse um ladrão então peguei a arma que eu sempre carrego comigo. Os ruídos foram aumentando e escutei vozes e gemidos, fui chegando mais perto e encostei meu ouvido na porta. Escutei mais gemidos, e não eram gemidos de dor ou de alguém em perigo... Eram gemidos de prazer, de quem estava fazendo sexo – Não consegui me conter e mais lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo meu rosto e minhas mãos estavam tremendo – Quando abri a porta, eu vi Lindsay na cama com outra garota e elas estavam transando. Fiquei parada uns dois minutos na porta, chorando, paralisada, não acreditando no que eu acabei de ver, até que elas perceberam minha presença e param. Eu corri, peguei minhas chaves do carro e sai chorando igual a uma criança. Escutei Lindsay me chamando, mas não dei ao luxo de virar e encara-la. – Terminei de contar e agora eu estava realmente chorando.

David parou o carro e me abraçou, esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo em minhas costas.

- Desculpa Sanny por ter feito você relembrar essas lembranças dolorosas... Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu estou aqui agora.

Ficamos assim por uns minutos até eu me acalmar. Quando parei de chorar, ele me liberou de seus braços e eu olhei em seus olhos.

- Tudo bem Davi, você não sabia e de qualquer jeito eu ia te contar mesmo.

- Mas eu não gosto de ver você triste Sanny.

- Eu estou bem...

- Ela não te merecia Sanny. Você vai encontrar alguém melhor ok. – Ele abriu um sorriso esperançoso e eu não pude deixar de sorrir também.

- Obrigada Davi. Por tudo.

- Que isso, é meu dever cuidar de você. Aliás, você é minha irmãzinha caçula que eu nunca tive.

Nós rimos, ele me abraçou outra vez e voltou a dirigir.

- Mas, e agora? Você está morando a onde? – Ele perguntou não tirando os olhos da direção.

- Estou morando com um amigo. Nós trabalhamos no mesmo pelotão, ele é 1º Tenente da S.W.A.T, meu braço direito e meu melhor amigo. – Respondi com um sorrido ao lembrar-se do Puck.

- Hum... Mas você esta pensando em arrumar um lugar só para você?

- Bem, eu queria, mas Puck não quer que eu mude de lá.

- Ele deve ser um grande amigo.

- Sim, ele é. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem ele. Ele esteve ao meu lado e ainda foi buscar minhas coisas na casa da Lindsay.

- Quero conhece-lo Sanny.

- Um dia eu os apresento tá.

- Uhhum... – Ele disse acenando com a cabeça.

Chegamos ao edifício onde ele morava. Estacionamos o carro na garagem, pegamos minhas malas e fomos para o elevador. Seu apartamento era no 12º andar, entramos e fiquei surpresa, era enorme – sala de estar, sala de jantar, cozinha, dois dormitórios e uma vista linda da cidade – ele me levou até o quarto de hospedes que agora será meu. Entrei e acendi a luz, realmente impressionante – Cama Box enorme, guarda-roupa, TV de plasma, rádio, aparelho de DVD e um banheiro – colocamos minhas malas no chão e eu me deitei na cama.

- Gostou do seu quarto Sanny?

- Você está brincando? Eu adorei! – Respondi com um enorme sorriso.

- Bom, fique a vontade, a casa é sua.

- Obrigada Davi. Muito obrigada mesmo.

- Já falei que é minha obrigação! Agora vá dormir um pouco por que a noite nós vamos sair.

- Aonde nós vamos? – Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Vou te levar na Prime Club. Praticamente o melhor clube daqui. E vamos encontrar meus amigos lá, eles querem te conhecer.

- Amm... Ok, então eu vou dormir.

- Eu venho te acordar para você se arrumar tá.

- Ok.

Ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Dei um grande suspiro e me afundei na cama, afinal viagens sempre me deixam cansada. E também fiquei animada para sair com Davi e seus amigos... Estou com um ótimo pressentimento sobre hoje a noite.

* * *

**O que achacaram? Deixem Reviews por favor, a opiniões de vocês são importante!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui está o capitulo 3... Eu realmente gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando...**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**David...**_

Fui até a cozinha, abri a geladeira, peguei uma caixa de suco de laranja e um copo. Fui na sala, liguei a TV, deixei em um volume baixo para não acordar a Sanny e me joguei no sofá. Depois de quase uma hora eu tinha caído no sono também, mais fui acordado com o toque do meu celular, peguei ele e vi o nome do Paul piscando na tela.

- Fala Paul.

- Hey David. Então sua prima vai sair com nós hoje?

Eu sabia que o motivo da ligação era isso.

- Sim cara, ela vai.

- Ótimo, então nos vemos daqui á algumas horas.

- Ok. Tchau Paul. – Desliguei o celular sem me preocupar se ele ainda estava falando comigo.

Sentei-me no sofá, tomei o ultimo gole do suco, fui até a cozinha jogar a caixa no lixo. Olhei para o relógio do micro-ondas e era 19:30, nosso dormi bastante. Bom, deixa-me ir tomar um banho e quando sair vou acordar a Santana.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e fui direto para o banheiro, sai de minhas roupas, liguei o chuveiro e comecei meu banho.

* * *

_**Santana...**_

- _Santana..._

Uma voz invade meu sono.

-_Sanny... Acorda, você tem que se arrumar._

Caramba, eu estava tão bem dormindo. Abri meus olhos e me sentei na beira da cama, olhei para cima e vi Davi em pé me olhando com um sorriso.

- Vamos dorminhoca, esta na hora de se arrumar. – Ele diz colando as mãos em sua cintura e nunca tirando o sorriso do rosto.

- Que horas são? – Pergunto com um bocejo e me espreguiçando.

- Já são 20:05 e nos vamos sair as 21:00. – Davi aponta para o relógio na pequena comada ao lado da cama.

- Certo, vou ir tomar um banho e me arrumar.

- Tudo bem. Mas se apresse ok.

Dou-lhe um aceno com a cabeça, ele se retira do quarto e eu vou até uma das minhas malas pegando minha toalha, e, jogando-a em meu ombro. Vou até o banheiro e começo a tirar minhas roupas, ligo o chuveiro e comecei a tomar um bom banho quente.

Depois de 15 minutos no banho, sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha e fui procurar uma roupa. Encontrei a roupa perfeita para esta ocasião. Olhei para o relógio e era 20:20. Desenrolei-me da toalha e comecei a me arrumar.

* * *

Já terminei, estou pronta, mas como regra, fez um checape em mim. Olhei-me no espelho uma última vez para conferir como estava minha aparência. Nossa! Estou deslumbrante. Estou usando um vestido vermelho de mangas curtas, com um decote deixando em vista o contorno de meus seios, ele é bem colado ao meu corpo, mostrando todas as minhas curvas e de comprimento até minhas coxas expondo totalmente minhas lindas pernas bronzeadas. Meu cabelo está solto e jogado para o lado direito, minha maquiagem é forte e na cor preta combinando com minha sandália de salto alta fechada, na frente com elásticos, atrás com zíper e a sola era vermelha. Eu amo essa sandália.

- _Sanny! Você está pronta? – _Davi gritou.

- Sim! Já estou indo. – Respondi.

Dei mais uma olhada no espelho, peguei meu celular o guardei em meus seios e sai do quarto. Cheguei à sala e vi Davi em pé me esperando, ele estava muito bonito vestindo uma calça jeans escura, camiseta preta com uma camisa social branca por cima e tênis brancos.

- Uau Sanny! Você está... Muito quente, neste vestido. – Ele elogiou-me e senti minhas bochechas queimar em sinal que eu estava corando.

- Você também está um gato Davi. – Dessa vez foi ele quem corou.

- Bom, então vamos senhorita?

Eu aceno com a cabeça, ele pega as chaves e saímos do apartamento.

* * *

Em caminho ao clube, eu não pude deixar de perguntar,

- Davi?

- Sim?

- Esse clube, ele... – Fui interrompida.

- Relaxa Sanny. Eu não te levaria lá se não soubesse que fosse de seu agrado.

- Então... – Ele me interrompe outra vez.

- Sim, lá é um clube universitário. Têm ambos os sexos: Lésbicas, Gays e Héteros. Não se preocupe que lá não existe preconceito.

Senti um grande alivio.

- Aliás, um dos meus amigos é gay. Ele também vai estar lá.

- Legal. – Eu disse. Agora tenho certeza do pressentimento bom que estou sentindo. – Davi, mais uma pergunta.

- Pode fazer Sanny.

- Seus amigos sabem que sou lésbica.

Ele me olha por um segundo.

- Ainda não Sanny. Eu falo bastante de você para eles, mais não contei que você é lésbica.

- Hum...

- Mais não se preocupe, eles não são preconceituosos, como já falei um deles é gay então.. E também não contei porque tem esse meu melhor amigo, o Paul, e ele é quem está mais doidinho para te conhecer, ele vai tenta flertar com você a noite inteira, o que vai ser muito engraçado de ver, principalmente a cara que ele vai fazer quando eu falar a verdade á ele. – Ele diz e eu vi o sorriso travesso em seu rosto.

- Você não muda em Davi. – Dei um pequeno riso

- Vai dizer que você não acha divertido Sanny?

- Com certeza. E agora eu é que quero dizer a ele ok?

- Não tenho ideia melhor.

Rimos com a ideia. Eu e Davi pensamos iguais, principalmente quando o assunto é pregar peças em alguém.

* * *

Davi estacionou o carro perto da entrada, o acompanhei e vi que a fila estava enorme, eu estava indo em direção a ela, mas ele me puxou, me levando direta a entrada onde estava um segurança – O cara era enorme, careca e bem forte – Ele nos viu chegando e Davi o cumprimentou.

- Boa noite Rob.

- Boa noite David. – O segurança cumprimenta de volta com um aperto de mão.

- Os outros já chegaram?

- Sim. E o lugar está cheio. – Ele respondeu apontando para dentro.

- Ótimo! Rob esta é minha prima Santana Lopez, Santana este é o Robson Scott. – Davi nos apresenta.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Senhorita Lopez. E pode-me chamar de Rob. – Ele diz apertando minha mão

- O prazer é meu. E pode me chamar de Santana. – Digo com um sorriso.

Ele acena com a cabeça e levanta a fita de veludo, antes de entrarmos pela porta eu pude escutar algumas pessoas gritando e xingando porque não pegamos fila.

- Esse é um dos lados bons de ser advogado. – Davi diz sorrindo.

- Ein? – Pergunto sem saber do que ele está falando.

- Logo quando abriram, umas pessoas fizeram um processo contra o clube porque não achavam apropriado ele ser universitário para ambos os sexos. – Ele explica.

- E deixe-me adivinhar: Você foi o advogado do dono e ganhou a causa? – Perguntei com um olhar brincalhão.

- Você é bem inteligente Sanny. – Davi abriu um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Á... Eu tento. – Digo sorrindo de volta.

- Agora o dono é um grande amigo meu. Então eu não preciso pegar fila e nem pagar pelo consumo. – Ele diz com um tom orgulhoso.

- Nossa... Aí sim em Davi.

- Bom, coloque esta pulseira VIP e vamos encontrar meus amigos.

Aceno com a cabeça, coloco a pulseira VIP branca em meu pulso e entramos no clube.

Tenho que admitir, o lugar é impressionante. Iluminado com neons, cabines nos cantos, uma enorme pista de dança que é quase o clube inteiro, mesas espalhadas por todo o lugar, um bar enorme e bem iluminado e, espera um palco? Sim, um palco. Já estou gostando deste lugar...

- Lá estou meus amigos. – Davi aponta para uma cabine onde tem três rapazes que acena para nós.

- Davi? Porque o palco? – Pergunto quando começamos a andar em direção aos seus amigos.

- O clube tem uma banda, e eles tocam quase todas as noites. E toda dia é noite do microfone aberto para quem quiser cantar. Mas também tem DJ tá. – Ele explica e aponta para a cabine do DJ que fica ao lado do palco.

- Já gostei daqui. – Digo com entusiasmo.

- Eu sabia que você iria.

Voltamos à atenção para seus amigos e caminhamos em direção a eles novamente.

* * *

_**Paul...**_

- Caramba, _ela _é a prima do David? Que gata! – Eu digo em admiração á beleza que se aproxima.

- Realmente muito sexy Paul! – Jake concorda.

- Ela é muito atraente, e eu adorei sua roupa e... Meu Deus! Amei seus sapatos. – Kurt diz mais interessado na roupa que ela está usando.

Davi vai ter que começar a me apresentar todas as suas primas.

- Você vai tentar pega-la Paul? – Jake pergunta.

- Vou dar á ela uma dose extra do Paul aqui. – Respondo com um sorriso malicioso.

- Nossa! Como você é um animal Paul. Sempre trata as mulheres como objeto. – Kurt resmunga.

- Eu não tenho culpa Kurt, de ser um garanhão e que você não goste da mesma fruta que eu. – Retruco de volta fazendo Kurt revirar os olhos.

* * *

_**Jake...**_

Tenho que concordar com Paul. Ela é realmente muito linda, sexy e quente. Acho que isto vai ser uma disputa entre nós, porque também estou com a intenção de pega-la. Minha sorte que a Brittany não chegou ainda, assim posso flertar bastante com ela.

* * *

_**Santana...**_

Chegamos à mesa.

- Oi galera. – Davi os cumprimenta.

- Oi! – Os três respondem ao mesmo tempo.

- Esta é minha prima Santana Lopez, Santana esses são: Paul Collins, seu irmão Jake Collins e aquele é Kurt Hummel.

O primeiro rapaz levanta, pele clara, ele tem a minha altura, cabelos curtos da cor castanha.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Santana. – Paul diz beijando minha mão. Agora sei em quem nós vamos pregar a peça.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Paul. – Digo dando-lhe uma piscadela e um sorriso.

O segundo rapaz levanta, um pouco mais auto que eu, pele clara também, um corte de cabelo estilo surfista da cor preta.

- Encantado em conhecê-la Santana. – Jake repeti o gesto de seu irmão.

- É um prazer Jake. – Repito minhas ações.

O terceiro rapaz é quase da minha altura, pele clara, um rosto de bebê e um penteado com um meio topete.

- Oi, prazer em conhecê-la. Sou Kurt o dono do clube, e adorei sua sandália. – Kurt me cumprimenta e eu não pude deixar de rir, já gosto dele. E agora sei que é ele o amigo gay de meu primo.

- É um enorme prazer em te conhecer Kurt, e obrigada. – Disse com um sorriso.

Davi e eu sentamos na cabine.

- Então... Onde estão as meninas? – Davi pergunta.

- Brittany falou que vai chegar lá pelas 21:30 ou mais, e Quinn vai vim junto com ela. – Jake responde.

- Caramba Jake! A namorada é sua, e você devia vim junto com ela. – Kurt disse com o tom um pouco auto.

- Tanto faz. Eu chamei e ela quis esperar por Quinn, que venha com ela então. E quem te pediu como conselheiro amoroso em Kurt? – Jake retruca cruzando os braços em frente ao sei peito.

- Você não á merece Jake...

- O que você disse? – Jake pergunta encarando Kurt.

- Você me ouviu.

- Olha aqui seu... – Jake é interrompido por Davi.

- Já chega! Os dois. É essa a primeira impressão que vocês querem causar à Santana? – Davi diz com seu tom autoritário.

Kurt e Jake se entre olharam e abaixaram a cabeça.

- Desculpa Santana. – Kurt diz olhando para mim – Mas eu sou livre para dizer o que penso. – Agora ele dá uma olhada para Jake e volta a olhar para mim dando um leve sorisso.

Jake revira os olhos e olha direto para mim.

- Foi mal Santana. – Ele me da uma piscadela.

- Bom, se as _duas _já pararam, eu vou buscar umas bebidas para nós. – Paul diz se levantando e indo em direção ao bar.

Começo a olhar em volta e realmente o lugar está cheio, Davi tem razão, o lugar é universitário, já vi várias lésbicas e gays. Paro de olhar quando percebo Jake me encarando. Ele está com aquele olhar que todos os homens safados faem quando vê uma garota atraente, é como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne suculenta e ele um leão faminto preste a me devorar. Ele não disfarça, estou começando a me assustar. Peguei a mão de Davi que estava em cima de seu joelho e apertei.

* * *

_**David...**_

Senti Santana apertando minha mão, e vi que ela estava com um olhar um pouco assustado e está olhando para alguém, era Jake, e agora intendi porque esse olhar dela. Jake está olhando para ela como se ele fosse comê-la. Ela está um pouco desconfortável e então resolvi quebrar esse olhar do Jake sobre ela.

- Então Jake... – Ele me olha – Como vai indo no hospital?

- Tudo a mesma coisa. Tive sorte de não ficar de plantão hoje e poder conhecer a Santana. – Ele responde dando uma piscadela para Santana.

Ela abre um sorriso tímido e eu reviro os olhos, Jake e Paul são iguais quando o assunto é mulher e eu não sei por que ele ainda namora a Brittany.

* * *

_**Santana...**_

Tudo bem, agora realmente estou assustada. Cadê o Paul com as bebidas? Eu realmente preciso de algo quente descendo pela minha garganta agora.

- Prontinha galera! Aqui está nossa primeira rodada de Tequila. – Paul chega segurando uma bandeja com cinco doses de Tequila, limão e sal.

Não penso duas vezes e pego um copo, despejo sal nas costas da minha mão, lambo, chupo um pedaço de limão e bebo a bebida. Como eu precisava disso, a Tequila desce rasgando pela minha garganta. Bato o copo na mesa e percebi que os meninos estão me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

- Que foi gente? – Pergunto.

- Nossa isso foi... Sexy. – Paul responde e os outros concordam com a cabeça.

Não pude deixar de sorrir e corar. Resolvi ir ao Banheiro.

- Davi onde fica o banheiro?

- Perto do palco, do lado direto. – Ele responde apontando para o palco.

- Obrigada. Já venho tá.

Ele acena com a cabeça, eu me levanto e vou direto ao banheiro. Quando entrei no banheiro não pude deixar de sorrir, vi duas garotas se beijando no canto da parede. Fui em direção a pia, molhei minhas mãos e joguei um pouco de água em minha nuca. Olhei-me no espelho e dei um ultimo retoque antes de sair do banheiro.

Andei no meio da multidão, estava tocando – Till The World Ends (Remix) de Britney Spears feat. Nicki Minaj e Ke$ha – todos estão dançando como se fosso á ultima coisa que eles iam fazer. Estava chegando perto da cabine onde Davi e os meninos estão e percebi duas meninas sentadas junto a eles. Uma tinha o cabelo loiro, liso e curto e era muito bonita, a outra também é loira, mas seu cabelo é longo e ondulado, de repente ela olha em minha direção... Nossa! Ela... Ela é linda, parece um anjo. Senti minhas pernas tremerem. Vou se aproximando e ela não para de me olhar, sinto meu corpo queimar e arrepios pela minha espinha. O que está acontecendo comigo?

* * *

**Gostaria de perguntar: Vocês vão querer Faberry ou não?**

**Também não sei o tamanhos dos capítulos, uns vão ser grande, outros pequenos, isso vai depender da minha mente.**

**E eu não sei quantos capítulos vão ser, só garanto que vai ser bastante, minha ideia para esta Fic são muitas.**

**Por favor! Reviews, por favor... Se não eu não sei se devo continuar ou não...Acho que vou matar todos já que ninguém me diz se gosta ou não... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Em primeiro lugar eu queria me desculpar pela demora. A semana foi difícil, o trabalho, problemas familiares... Em fim... Fui passar o fim de semana na casa do meu tio e aproveitei para escrever, e ontem quando eu estava quase terminando, eu fechei meu notebook para eu ir tomar banho, e uma MULA foi pegar ele e não prestou a atenção e puxou a bateria. Ai já sabe. Desligou e eu perdi tudo... Fiquei loca. Mas hoje eu passei o dia inteiro escrevendo, nem trabalhei direito. XD. **

**Espero que gostem. Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram comentários. Me deu mais forças para continuar. E espero que comentem mais.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Brittany alguns minutos atráz...**_

- Inferno! – Quinn grita.

- Calma Quinn, você... – Ela me interrompe.

- Que ódio! Porque tem que tá cheio deste jeito? Até parece que tem uma loja de sapatos em liquidação! – Ela fala bufando.

- É Sexta-Feira Quinn. E você sabe que fica cheio hoje. – Falo com toda a calma.

- Eu sei... Mas eu odeio não conseguir lugar para estacionar, e faz meia hora que a Prime abriu e está esse formigueiro.

Não pude deixar de rir. Quando Quinn fica brava ela faz uma cara muito engraçada.

- E Brittany... Você não precisava me esperar. Tenho certeza que o Jake deve estar muito bravo com você agora.

- Não tem problema Quinne, e com o Jake eu me resolvo. – Digo com um tom triste.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa com vocês? – Ela me pergunta.

- Amm? Coisa... Acontecendo? É não... Por-porque?

Droga! Será que é tão óbvio assim? E para ajudar eu gaguejo...

- Sério? – Ela fala com uma sobrancelha levantada – Brittany eu te conheço, e sei que quando você gagueja é sinal que você está nervosa ou a coisa não está bem. E também, porque você e o Jake sempre passavam bastante tempo juntos. Agora quando você não está na academia, você está comigo. Vocês saiam quase todas as noites para jantar ou algo assim, o não fazem mais e quando saímos todos juntos, vocês nem sentam perto um do outro e mal se falam. Agora fala... O que está acontecendo?

Quinn tem razão, ela me lê como um livro e uma hora ou outra eu iria falar com ela mesmo. Dou um grande suspiro...

- Na verdade Quinn... Eu não sei. – Falo com a voz baixa – Nós estamos brigando muito ultimamente e ele passa a maior parte do tempo no hospital agora. Como você disse, não saímos mais e quando saímos juntos nos tratamos como estranhos. – Praticamente sussurrei a ultima parte.

- Brigando? Por quê?

- Na maioria das vezes é porque ele passa a maior parte do tempo ausente. Eu falo que queria passar mais tempo com ele. Mas ele fica bravo e fala que prefere ficar no hospital a ficar ao lado de uma pessoa irritante como eu. – Respondo de cabeça baixa e segurando o choro.

- Cassete Brittany! Quem ele pensa que é? Ele... Ele não te bate né? – Ela pergunta preocupada.

- Não, não, ele só me chama de nomes feios às vezes mais... – Sou interrompida outra vez.

- Ele te xinga? Caramba Brittany, você não pode deixar. – Ela começa a gritar.

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Fala para ele mudar se não você termina com ele ou algo assim... Mas não deixa ele fazer isto com você!

- Eu penso nisso todo dia... Mas não tenho coragem de falar.

- Brittany. Olha para mim – Ela levanta meu queixo – Você deve falar, ou pelo menos tenta descobrir por que ele está agindo dessa forma com você.

Eu aceno com a cabeça em concordância. Ela tem razão, o eu defeco ou saio da moita.

- E!... Se você não falar, eu falo. Porque eu não gosto de ver você triste. – Ela fala com um pequeno sorriso.

- Tudo bem Quinn, mas... Vamos esquecer este assunto por hoje?

Ela concorda com a cabeça...

- Mas você está avisada. – Ela aponta o dedo para mim fazendo-me rir levemente.

Depois de uns 10 ou 15 minutos conseguimos estacionar. Fomos para a entrada do clube e vimos o Rob, ele nos cumprimentou e fala que os rapazes já tinham chegado. Agradecemos e entramos. Lá dentro avistamos os meninos, David acenou para nos e seguimos para a cabine que eles estavam.

- Hey meninas! Demoraram em! – David nos cumprimenta com beijo no rosto.

- Culpa minha. – Quinn diz levantando as mãos em sinal de derrota.

Paul nos cumprimenta. E quando aceno para Jake ele vira a cara. Quinn percebe...

- Como vai Jake? – Ela diz um pouco arrogante.

- Melhor impossível e você? – Ele responde com um sorriso irônico.

- Vou bem.

Ela estava olhando como se fosse ataca-lo, dei um sorriso que dizia "esta tudo bem", e então nos sentamos, Quinn sentou de frente com David e ao lado de Paul e eu sentei ao lado dela, Jake estava no canto ao lado de David e de frente com Paul.

- Então meninas... Tem alguém que eu quero muito que vocês conheçam. – David começa falar chamando nossa atenção.

- E com certeza vocês vão babar nela. – Paul diz com entusiasmo.

- Pelo jeito essa pessoa deve ser uma garota. – Digo sorrindo.

- Pelo jeito deve ser uma biscate. – Quinn sussurra.

- O que Quinn... ? – David pergunta e pelo jeito ele não escutou o que ela falou.

- Hum... Nada não! Só me lembrei de que amanhã tenho que comprar um alicate. – Ela responde com um sorriso vergonhoso.

Não pude deixar de rir, Quinn é hilária. Eles começam uma conversa e eu começo olhar ao redor do clube. Realmente hoje está cheio, vou observando, olhando todos até que... Santo Deus do céu acima! Não consigo descrever. É apenas... Linda, a beleza em pessoa. Uma morena com um vestido vermelho e curto até as coxas, mostrando suas belas pernas bronzeadas, me olhando, ela esta se aproximando, e cada vez mais perto que ela chega, mais da sua beleza eu vejo. De repente sinto meu corpo todo queimar, calafrios vão passando quando mais perto ela chega, meus batimentos cardíacos estão mais rápidos do que o normal. O que está acontecendo? Não consigo desviar os olhos dela e ela de mim. Quando percebo ela chega a nossa mesa.

- Voltei Davi. – Sua voz é linda.

* * *

_**Santana...**_

- Hei... Meninas essa é minha prima Santana Lopez. Santana essas é Quinn Fabray e Brittany S. Pierce. – Ele nos apresenta.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Santana. – Quinn cumprimenta-me com a voz tremula.

- Igualmente Quinn.

Virei-me para Brittany. Ela se levanta.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Santana. – Ela estende a mão.

Nossa... Meu nome sai tão perfeito quando ela diz.

- O prazer é meu Brittany. – Aperto sua mão.

Sinto uma onda de eletricidade passar pelo meu corpo só com o toque de sua mão. Engulo em seco, será que ela está sentindo isto também? Olho diretamente em seus olhos, eles são os mais belos olhos azuis que eu já na minha vida, azuis como o mar. Pequenas sardas não notáveis em seu rosto, sua pele branca como a neve, o brilho de seu cabelo loiro e como ele desce pelo lado de seu rosto... Ela é perfeita. Meu pequeno transe é quebrado quando ela solta minha mão e se senta.

Resolvo aliviar essa tensão em mim.

- Eu vou pegar uma bebida. Alguém vai querer? – Pergunto.

- Eu quero um Whisky com gelo. – Paul pede.

- Eu uma Martine. – Jake diz.

- Eu aceito uma batida de Vinho. – Quinn pede.

- Eu vou querer uma cerveja. – Kurt fala.

- Eu também! – Davi e Brittany falaram juntos.

- Ok. Então vai ser: um Whisky com gelo, uma Martine, uma batida de Vinho e três cervejas certo? – Confiro.

Todos acenam em concordância, viro os calcanhares e vou em direção ao bar. Brittany não sai de meus pensamentos agora...

* * *

_**Brittany...**_

Ela realmente tem um belo corpo, e aqueles olhos castanhos escuros com um brilho de chocolate, seu rosto parece que foi desenhado por anjos, seus longos cabelos pretos, ela... Ela é linda. Quando apertamos as mãos, eu senti uma onda de eletricidade passar pelo meu corpo, não sei se ela também sentiu, é como se nossos corpos tivesse uma ligação... Foi estranho, mas o toque de sua mão me tranquilizou de tudo que está acontecendo de ruim. Eu não sei explicar...

- Então David... Sua prima parece ser uma pessoa legal. – Quinn fala me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- Ela é. Vocês tem que passar mais tempo com ela, vocês vai adora-la. – Ele fala orgulhoso.

- Eu já gosto dela. – Kurt comenta.

- Você gostou foi da roupa dela isso sim. – Jake zomba.

- Tem isso também... Mas algo me diz que nós vamos nos dar muito bem. – Kurt fala com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

_**Kurt...**_

Eu sei que vamos... Meu gaydar nunca falha, e ele está apitando em direção à Santana...

* * *

_**Brittany...**_

- E não vamos esquecer que ela é muito sexy ein! – Paul comenta.

Ele está certo.

- Você só quer leva-la para sua cama Paul!

- Você está inteligente em Brittany! – Ele zomba.

Reviro os olhos.

- Você é um safado Paul. – Quinn protesta.

- Eu tento! – Paul abre um sorriso malicioso.

Não pude deixar de notar que David só estava rindo do que Paul está planejando fazer com Santana. Ele deve estar aprontando alguma coisa.

* * *

_**David...**_

Isso vai ser muito engraçado de ver...

* * *

_**Santana...**_

Ok, na próxima eu peço para alguém vim junto porque esta bandeja esta pesada e difícil de equilibrar... Cheguei! Amém!

- Aqui está! – Coloco a bandeja sobre a mesa.

Todos pegam suas bebidas, enquanto eu sento ao lado do Davi. Eu pedi duas doze de Tequila para mim.

- Duas doze Sanny? – Davi pergunta incrédulo.

- O que posso fazer? Está no sangue. – Digo batendo a mão direito no meu pulso esquerdo – E não me olhe com essa cara porque você sabe que eu adoro Tequila.

- Certo... Culpado. – Ele levanta as mãos em sinal de derrota.

Vamos lá, sal, limão e a dose. Wow! Desse queimando, é a melhor sensação do mundo.

- Então Santana... Onde você mora? – Paul pergunta.

- Eu moro em Los Angeles.

- Legal! Você vai ficar na casa do David?

- Sim! Até meus pais voltarem de viagem.

- Você está de férias ou algo assim? – Agora Quinn que pergunta.

- Estou afastada...

- Quanto tempo? – Kurt pergunta.

Ok, isto está virando interrogatório já.

- Seis meses. – Dou de ombros.

- Aconteceu algo grave? – Agora foi Brittany.

Ela está preocupada?

- Nada de mais... – Fui interrompida.

- É quem vê assim, pensa que levar um tiro é o mesmo que cortar o dedo na faca. – Davi fala com seu sarcasmo.

- Um tiro? A onde? Você está bem? – Brittany pergunta e percebi a preocupação em sua voz.

- Sim, estou bem, a bala só acertou o nervo do meu braço esquerdo, o Davi que é exagerado. – Explico calma.

Todos estão olhando para mim surpresos. É muito engraçado.

- Exagerado? A gente fica um tempão sem se ver, e de repente no meio da noite você me liga para falar que levou um tiro e está vinda para Califórnia para passar um tempo! Você quer que eu reaja como? – Ele surta.

Ele faz uma cara tão engraçada quando surta. Não pude deixar de rir.

- Davi... Você sabe muito bem que eu corro esse risco todo dia no trabalho. Não tem o _porquê_ de você ficar assim. – Digo meio aos risos.

- E onde você trabalha Santana? – Paul pergunta com um olhar assustado.

Agora é minha vez de jogar. Inclino-me sobre a mesa em direção à Paul. E sussurro em seu ouvido.

- É um serviço repleto de perigo. – Digo com uma voz sedutora.

Sento de volta ao meu lugar e ri com a expressão dele. Ele estava de boca aberta e olhos arregalados. Mas ele muda para um olhar malicioso.

- Eu _adoro_ um bom perigo! – Ele fala balançando as sobrancelhas.

Reviro os olhos. E abro um sorriso.

- Eu sou Capitã da S.W.A.T. e Líder do meu pelotão. – Dou novamente de ombros.

E lá vão eles com a expressão de surpresos novamente.

- Mentira! Sério? – Quinn pergunta incrédula.

- Sim. – Respondo.

- Garota você é realmente surpreendente. – Kurt comenta.

Eu apenas sorrio.

- Você realmente me deixa excitado Santana! – Paul diz praticamente babando.

Garotos são tão rudes.

- Agora entendi o porquê de você ter tomado um tiro. Você já deve ter retirado à bala, porque seis meses é o tempo de recuperação quando se atinge o nervo. Você está tendo muitas tremedeiras? – Jake pergunta.

Como ele sabe de tudo isso? Será que ele é medico ou algo assim?

- Você é médico Jake? – Pergunto a ele.

- Sim. Médico Residente. – Ele fala com orgulho.

- Legal. E não muito, quando fiz a cirurgia para retirar a bala, fiquei quase duas semanas internada para fazer os exames e coisas do tipo por causa da tremedeira. E felizmente não afetou muito, a tremedeira durou por meio de uma semana e meia, e com a ajuda dos remédios que me deram, meu braço treme só quando eu fico nervosa ou algo do tipo.

Eles começaram a falar de seus empregos. Do Davi e o Jake eu já sei, Paul também é Advogado e trabalha em parceria com o Davi, Kurt só é dono do clube mesmo, Brittany é professora de dança da _sua _Academia de Dança e Quinn é Recepcionista da Academia de Brittany. Conversas e bebidas vêm e vão. Resolvi dançar um pouco. Levanto-me e estico a mão para o Davi.

- Vamos dançar Davi?

- Sei não em Sanny. – Ele responde.

- Por favor? – Eu peço de no fazendo beicinho.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Mais só uma música.

- Ok! – Digo com um sorriso.

- David dançando? Essa eu quero ver. – Paul zomba.

Eu reviro os olhos e puxo Davi para o meio de todos. Começa tocar _á _música certa para nós. A batida começa e Davi sorri para mim. Ela pega em minha cintura, eu jogo meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e começos a se mexer no ritmo da música.

_Traigo un ritmo de pura raza  
Mi estilo te llama y te encanta  
Representando a todos los latinos  
Grita bien duro, duro conmigo_

Ritmo Latino invade nossos corpos. Um passo para traz e um para frente balançando a cintura em ritmo.

_Don't stop  
Que arriba me voy  
Mi gente me apoya, me robo el show  
A todos les encanta mi fuego taino  
Alzen las manos arriba conmigo_

_You want this don't front que que que pasa  
Speak up cual es la cosa  
Ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

Todos estão nos olhando. Olho para a cabine e os meninos está de boca aberta, até as meninas estão. Acho que eles realmente nunca viram o Davi dançar.

_Aquí estoy  
mi canto te traigo hoy  
arrancate ya, let's go  
juntos a correr el show_

_Aquí estoy  
Mi canto te traigo hoy  
Vamos pa' allá, lest's go  
Latinos se roban el show_

Viro de costa para ele me pressionando em sua frente, sua mão direita está sobre minha barriga e minha mão direita sobre a sua. Nossos braços esquerdos estão meio esticados para o lado e nossos dedos entrelaçados. Agora dois passos para traz e dois para frente e remexendo mais.

_Dame salsa, merengue o bachata  
Baila quinquella con ese tumbao  
A Puerto Rico le gusta el guayao  
En todo el mundo 'tamos bien pegao_

_Don't stop now hasta que salga el sol  
La sangre hispana es fuerza y pasión  
Siente orgullo y oye mi canto_

Ele me gira e estou de frente com ele novamente.

_I know you want this don't front que que que pasa  
Speak up cual es la cosa  
Ven aquí let's get closer and closer_

* * *

_**Brittany…**_

_Aquí estoy  
Mi canto te traigo hoy  
_

_Vamos pa' allá, lest's go  
Latinos se roban el show_

A música ecoando em meus ouvidos. Não consigo tirar os olhos deles. Santana fica mais sexy dançando e quem diria que o David sabia dançar. Estou impressionada.

_Arrancate ya, let's go  
Juntos a correr el show_

- Vocês estão vendo o mesmo que eu? – Paul pergunta de boca aberta.

- David está dançando e... Ele dança bem! – Kurt comenta.

_Aquí estoy  
Mi canto te traigo hoy_

- Eu nem sabia que ele dançava. – Jake zomba.

- Ninguém sabia. – Quinn fala.

- Ninguém nunca o viu dançar... – Eu também comento.

_Aquí estoy  
Mi canto te traigo hoy  
_

- O David está dançando! E daí! Um dia nos iriamos ver, mas olhem a Santana... Ela está muito quente! Ela realmente me enche de excitação. – Paul comenta.

- Pervertido. – Quinn sussurra.

Reviro os olhos apesar de ele estar certo. Todos estão surpresos com os dois dançando. Nunca vimos este lado do David, e Santana... Sem palavras para ela.

_Vamos pa' allá, lest's go  
Latinos se roban el show_

* * *

_**Santana...**_

_Me takin it slow, me takin it fast  
me like a train baby girl when me take in the pants  
me and you what I think that's what the aftermath  
and after that me and you could just slip the cash  
the pon and kat just smashin the party  
after that, yo Kat, let's mash up the lobby  
cause this is a dance and this is a hobby  
it's fire in here and Gmb got me  
woah_

Ele me gira mais uma vez e paro de costa para ele novamente, mais agora estamos de com os braços cruzados em minha frente e em seguida fazemos uma onda descruzando-os e ele puxa-me girando para o lado direito e ele gira para o lado esquerdo.

_Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready,  
ready  
I'm ready my girl  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready,  
ready  
Sure I'm ready my girl  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready,  
ready  
I'm ready my girl  
One hundred percent...Uh_

Agora separados começo a requebrar enquanto Davi se balança para os lados, sempre no ritmo da música.

_Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready,  
ready  
I'm ready my girl  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready,  
ready  
Sure I'm ready my girl  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready,  
ready __  
_

Voltamos para nossa primeira posição. Um passo para traz e um para frente balançando a cintura.

_Aquí estoy  
Mi canto te traigo hoy  
Arrancate ya, let's go  
Juntos a correr el show_

_Aquí estoy  
Mi canto te traigo hoy  
Vamos pa' allá, lest's go  
Latinos se roban el show_

_Aquí estoy  
Mi canto te traigo hoy  
Arrancate ya, let's go  
Juntos a correr el show_

_Aquí estoy  
Mi canto te traigo hoy  
Vamos pa' allá, lest's go  
Latinos se roban el show_

Finalizamos a música com ele me girando e paramos em posição de finalização, minha perna esquerda na altura de sua cintura enquanto sua mão direita descansa em minha coxa e nossas testas coladas. Todos estão nos aplaudindo. Ainda ofegantes agradecemos e vamos em direção à cabine.

- Nossa Davi! Isso foi demais! – Falo com entusiasmo

- Que isso Sanny... Eu estou um pouco enferrujado, _você_ que mandou bem. – Ele retruca corando.

- Então nos dois estamos enferrujados. – Digo com um sorriso.

Chegamos à cabine e todos estão de boca aberta.

- Caramba Davi! Porque nunca vimos você dançar assim? – Kurt pergunta.

- Bom, porque eu só danço assim com a Sanny. – Davi responde jogando o braço por cima do meu ombro.

- Você dança muito bem Santana. – Brittany elogia-me.

- Obrigada Brittany. – Tenho certeza que estou corando.

- Eu estava pensando... Sei que vai soar estranho porque nós acabamos de se conhecer, mas... Você gostaria de vir Segunda-Feira na academia e dar umas aulas de Dança Latina? – Ela pergunta.

Isso me pegou de surpresa.

- Boa ideia Brittany! – Paul grita.

- É... E-eu sei lá. N-não sei se eu sou boa o suficiente para dar aulas... – Sou interrompida.

- Que isso Sanny! É uma ótima ideia, você manda muito bem e assim você vai manter-se ocupada. – Davi comenta.

Olho de volta para Brittany, ela esta sorrindo para mim e que sorriso. Se eu aceitar, isto quer dizer que eu vou passar mais tempo com ela, o que vai ser bom para nós nos conhecermos melhor então...

- Ok. Eu vou. – Respondo sorrindo.

- Eu vou ser obrigado a fazer essas aulas. – Paul fala dando-me uma piscadela.

Já chega, está na hora de finalizar esse jogo de flertar.

- Paul – Digo me debruçando sobre a mesa outra vez – Escuta, você quer terminar esta noite comigo em sua cama certo? – Pergunto com minha voz sedutora fazendo-o engolir em seco.

- É... É... – Ele começa a gaguejar.

- Se ferrou Paul! – Kurt zomba. E todos riram

- Vou considerar isto como um _sim. – _Digo. E ele acena em concordância – Então aqui vai uma informação importante sobre mim. – Ele acena para eu prosseguir, já posso escutar os risos do Davi – Da fruta que você gosta, eu chupo até o caroço e planto para nascer de novo. – Termino dando-lhe uma piscadela.

Levanto-me da mesa e todos estão me olhando surpresos.

- Eu sabia! Meu gaydar nunca falha! – Kurt grita com o punho no ar fazendo eu e Davi rir.

Ele é muito engraçado.

- O-o quê? Vo-você é... É...

- Sim, eu sou lésbica Paul. – Completo sua frase.

Ele fica de boca aberta assim como Jake e Quinn, Kurt e Davi estão rindo e Brittany está com a cabeça abaixada mais eu pude ver seu sorriso.

- Ai meu Deus! Que vergonha! Desculpa-me eu não... DAVID! Porque você não me contou? – Paul grita envergonhado.

- Eu queria ver você quebrar a cara uma vez. O que é muito engraçado. – Davi responde aos risos.

- Há há há! Muito engraçado. – Ele diz sarcasticamente.

- Me desculpe Paul. Mas realmente foi muito engraçado. – Jake concorda.

Todos riram fazendo Paul corar mais de vergonha.

- Relaxa Paul. Se eu gostasse de homem eu ficaria com você. – Digo para tranquiliza-lo

Ele acena e abaixa cabeça.

A noite foi passando. Fomos conversando e eu fui conhecendo um pouco mais sobre todos. Brittany e eu ficamos trocando olhar o resto da noite. Mais o que estranhei foi que além de estarem sentados longe, Brittany e Jake mal se falavam. Isso para mim não parece ser um bom namoro. Depois de muita conversa, bebidas, risos e danças - bom na verdade eu que dancei sozinha ou as vezes com alguma garota que me chamava para dançar – fomos ficando cansados ou melhor bêbados, Paul e Jake foram os primeiros a irem embora, eles cumprimentaram todos e até na Brittany Jake deu beijo no rosto – ok, este realmente não é um bom namoro – depois foi Quinn e Brittany. Elas se despediram de nós com beijos no rosto, quando Brittany beijou minha bochecha, senti meu rosto formigar, seus lábios são tão macios. Eu fiquei as vendo sumirem na multidão e com um sorriso bobo em meu rosto.

- Ela é bonita né? – Davi sussurra em meu ouvido.

- Sim, ela é... Quem? – Perguntei tentando desviar meu comentário.

Ai droga... Dei muito na cara. Ainda bem que Kurt não esta aqui agora para ouvir isso.

- A Brittany. – Ele responde com um sorriso irônico.

- A ela... Hum... Sim ela é, _bonitinha. – _Tento disfarçar.

- Bonitinha Sanny? Qual é, eu te conheço. Você acha que eu não vi você duas trocando olhares, e como você ficou com esse sorrisinho bobo quando ela beijou sua bochecha.

A quem eu quero enganar...

- Ok. Você venceu. Ela é muito atraente, gentil, meiga... – Dou um suspiro.

- E você está afim dela. – Ele termina.

- O que? Não!

- Aham... E eu sou o Einstein. – Ele joga seu sarcasmo.

Reviro os olhos. Não estou a fim de ter _esse _tipo de conversa.

- Tanto faz. Vamos embora? Eu estou cansada.

- Vamos, mais não pense que você me engana. Outro dia nos conversamos e quando você assumir que está afim dela eu te conta um segredo da Brittany que só eu e Quinn sabemos... – Ele diz dando-me uma piscadela.

Dou de ombros. Despedimo-nos de Kurt e fomos embora. Segredo? Que segredo? Esta conversa vai ser mais difícil de evitar do que eu pensei... Acho que bebi muitas doses hoje, extrapolei. Minhas pálpebras estão ficando pesadas até que caio no sono.

* * *

Davi é tão bom para mim, ele não quis me acordar então me levou no colo até meu quarto. Acordei quando ele me colocou na cama. Tentei retrucar com ele, que era para ele ter me acordado, mais foi em vão, então agradeci e voltei a dormir. Ele beijou minha testa e saiu apagando a luz e fechando a porta. Começo a cair no sono e a imagem de Brittany sorrindo para mim invade meus pensamentos...

* * *

**Música usada para a dança de Santana com David: ****Kat DeLuna - ****Run The Show (spanish Version)**

**carolina: Muito Obrigada e vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível.**

**Willian s2: Enquanto ao assunto de morte... Talvez alguém morra, talvez não morra, isto vai depender... Mais por enquanto não XD.**

**Carol: Muito Obrigada por estar lendo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Devido ao que aconteceu, eu desanimei um pouco. **

**Por favor deixem Reviews para eu saber o que vocês estão achando. E o que vocês querem que eu coloco na história.**

**Até a próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peço desculpas (outra vez) pela demora (outra vez). Semana passada foi mais apertada do que a retrasada. Prometo que vou tentar meu máximo para atualizar o mais rápido possível ( agora que vou ter um pouco mais te tempo).**

**Aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem...**

**Quero agradecer a todos que estão deixando Reviews. São muito muito importante para mim, e me inspiram cada vez mais. **

**Desfurtem...**

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Brittany...**_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP..._

Acordo com o despertador e logo o desligo – 8:00 AM – Vou preparar um café extraforte para o Paul, tenho a certeza que ele vai acordar com uma ressaca daquelas. Quando Quinn estava quase me deixando em casa, Jake me ligou e me pediu para dormir aqui porque ele não queria dormir sozinho. Quinn não queria que eu viesse, mas eu vim do mesmo jeito.

Quando cheguei, Jake estava jogado no sofá e Paul no chão abraçado com uma garrafa de Whisky. Não pude deixar de rir da cena. Acordei-os e os levei para cama, eles desmaiaram. Demorei um pouco para ir dormir, não parava de pensar na Santana... Bom, vou tomar um banho e depois sair para uma corrida.

* * *

_**Santana...**_

_TOC, TOC, TOC._

_- Sanny! Acorda!_

Puta que pariu! Por que todo esse barulho?

_TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC._

_-SANNY! LEVANTA!_

Porque ele ainda insiste... Não estou a fim de levantar...

...

Acho que ele desistiu...

_BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM,_

Cassete! Que susto

_- SANTANA ANJELITA LOPEZ! LEVANTA AGORA! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ JÁ ACORDOU!_

Vish! Agora a porra ficou séria.

- JÁ ACORDEI! CARAMBA DAVI VOCÊ NÃO DORME NÃO?

_- Sanny já são 12:40! Levanta logo e vem à cozinha!_

Aff!

- Já estou indo!

Ele não podia me deixar dormir mais um pouquinho? Deixe-me levantar antes que ele venha com uma espingarda e de um tiro no meu crânio.

- Uow! Qué dolor de cabeza! – Grito me sentando na cama – Maldita sea la resaca. – Coloco minhas mãos na cabeça.

Odeio ressaca. É a segunda coisa da minha lista de _"Coisas que mais odeio" _a primeira é cólica menstrual... Não vou nem me arrumar, vai assim mesmo, descabelado e de pijama. Saio do quarto e vou em direção à cozinha de olhos fechados – eles são muitos sensíveis a luz quando acordo, principalmente quando estou de ressaca – e reclamando.

- Espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarme... – Paro de falar quando abro os olhos e vejo Brittany sentada ao lado de Davi no balcão da cozinha.

Ótimo Santana!

- Eres un Sanny resíduos. – Davi zomba.

- Parece que alguém não acordou muito bem hoje. – Brittany diz com um leve sorriso.

Se eu não estivesse parecendo um monstro eu devolvia o sorriso.

- Dios mío, qué vergüenza! – Já sinto minhas bochechas queimar.

Oh droga! Para ajudar estou corando agora.

Davi começa a rir e sem pensar duas vezes, viro os calcanhares e saio correndo em direção ao meu quarto.

* * *

_**Brittany...**_

Mesmo que tenha acabado de acordar, ela está linda e fica super fofa quando cora.

* * *

_**David...**_

Háháháhá! Com certeza eu vou zombar dela depois disso...

* * *

_**Santana...**_

_(...)_

Pronto. Cabelo penteado, roupa trocada, rosto lavado, dentes escovados e um pouco de perfume. Tenho que dar a melhor impressão depois daquele constrangimento que passei agora de pouco. Tenho a absoluta certeza que o Davi vai zombar de mim por causa disso. Estou ferrada. Saio do quarto e vou à cozinha novamente. Antes de chegar, escutei risos. Tudo bem respire fundo Santana, você supera essa, já passou por coisa pior... Esta bem, vamos lá. Entro na cozinha, Brittany ainda está sentada enquanto Davi está em pé na beira do fogão. Pera aí! Ele está cozinhado?

- Bem melhor Sanny. – Ele pisca para mim.

- Vá se ferrar Davi.

Ele e Brittany riem.

- Des de quando você cozinha? – Pergunto. Ele nunca cozinhou.

- Já faz um tempinho. Eu tinha que comer algo além de marmitas, comidas enlatadas ou de micro-ondas. – Ele dá de ombros.

- A comida dele é _ótima_. – Brittany diz com entusiasmo.

- Eu tive uma _ótima_ professora. – Ele dá uma tapinha nos ombros dela.

Ein?

- Eu só falei e você fez. – Ela da de ombros.

Eles parecem ser bons amigos.

- Sanny, você arruma a mesa fazendo favor? – Ele pede.

- Claro. Para três? – Pergunto.

Não idiota. Ela só vai ficar olhando.

Davi apenas acena com a cabeça em concordância. Vou até o armário e começo a pegar os pratos.

- Eu te ajudo. – Brittany fala se levantando.

- Não precisa Brittany. Você é nossa convidada. – Digo

- Eu insisto. Por favor? – Ela faz bichinho.

Meu Deus! Como resistir a isto?

- Já que você insiste. – Dou de ombros.

Ela vai até o armário e me ajuda pegando o resto das louças. Terminamos de arrumar a mesa e Davi chega com as panelas. Eu e Brittany sentamos de frente uma à outra e Davi em uma das pontas da mesa. Servimo-nos e começamos a comer. Verdade! Davi faz uma ótima comida, realmente uma delicia. Ainda bem que eu não vou ser a única a cozinhar.

- Você mora aqui no prédio Brittany? – Pergunto.

- Na verdade não. Minha casa fica a cinco ruas daqui. Mas eu sempre estou por aqui.

- Jake e Paul moram no andar de cima Sanny. – Davi fala.

- Isso explica. – Dou de ombros.

Pelo menos vou vê-la direto.

- Onde eles estão? – Pergunto.

- Jake já está no hospital e Paul ainda esta dormindo. – Ela explica.

- Eu estava voltando do supermercado e nos encontramos na entrada. – Davi diz.

- Eu estava voltando de uma corrida. – Brittany fala – Depois eu fui ao apartamento dos meninos e tomei um banho. Eu dormi lá essa noite, então trouxe umas roupas.

Dormiu? Mas ontem os dois mal se falaram direito.

- Brittany estava me falando Sanny, que quando ela chegou o Jake estava jogado no sofá e o Paul desmaiado no chão abraçado com uma garrafa de Whisky. – Davi diz com um sorriso.

- Deve ter sido _a_ cena. – Comento.

Terminamos o almoço. Brittany e eu limpamos a mesa e lavamos a louça – Eu disse que não precisava, mas ela insistiu fazendo aquele beicinho outra vez. Tão fofo – Depois sentamos no sofá e Davi colocou um filme para nós assistirmos. Davi e Brittany sentaram cada um em uma ponta do sofá maior e eu sentei entre eles.

Minhas pernas toda hora encostavam-se às dela, assim como no clube, ficamos trocando olhares e sorrisos fazendo meu coração disparar. De repente ela descansa sua cabeça em meus ombros e começo a sentir aquela sensação de borboletas no meu estomago. Com certeza agora eu tenho uma parada cardíaca.

_Zuummm... Zuummm... Zuummm_

Meu celular começou a vibrar no bolso dianteiro de meu short – Salva pelo bongo – Rapidamente o peguei e me levantei do sofá causando Brittany e Davi olharem para mim.

- Com licença. – Disse apontando para meu celular.

Eles assentiram com a cabeça. Retirei-me da sala e fui para a área da sala de jantar. Olhei para meu celular e vi o nome de Puck piscando da tela – Puck eu te amo – Com um grande suspiro, deslizei o dedo na tela do Iphone para atender.

- Fala Noah.

_- Hei Lopez. Como vai? _

- Vou indo né. Parada que não estou. – Respondo no sarcasmo.

Ele odeia isso.

_- Hahaha. Engraçadinha._

- Eu tento... Como vão as coisas com a minha ausência?

_- Vai indo, paradas que não estão. – _Ele devolve.

- Tuxe!

Ambos rimos.

_- Como vai indo a recuperação?_

- Bem.

_- Hum... Liguei para certificar se está tudo bem, para saber se você não tentou matar ninguém ou algo assim._

- Hahaha. Muito engraçado você Puckerman!

_- Humm... Você sabe como eu fico excitado quando fala meu sobrenome..._

- Pervertido.

Às vezes ele é repugnante.

_- Eu sei que você me ama. Eu sou seu Lezbro. _

- Tá! Chega né. Você já sabe que estou bem. O que mais você quer? – Pergunto um pouco irritada.

_- Bom... Schuester esta procurando alguém de outro pelotão para ficar em seu lugar... _

- O QUE? – Grito o interrompendo enquanto Davi e Brittany me olham de olhos arregalados.

_- Calma Santana! É só até você voltar! _

Solto um suspiro. Sério, por um momento eu achei que tinha perdido meu serviço.

- Mas, por quê?

_- Sem você é só quatro. E precisamos de uma quinta pessoa para sair tudo certo. _– Ele explica.

- Verdade. Ainda mais que eu vou ficar um longo tempo longe... Ok! Tudo bem.

_- Bom por enquanto isso é tudo. Ligo-te outro dia para saber como você está. Aproveite bem essas _férias prolongada, _curta bastante e o principal: _Faça bastante sexo! – Ela fala com entusiasmo.

- Pode deixar _pervertido._ Obrigado pela sugestão.

_- Disponha! Tchau Santana._

- Tchau Puck.

Termino a chamada. Por mais que eu odeie admitir, sinto falta dele. Coloco meu celular de volta no bolso e volto para o sofá. Eles ainda estão me olhando com a mesma expressão – "º_º" – Em seus rostos. Sento-me no meio deles outra vez.

- Está tudo bem Sanny?

- Sim. Era só o Puck querendo saber se eu estou bem.

- E por que você gritou? – Brittany pergunta.

- Nada, foi erro meu. Puck falou que eles estão procurando alguém para ficar no meu lugar até eu voltar e me assustei. – Respondo meio sem graça.

Eles assentiram com a cabeça e voltamos a assistir o filme. Não demorou muito tempo para Brittany descansar sua cabeça em meu ombro e eu ficar com aquelas sensações novamente. Tudo se repetiu os sorrisos, as trocas de olhares... Passamos o resto do filme assim. Sei que Davi percebeu tudo, eu o peguei nos olhando de canto e abrindo leves sorrisos. Estou mais ferrada do que antes.

* * *

O filme acabou Davi desligou a TV e começamos a conversar. Davi e eu contamos como nos éramos antes de eu me mudar para Los Angeles, Brittany caia na gargalhada quando contamos o que aprontávamos quando pequenos. E depois foi a vez dela, ela também falou de suas travessuras quando pequena, o que fez Davi e eu rimos também. Contou que dança dês dos quatros anos de idade e que a dança é sua paixão. Falamos de viagens, lugares que temos vontade de visitar e coisas do tipo.

* * *

- Como vocês dois se conheceram? – Eu perguntei.

- Kurt! – Os dois responderam juntos.

- Kurt, Quinn e eu somos amigos deis da época do colégio. – Brittany fala.

- E o meu caso você já sabe. – Davi diz dando-me uma piscadela.

* * *

Passamos o resto da tarde conversando. Quando nos demos conta já estava escurecendo. Brittany agradeceu pelo almoço e pela à tarde, se despediu e foi embora. Eu ainda estou confusa. Como ela consegue namorar um cara como o Jake que prefere o trabalho, ao invés da _maravilhosa_ mulher com quem ele namora? Ele deve ser um verdadeiro _idiota_.

Vou em direção à cozinha tomar uma água. Davi estava sentado no balcão mexendo em seu celular, mas quando me viu chegando rapidamente o guardou e abriu um largo sorriso. É agora.

- O que você quer Davi? – Pergunto sem rodeios.

- Nada. Só estou admirado como _vocês _são tão óbvias. Principalmente você Sanny. Aliás, me matei de rir quando você chegou parecendo a _Medusa_. E você fica tão fofinha quando cora. Brittany também achou viu. – Ele diz com aquele sorriso sem vergonha em seu rosto.

Eu vou mata-lo.

- Você poderia ter me avisado que tínhamos visita.

- Sim eu poderia. Mas ver você daquele jeito foi mais divertido. – Ele me dá uma piscadela.

Agora ele morre.

- Usted me paga David Martínez!

Saio correndo atrás dele pela casa. Corremos em volta do balcão, ele corre para a sala, mas eu sou mais ágil e o derrubo em cima do sofá. Ele começa a se espernear e gritar enquanto faço cócegas nele.

- San-Sanny! Pa-para! Por-por favor! – Ele grita meio aos risos.

- Não até você pedir perdão, dizer que eu sou mais forte, esperta, bonita e assumir que é um completo idiota!

- Nun-nunca!

- Então eu vou te fazer urinar nas calças!

- NÃO!

Ele tenta me impedir, mas eu sou mais forte, com uma das mãos eu prendo seus braços juntos enquanto a outra faz cócegas em ambas as suas costelas.

- P-para! Eu-eu falo!

- Diga! – Ordeno.

- Desculpa!

- Não é desculpa que eu quero ouvir.

Vou descendo minha mão para fazer mais cócegas.

- TÁ BOM! PERDOE-ME! Você é mais forte, esperta, bonita e eu sou um completo idiota. – Ele grita.

- Eu sei Davi, não precisa gritar. – Dou-lhe uma piscadela.

Dou um pulo saindo de cima dele. Ele se senta e eu o escuto resmungando em Espanhol.

- O que vamos fazer hoje? – Pergunto.

- O que você quer fazer?

- Queria comer uma pizza e estava pensando em depois irmos a Prime.

- Pelo jeito você gostou de ir lá.

- O que posso dizer. O lugar me agradou.

- Ok! Vamos pedir uma pizza e umas 21:30, 22:00 nos vamos à Prime.

- Certo.

Pedimos uma pizza meio a meio – frango com catupiry/Calabresa – E uma Coca-Cola 2 litros. Fiquei surpresa que a pizza chegou em 20 minutos. Pegamos dois pratos, garfos, facas e copos. Sentamos na sala e enquanto comemos assistimos clips na Multishow. Terminamos de comer e fomos nos arrumar.

* * *

Hoje eu vou mais simples. Calça jeans, segunda pele preta, um colete de pelo listrado branco/preto e uma bota branca de salto. Cabelo solto jogado para o lado direito e uma maquiagem escura.

* * *

Chegamos a Prime, cumprimentamos o Rob e entramos. Hoje está cheio também. Logo avistamos Kurt, ele está no palco indo em direção ao microfone.

- Boa noite Senhoras e senhores. – Ele chamando a atenção de todos – Vamos começar a soltar a voz? – A galera grita.

- Soltar a voz? – Pergunto.

- É, lembra? Noites do microfone aberto. – Davi respondeu.

- A é! Verdade. – Concordo.

- Vamos com a primeira pessoa da noite, palmas para Violet Stenfor. – Ele anuncia.

Todos batem palma quando uma moça alta de cabelos pretos com mexas loiros sobe ao palco. Ela se posiciona e logo em seguida a banda começa a tocar. Ela começa a cantar Last Friday Night de Katy Perry e a galera vai ao embalo e começam a dançar.

- Vamos buscar umas bebidas? – Davi pergunta.

Aceno com a cabeça e vamos em direção ao bar. Eu pedi o mesmo de sempre – Tequila – E Davi pediu o mesmo que eu.

* * *

Cinco pessoas já cantaram. Kurt subiu ao palco e anunciou uma pausa de 5 minutos. Davi e eu só estamos nas doses de Tequila – Acho que já foi cinco cada – Kurt veio até nos.

- Hei Kurt! – Davi cumprimenta.

- Oi Davi, oi Santana.

- Oi Kurt. – Cumprimento.

- Chegaram agora?

- Não. Chegamos na hora que você anunciou a primeira pessoa a cantar. – Davi responde.

- Desculpa não ter visto vocês antes. Tive que ficar organizando as pessoas para cantar. – Kurt se desculpa.

- Sem problemas. – Digo com um sorriso.

- Pessoas talentosas têm hoje. – Davi comenta.

- Realmente. – Kurt concorda.

- Mas você sabe quem realmente é talentoso Kurt? – Davi pergunta se inclinando um pouco para frente.

- Quem? Eu? Á isso eu sei. – Kurt responde.

Davi revira os olhos.

- Não convencido. Estou falando da minha garota aqui. – Davi fala me puxando para mais perto dele.

- O que? Não! – Discordo.

- Sério? Você canta Santana? – Kurt pergunta.

Abro a boca para responder, mas Davi fala primeiro.

- Ela canta e muito bem! – Ele fala com entusiasmo.

- Só canto no chuveiro...

- E quando ficamos bêbados em casa. – Davi termina.

Reviro os olhos.

- Eu quero ver! Santana você vai ser a próxima a cantar. – Kurt diz.

O que? Ele deve estar brincando comigo né?

- Não! – Digo

- Sim! – Davi fala.

- Então você vai comigo Davi. Você também sabe cantar.

- Ótimo. Matei dois coelhos com um tiro só. – Kurt diz com um enorme sorriso e se retira.

Essa é a minha cara agora "¬¬" para o Davi.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Por que _você _fez isso Davi?

- Ué o que é bom tem que ser admirado. – Ele dá de ombros.

Reviro os olhos. Pelo menos ele vai junto comigo.

- Vamos Sanny. O intervalo já vai acabar.

Davi me puxa para a multidão, paramos ao lado do palco enquanto Kurt vai até ao microfone.

- Eu juro para você Davi. Se eu passar vergonha, vou arrancar uma de suas bolas e como sou boazinha até deixo você escolher qual, a esquerda ou a direita. – digo com um tom ameaçador.

Davi engole em seco e antes que ele possa abrir a boca para responder, Kurt começa a falar.

- Chegamos ao fim do intervalo pessoal – Todos voltam sua atenção a ele – Agora eu gostaria de apresentar pela primeira vez mostrando suas vozes, dois amigos meus: David Martinez e Santana Lopez. – Todos aplaudem.

A merda já está feita mesmo. Vamos deitar e rolar nela agora.

Subimos ao palco acenando para todos, Kurt vem em nossa direção e nos entrega os microfones. Davi vai até a banda e fala o nome da musica que vamos cantar. Paramos no centro palco e a musica começa a tocar.

_**DAVI:**__ Dime porque lloras_

_**EU:**__ De felicidad_

_**DAVI:**__ Y porqué te ahogas_

_**EU:**__ Por la soledad_

_**DAVI:**__ Di porque me tomas, fuerte así, mis manos_

_Y tus pensamientos te van llevando_

_**EU:**__ Yo te quiero tanto_

_**DAVI:**__ Y porque será_

_**EU:**__ Loco testarudo, no lo dudes mas_

_Aunque en el futuro, haya un muro enorme_

_Yo no tengo miedo_

_Quiero enamorarme_

Todos estão com as mãos erguidas e balançando para os lados.

_**DAVI:**__ No me ames, porque pienses que parezco diferente_

_**EU:**__ Tú no piensas que es lo justo ver pasar el tiempo juntos_

_**DAVI:**__ No me ames, que comprendo la mentira que sería_

_**EU:**__ Si tu amor no merezco, no me ames, mas quedate otro día_

_**DAVI:**__ No me ames, porque estoy perdido, porque cambie el mundo,_

_Porque es el destino, porque no se puede, somos un espejo_

_Y tu así serías lo que yo de mi reflejo_

_**EU:**__ No me ames, para estar muriendo, dentro de una guerra llena de_

_arrepentimientos, no me ames, para estar en tierra, quiero alsar el vuelo_

_**DAVI e EU:**__ Con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo_

_**DAVI:**__ No sé que decirte, esa es la verdad_

_Si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar_

_**EU:**__ Tu y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven_

_Pero en este cielo sola no me dejes_

Alguns estão dançando em casais, outros estão sozinhos apenas balançando o corpo e outros só continuam balançando as mãos no ar.

_**DAVI:**__ No me dejes, no me dejes, no me escuches, si te digo "no me ames"_

_**EU:**__ No me dejes, no desarmes, mi corazón con ese "no me ames"_

_**DAVI:**__ No me ames, te lo ruego, mi amargura déjame_

_**EU:**__ Sabes bien, que no puedo, que es inútil, que siempre te amaré_

_**DAVI:**__ No me ames, pues te haré sufrir con este corazón que se lleno de_

_mil inviernos_

_**EU:**__ No me ames, para así olvidarte de tus dias grises quiero que me ames_

_sólo por amarme_

_**DAVI:**__ No me ames, tu y yo volaremos uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos_

_**EU:**__ Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta_

_**EU e DAVI:**__ Como dos cometas en la misma estela_

_**DAVI:**__ No me ames_

_**EU:**__ No me ames_

_**DAVI:**__ No me ames_

A música termina e uma explosão de palmas e gritos começa. Alguns se emocionaram tanto que pude vê-los enxugando algumas lágrimas. Nunca pensei que poderia causar este impacto nas pessoas. Sempre achei minha voz horrível.

Kurt sobe ao palco com aquele enorme sorriso em seu rosto, nos abraça e Davi entrega o microfone para ele.

- Eles não foram ótimos? – Kurt pergunta e todos gritam – Senhoras e Senhores mais palmas para David Martinez e Santana Lopez!

Eles aplaudiram novamente. Davi e eu agradecemos e saímos do palco. Kurt chama mais uma pessoa ao palco para cantar. Davi e eu voltamos ao bar e Kurt logo em seguida.

- Caramba gente! Vocês detonaram! – Kurt elogia, nos fazendo corar.

- Eu falei que ela detonava. – Davi diz.

- Gente para. Não foi nada. – Falei corando mais.

- Ok. Esse seu _"não foi nada" – _Ele fez sinais de aspas com as mãos – Fez a galera toda adorar agente Sanny.

- E é por isso que eu quero vocês cantando direto aqui. Pode ser duetos ou solo tanto faz. O que vocês me dizem? – Kurt pergunta entusiasmado.

- Eu sei lá... Acho que sim. E você Sanny? – Davi pergunta.

Para um minuto para pensar. Bom, eu pude ver que eles gostaram, mas...

- Acho que sim também.

- Ótimo! – Kurt diz com o punho no ar.

* * *

A noite foi passando e como de lei, bebemos mais. Eu, Davi e Kurt fizemos uma aposta. Tínhamos que cantar alguém e se levarmos um fora era uma dose de Tequila, se conseguíssemos um beijo ganhávamos Cinco reais – Daqueles que levarão o fora – Beijo e telefone eram Dez reais e se conseguíssemos um convite para um sexo eram Cinquenta reais.

- Vocês topam? – Kurt pergunta.

- Eu estou dentro! Davi?

- Não sei... Você tem certeza Sanny?

- Lógico. Mis gemelos están en necesidad de atención! – Respondi e ele revira os olhos.

- Vamos David vai ser legal. Só vamos cantar dez pessoas cada um. – Kurt implora.

- É Davi. O que aconteceu com meu primo que pegava todas nas baladas? O rei da noite?

- Amadureci. – Ele responde.

- Então trate de ficar verde ué! – Digo.

Kurt e eu ficamos implorando até que ele cedeu. No final da noite o resultado foi:

_ Kurt – 4 Foras, 6 telefones e 0 convite.

_ Davi – 5 foras, 5 telefones e 0 convite.

_ Eu – 2 foras, 7 telefones e 1 convite.

Ganhei!

- Você vai aceitar Santana? – Kurt pergunta.

- Pero no parece embarazada! – Davi zomba já bêbado.

- Vete a la mierda Davi. E não, eu não vou. Porque tenho uma criança para levar embora. – Respondo apontando para o Davi que esta debruçado sobre o balcão do bar.

Ele resmunga. Despedimo-nos de Kurt e com Davi escorado em mim fomos embora. Desta vez quem dormiu no carro e colocado na cama foi Davi. Ele desmaiou na cama afinal ele não é muito acostumado com a Tequila como eu sou. Vou para o meu quarto, troco de roupa, tiro a maquiagem, escovo os dentes – Higiene é tudo – E deslizo para debaixo das cobertas. Hoje foi realmente divertido. Fechos os olhos para esperar o sono, a imagem de hoje do almoço e da tarde com Brittany vem à minha cabeça...

* * *

**Tradução das falas em Espanhol.**

**_Qué dolor de cabeza! Maldita sea la resaca. – Que dor de cabeça! Maldita seja a ressaca.**

**_Espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarme ... – Espero que você tenha um ótimo motivo por me acordar...**

**_Eres un Sanny resíduos – Você está um lixo Sanny**

**_Dios mío, qué vergüenza – Meu Deus!Que vergonha**

**_Usted me paga David Martínez! – Você vai me pagar David Martinez!**

**_Mis gemelos están en necesidad de atención – Meus gêmeos estão precisando de atenção**

**_Pero no parece embarazada! – Só não aparece grávida!**

**_Vete a la mierda! – Vá à merda!**

* * *

**Musica catada por David e Santana: **_**Marc Anthony e Jennifer Lopez - No Me Ames.**_

* * *

**O que acharam? Deixem Reviews please! **

**Gostaria de saber se vocês tem ideias para eu colocar nessa Fic. Se tiverem deixem em Reviews ou mandem PM mesmo. **

**E também... Em breve (não sei quando) eu vou começar a escrever outra Fic. Ela vai ser baseada em um livro que eu comprei. Amei o livro e vei a ideia de fazer a Fic.**

* * *

**Carol: Obrigada! Você tem razão. É muito difícil resistir a elas. Eu mesma não consigo -_-'**

**Bia E. Black : Muito Obrigada mesmo. Quando comecei a escrever esta Fic, eu não quis fazer na época da escola e tals porque tem muitas Fics assim. Na verdade ela veio em um sonho (mas não posso contar ^^) eu estou apenas acresentando os detalhes...**

* * *

**Obrigado aos leitores... Amo muito vocês... Até o próximo capitulo. **


	6. Chapter 6

******Eu realmente me sinto muito triste. Demorei porque andam acontecendo uns problemas em casa que exigem minha atenção. Vou fazer meu máximo para atualizar o mais rápido que posso.**

**Este capitulo mostra uma parte da vida de Brittany. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Brittany...**_

- Você tem certeza Brittany? – Quinn me pergunta.

- Tenho.

Estamos paradas na frente da casa da minha mãe. Ela me convidou para mais um almoço de domingo, mas eu não quis vir sozinha então pedi para Quinn me acompanhar – Já que Jake está no hospital, eu pedi a ele para vir comigo, mas ele disse que tem coisas mais importantes para fazer no hospital do que ir a almoços. – Ela sabe que quando o assunto é minha mãe e sua família, eu preciso de ajuda. O problema não é ela ou seu marido – Gabriel – Nós nos damos super bem. O real problema é a filha deles – Kate – Que me odeia. Ela me culpa pelo pequeno tempo que minha mãe e Gabriel se separam

"_Houve um tempo em que eles brigavam muito. Uma noite, após uma terrível briga com Gabriel, minha mãe saiu para beber em um bar. Lá ela conheceu meu pai – Charlie – ele trabalhava como barman nesse bar. Bebida vai e vem até os dois ficaram bêbados o que resultou, no final da noite, sexo. No dia seguinte ela voltou no bar para pedir desculpas pare ele e que foi um erro. Mas isso não os impediu de começarem uma amizade, pois toda vez que ela e Gabriel brigavam feio, ela voltava para o bar. Quase um mês depois minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida de mim. O desespero bateu o que ela iria fazer? Como meu pai iria reagir? Como _Gabriel_ iria reagir? E enquanto a Kate? Ela só tinha 2 anos! Ela resolveu dizer toda a verdade para Gabriel, ela implorou por perdão, disse que foi um enorme erro, que foi só uma vez e que ela estava muito abatida porque eles brigavam demais. Ele ficou puto com tudo isso então pediu um tempo para ele pensar, ela foi morar uns tempos com a mãe dela – No caso minha Avó – Meu pai sempre a ajudou com tudo que ela precisou para a gravides. Esse _tempo para pensar_ durou até meu nascimento, depois de alguns dias em que eu nasci minha mãe voltou para a casa de Gabriel – E eu junto com ela – Ele a ama muito a ponto de se divorciar por causa de um erro que também foi dele, porque se eles não brigassem tanto nada disso teria acontecido. Ele me trata como sua filha, mas Kate me trata como um cachorro. As coisas se ajeitaram entre minha mãe e Gabriel. Ele nunca odiou meu pai, eu passava quase todas as tardes com ele, e nos finais de semanas também, ele me levava para pescar, jogar futebol, brincar no parque, ver os patos e o que eu mais amo, dançar. Quando eu tinha 14 anos, decidi ir morar com ele, minhas brigas com Kate estavam cada vez mais pior. Minha mãe e Gabriel no começo não gostaram muito da ideia, mas depois eles perceberam que eu já não me sentia bem perto de Kate e concordaram. Minha rotina com eles, foram as mesma de quando era com meu pai, eu passava quase todas as tardes e fins de semanas com eles. Infelizmente quando eu tinha 18 anos, meu pai morreu em um acidente de carro, ele voltava do trabalho e um idiota bêbado atravessou o sinal vermelho batendo no lado do motorista. Ele morreu na hora. Depois disso, minha mãe pediu para eu voltar para casa dela, mas eu não quis, já era dor o suficiente eu ter perdido meu pai e eu não precisava de Kate para ficar me atormentando. Fiquei com toda a herança dele, casa, dinheiro, tudo... Ele sempre me falava que queria abrir uma academia de dança para mim, era o sonho dele, e eu conclui. Usei todo o dinheiro que ele tinha guardado e um pouco do meu de quando eu trabalhava no mercado, e abri a minha própria academia e em homenagem a ele – Academia de Dança Pierce – Agora essa é minha vida, mora na casa que ele me deixou e tenho meu próprio negócio."_

- Tá! Mas já vou avisando. Se aquela vaca da Kate vier com gracinha... Eu vou dar umas tapas na orelha dela. – Quinn avisa.

- Relaxa Lucy. Não estamos a fim de estragar mais um almoço certo? – Pergunto calmamente.

A última vez que Quinn veio comigo para um almoço, acabou com ela quase voando no pescoço da Kate...

_**Flashback on – Á quase um mês atrás**_

_(...)_

- As criancinhas devem adorar aprender a _dançar como um pato. – _Kate zomba.

- Kate! Modos! – Minha mãe chama a atenção fazendo Kate revirar os olhos.

- Tudo bem mãe. – Dou de ombro.

- A Brittany é uma dançarina e professora incrível. Todos os alunos e seus pais a adoram. – Quinn comenta.

- Puxa saco. – Kate zomba mais uma vez.

- O que você falou? – Quinn pergunta já irritada.

- Falei para você ouvir não para gravar. – Kate responde sarcasticamente.

- KATE! – Gabriel grita.

Quinn levanta de sua cadeira.

- Escuta aqui sua...

- Quinn! Está tudo bem. – Eu digo a interrompendo e puxando-a para sentar de volta.

- Não Brittany. Não está tudo bem. – Minha mãe diz – Kate! Já chega! Você já está bem grandinha para essas criancices!

Kate bufa.

- Tanto faz. Vou subir para o meu quarto já perdi a fome mesmo. – Ela diz com um tom arrogante.

Kate se levanta e se retira da sala de jantar.

- Mil desculpas... – Quinn é interrompida por minha mãe.

- Não se desculpe Quinn. Você teve todo o direito de se defender. Kate estava errada.

- _Nós_ é que pedimos desculpas a vocês. – Gabriel fala.

- Tudo bem, já estou acostumada. – Digo calma.

- Mas mesmo assim, você quase não vem aqui e quando vem _ela _faz uma cena dessas. – Minha mãe diz.

_(...)_

_**Flashback off**_

Saímos do meu carro e vamos em direção a casa. A casa da minha mãe não é tão grande e nem tão pequena – ela é toda branca, de dois andar com uma sacada na frente e uma no fundo da casa, tem um jardim de rosas na frente, uma cerca branca em volta, área de lazer nos fundo com piscina e canto para churrasco. Por dentro, no andar de baixo tem a sala de estar, sala de jantar, banheiro, cozinha e uma lavanderia que vai para os fundos. Já no segundo andar são os quartos, o último quarto que tem a sacada do fundo, é da Kate. No meio do corredor de um lado é o quarto da minha mãe e Gabriel, do outro lado tem mais um banheiro e o quarto que tem a sacada da frente é o meu, para quando eu resolver vir dormir ou voltar a morar aqui. – Paramos em frente a enorme porta branca com pedaços médios de vidros contornando-a. Olho para Quinn e ela acena com a cabeça, dou um grande suspiro e toco a campainha.

_DIINN DOONN._

Olho para Quinn novamente, mas ela está vidrada olhando para o jardim. De repente a porta se abre e minha mãe aparece.

- Filha! – Ela diz me pegando num forte abraço.

- Oi mãe.

- Meu Deus você está linda. – Ela diz.

- Você está ótima mãe. – Retribuo.

Minha mãe é a minha imagem, só que mais velha – Óbvio.

- Hey Quinn. Como vai?

- Vou bem Sra. Turner. E a senhora.

- Quinn... Senhora está no céu, e eu já te disse para me chamar de Susan. E senhora me faz parecer com 50 anos. – Ela brinca.

Quinn cora me fazendo rir baixinho.

- Desculpe Sra... Quer dizer Susan.

- Bem melhor. – Minha mãe dá uma piscadela – Venham, vamos entrar. O almoço está quase pronto.

Entramos tudo aqui continua igual como da ultima vez que eu vim. Minha mãe nos guiou para a cozinha onde Gabriel estava cozinhando. Para um cirurgião, ele cozinha muito bem, é como ele diz: _"Essas mãos são talentosas para qualquer desafio"._

- Ele descobriu uma receita nova e fez questão de tenta-la hoje. – Minha mãe sussurra.

Dou um aceno com a cabeça.

- Pé de valsa! Que saudade! – Ele cumprimenta-me.

Ele sempre usa esse apelido em mim e eu adoro.

- Hey Gabe. – Esse é o apelido que eu coloquei nele.

Ele sai do fogão e me puxa para um abraço.

- Caramba você está cada vez mais linda. – Ele elogia.

- E você continua bonitão. – Retribuo.

Gabe é um cara alto, pele clara, cabelos castanho-claros com um corte moderno e olhos verde-claros.

- Oi Quinn. – Ele a cumprimenta.

- Olá Sr. Turne.

- Quinn... – Ele diz.

- Desculpe. Olá Gabriel. – Ela cora novamente.

- Agora sim. – Ele sorri.

- Bem meninas, o almoço está quase pronto. Só mais uns minutinhos. – Minha mãe diz.

Acenamos em concordância. Minha mãe pega três taças e uma garrafa de vinho tinto. Servimo-nos e sentamos na pequena mesa da cozinha. Minha mãe e Quinn começam a conversar, eu não estou prestando a atenção porque estou me perguntando a onde está Kate. Ela geralmente estaria no sofá assistindo TV ou na cozinha...

- Onde está o Jake Brittany? – Minha mãe pergunta me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

- Am? Á o Jake... Ele está no hospital. – Respondo.

- Ele passa mais tempo lá do que com a Brittany. – Quinn comenta.

- QUINN! – Chamo sua atenção.

Minha mãe não precisa saber o que está acontecendo.

- Como assim? – Pergunta minha mãe.

- Nada mãe. Ele só anda trabalhando muito. – Dou de ombros e lanço um olhar ameaçador para Quinn.

- Eu não o vejo muito no hospital. Mas sei que ele anda muito ocupado. Ele é residente do meu amigo Pablo. E o Pablo está viajando. – Gabe comenta.

Olho para Quinn e ela revira os olhos. Tomo mais um gole de meu vinho e volto à atenção para a conversa entre minha mãe e Quinn.

* * *

15 minutos depois e a comida está pronta. Mesmo minha mãe não querendo, Quinn e eu á ajudamos a fazer a mesa e Gabe vem logo em seguida com as panelas. Temos para o almoço: Macarrão com almondegas, salada de legumes e a nova receita que Gabe aprendeu carne com maracujá. Começamos a nos servir. No começo eu duvidei, nunca vi essa possibilidade de misturar carne com alguma fruta, mas quando experimentei... Nossa! Realmente delicioso. Eu e Quinn elogiamos a comida. Olho em volta novamente e nenhum sinal de Kate.

- Mãe?

- Sim?

- Onde está Kate? – Pergunto.

- Ela está em seu quarto. Um pouco antes de vocês chegarem, ela tinha subido e falou que ia tomar banho e se arrumar. – Ela responde.

- Hum...

Sons de passos veem da escada e todo dirigiu atenção a ela. Falando no _diabo_...

- Pensei que não fosse descer mais. – Gabe diz.

Kate revira os olhos. Ela olha para mim e Quinn.

- Hey _Blondie_ e... Ser que eu esqueci o nome. – Ela nos "cumprimenta" se aproximando da mesa.

Vejo Quinn fechar os punhos, eu estendo minha mão e coloco sobre a sua.

- Kate... – Interrompo minha mãe.

- Olá Kate. E o nome dela é Quinn. – Digo normalmente.

- Tanto faz. – Ela se vira para minha mãe e Gabe – Estou saindo e vou chegar um pouco tarde.

- Você não vai almoçar? – Gabe pergunta.

Ela olha novamente para mim e volta para mãe e Gabi.

- Não. Descarto essa possibilidade de almoço em família. Tenho algo melhor para fazer do que ficar aqui e fingir que me interesso pelo o que a Blondie faz ou deixa de fazer. E também eu tenho compromissos mais interessantes. – Ela diz dando uma piscadela.

- Kate! Eu já disse para você deixar de suas infantilidades e respeitar sua irmã. – Minha mãe ordena.

- Oh! Mais eu a respeito, por isso que digo com toda a sinceridade do meu coração quando falo que a odeio.

- Já chega! – Gabe grita batendo a mão sobre a mesa. – Enquanto você viver debaixo do meu teto, gostando ou não você vai respeita-la Kate. Ela é sua irmã!

- Ela não é nem a sua filha pai! Porque você a defende?

- Eu a amo como se fosse. E assim como te amo, eu gostaria muito que você mudasse seu gênero!

Rosto de Kate começa a ficar vermelho e mais raiva aparece diante sua face.

- Espere sentado! Eu nunca vou ser gentil. Eu á odeio. Sempre vou odiar, ela não passa de uma bastarda! – Kate grita.

_PAFT!_

Foi tudo o que eu consegui ouvir. Toda essa gritaria entre Gabe e Kate me fez sentir mal, com a cabeça baixa lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Mas esse som me tirou de um transe. Olho para cima e vejo Kate segurando seu rosto com lagrimas nos olhos e minha mãe em sua frente abaixando o braço. Ela nunca bateu na Kate.

- Você não a desrespeite. Ela é minha filha também e sua irmã. Suas atitudes são impropriáveis e eu não vou aturá-las mais. Não foi assim que eu te eduquei. – Minha mãe diz com um tom frio em sua voz.

Estou paralisada, sem reação, Quinn olha para mim também assustada.

- E-eu não deveria ter vindo. – Digo rapidamente levantando-me de meu assento.

Quinn levanta junto comigo.

- Não se de ao luxo Blondie. Eu mesma estou de saída. – Kate diz com uma expressão fria em seu rosto.

Enxugo as lágrimas de meu rosto e antes que eu possa dizer algo, Kate sai pegando suas chaves, sua jaqueta e batendo a porta. Ainda em pé com o corpo tremendo, olha para minha mãe ela está de costas, mas rapidamente se vira vejo lagrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

- Me desculpe mamãe. – Digo e mais lagrimas dessem pelo meu rosto.

Ela vem em minha direção e me abraça.

- Xiii... Não se desculpe querida.

- Me sinto mal por isso...

- Hey Brittany. Olhe para mim. – Gabe diz agora em pé atrás de mim. – Não se sinta mal por algo que não é sua culpa. Querendo ou não Kate vai pedir desculpas para você. Agora, por favor... Não chore.

Gabe me abraça. Ele sempre foi carinhoso comigo. Saio do abraço e olho para Quinn.

- Você está bem? – Ela me pergunta.

- Sim. Apenas quero ir para casa.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Viro para Gabe e minha mãe, eu peço desculpas novamente e mais uma vez eles falam que não é culpa minha. Eles separam um pouco do almoço para Quinn e eu levarmos e depois nos acompanham até a porta. Damos um abraço de despedida e entramos no carro.

* * *

O caminho de volta é silencioso, paro em frente a minha casa e Quinn olha para mim.

- Você está bem? – Ela pergunta novamente.

Aceno um "_sim"_ com a cabeça.

- Estou apenas cansada. – Digo.

- Você quer que eu fique com você?

- Não precisa Quinn. Eu estava pensando em ir ao apartamento dos meninos.

Ela levanta uma sobrancelha.

- Mas você disse que Jake está no hospital, o que você vai fazer lá?

- Ele está. Paul deve estar em algum clube de campo agora então vou visitar o David. Eu só... Só quero esquecer isso um pouco.

- Ok... Quer que eu vá com você?

- Obrigada, mas não. Aproveite o resto do seu domingo. E Quinn... Muito obrigada por você ter ido comigo e desculpa por tudo aquilo, me sinto envergonhada.

- Não se desculpe você sabe muito bem que a culpa é daquela temperamental da Kate. E você sabe que sempre que precisar, eu estarei aqui para você, já que aquele inútil do seu namorado não serve nem para isso. – Ela diz a ultima parte com um pouco de raiva.

A agradeço e nos despedimos, ela vai para sua casa – Quinn é minha vizinha. – Sigo meu caminho para o Edifício Gonzalez. Espero que David esteja lá, ele vai me fazer sentir melhor.

* * *

_**Santana...**_

_(...)_

- Já encontraram alguém para ficar no meu lugar? – Pergunto a Puck.

Estou sozinha em casa hoje, Davi saiu com Paul, eles foram para um clube de campo ou algo assim, me chamaram mais eu não quis ir, prefiro ficar em casa e assistir alguns filmes acompanhado de pipoca. Então Puck me ligou e estamos conversando faz uns 10 minutos no celular.

_- Ainda não... _

- Vai ser difícil. Eu sou insubstituível. – Me gabo.

_- Convencida. _

- Eu tento.

Tenho certeza de que ele está revirando os olhos.

_- O que você vai fazer hoje Lezpez?_

- Nada. Vou passar um _domingo preguiçoso_ assistindo filmes.

_- Nossa... Que emocionante. Aposto que é um filme pornô de lésbicas acertei?_

Reviro os olhos. Idiota.

- Não Puck. Eu não sou pervertida como você.

_-Mais é tarada._

- Nojento.

_- Qual é Lopez? Vai me dizer que você já não agarrou ou vai agarrar alguns peitinhos ein?_

Grosso.

- Não.

_- Iiiii... Já até sei o que está acontecendo. Fala-me, quem é ela? É morena? Loira? Alta? Baixa? Gostosa? Sexy?..._

- Cala a boca Noah! – Grito.

_- Não até você me dizer quem é! Eu te conheço Santana Lopez, era para você estar ameaçando descer todo Lima Heights em meu traseiro por estar te interrompendo de dar seus beijos doces senhora em alguma garota._

É ele realmente me conhece.

- Tudo bem... Você venceu. – Dou um suspiro. – O nome dela é Brittany, ela é... Linda parece um anjo, tem um corpo de tirar o folego, é gentil, simpática... é-é...

_- Ahháá! Sabia! Você está gostando dela!_

- O que? Não fale besteira Puck!

_- Tenho certeza de que não é besteira Santana._

- É? E como você sabe ein? – Pergunto o desafiando.

_- Porque nem quando você estava com a Lindsay... Você falava assim dela. Você até gaguejou._

Será? Impossível. Não...

- Você está errado Puck. Eu a conheço num faz nem três dias.

_- Mas quem disse que para encontrar sua alma gêmea é preciso conhecê-la uma vida inteira? O verdadeiro amor nos pega quando estamos menos esperando._

Opa! Isso foi profundo.

- Tá legal! Quem é Você e o que você fez com o Puck?

_- Engraçadinha. Sou eu em meus momentos de inspiração._

- Ou... _Você _é quem está apaixonado.

_- É... Eu... Eu..._

_Beerrr... Beerrr._

A campainha toca, parece um bezerro gritando.

- Um minuto Puck tem alguém na porta, mas não terminamos essa conversa.

Tiro o meu celular de minha orelha e caminho até a porta. Quem será?... Abro a porta, meu coração dispara diante da pessoa parada em minha frente.

- Bri-Brittany? – Gaguejo.

Posso escutar pequenos gritos de Puck vindo do meu celular.

- Oi Santana. É... O David está?

- Não. Ele saiu com o Paul.

Ela parece triste.

- Hum... Tudo bem... Eu volto depois.

- Espere! – Ok, isso suou meio assustador – É... Você não quer entrar?

- Se não for incômodo?

- Que isso. Vamos, entre! – Digo abrindo mais a porta e dando passagem a ela.

Ela entra, fecho a porta e me viro para ela.

- Sente-se. – Aponto para o sofá. – Eu vou fazer uma maratona de filmes... Quer assistir junto comigo?

Ela abre um sorriso. Ele poderia iluminar uma cidade inteira. Por mais que eu queira saber o porquê que dela estar triste, mas acho que eu não estou nesse nível de amizade à ponte de ela se abrir comigo, então eu não quero ultrapassar as coisas e faze-la se sentir desconfortável.

- Adoraria... Mas, quem está falando com você no celular? – Ela pergunta apontando para meu celular.

Droga! Esqueci-me de Puck. Levando o dedo em sinal de um minuto. Coloco o celular no meu ouvido.

- É... Puck... Eu te ligo depois.

_- Não! Espera! Santana é ela né! É..._

Desligo antes que ele possa terminar. Coloco meu celular em cima da mesinha e volto minha atenção para Brittany. Ela ainda está com aquele sorriso...

- Que filme você quer ver primeiro? – Pergunto.

- Qual que tem?

Pego uma pequena pilha de DVDs que estão ao lado do meu celular.

- Bom... Temos: Premonição 5, Imagine Eu e Você, Atividade Paranormal 3, Todo Mundo Tem a Gêmea que Merece, Garota Infernal e Anjos da Noite – O despertar.

- Hum... Vamos com Garota infernal e depois você escolhe o outro. – Ela me da uma piscadela.

Respondo com um sorriso. Coloco os DVDs de volta na mesinha e vou até o aparelho, coloco o DVD no aparelho e começa a rodar. Aproveitando que ainda está nos trailers, vou até a cozinha e pego a bacia de pipoca, dois copos e a garrafa de Coca-Cola. Volto à sala e entrego a bacia para Brittany segurar enquanto coloco Coca-Cola para nós. Entrego o copo e sento ao seu lado, ela põem a bacia em meu colo, eu pego o controle e aperto o play.

* * *

Depois que Garota infernal acabou eu escolhi Atividade Paranormal 3 e fui pegar mais pipoca. Toda vez que Brittany se assustava, ela escondia o rosto em meu pescoço fazendo-me corar, mas eu não podia deixar de sorrir.

* * *

Fiquei surpresa quando Brittany escolheu Imagine Eu e Você para o próximo filme, ela percebeu minha expressão e disse que adora o filme, não pude deixar de sorri também – Eu _amo _esse filme – Quase na metade do filme, senti minhas pálpebras ficarem pesadas, o sono estava batendo.

- Você parece cansada. – Brittany diz.

- Estou bem.

- Você está é com sono. – Ela diz com um leve sorriso.

Bocejo.

- Sim... Você está certa eu acho.

- Você pode deitar aqui se quiser. – Ela bate as mãos em seu colo.

Paro para pensar...

- Obrigada. – É tudo que eu consegui dizer.

Ela sorri novamente. Jogo minhas pernas no sofá e deito minha cabeça em seu colo, mas olhando para a TV, ela começa a mexer com meus cabelos. Sinto uma ótima sensação – Carinho para ser exato. – Já faz um tempo que não sinto isso. Rapidamente começo a cair no sono...

* * *

_**Brittany...**_

Por mais que adore este filme... Toda minha atenção está agora para e bela mulher que dorme em meu colo. Ela fica tão linda dormindo, sua respiração suave bate em minhas pernas, parece que ela está tendo um belo sonho, de segundo em segundo um pequeno sorriso abre em seus lábios. Á, seus lábios... Esses lábios carnudos, com muita calma, eu toco levemente seus lábios com meu dedo indicador. Ela estremece e antes que eu perceba uma de suas mãos agarra a minha. Pensei que ela estivesse acordada, mas não, ela apenas está segurando minha mão em frente ao seu peito – nossos dedos entrelaçados – Posso sentir seu coração e ele bate rapidamente assim como o meu. Fico observando-a dormir durante uns 20 minutos até que caio no sono.

* * *

_**David...**_

_(...)_

- Você vai a Prime hoje? – Paul pergunta.

- Não sei cara. Estou a fim de descansar...

- Certo. Se você resolver ir... Me da um toque que eu vou junto com você.

- Ok.

_PIN._

A porta do elevador se abre. Digo adeus a Paul e vou em direção à porta do meu apartamento, acho que a Sanny deve estar dormindo ou tomando banho – São 19:48 agora. – Pego minhas chaves em meu bolso e cantarolando abro a porta. Para a minha surpresa a TV está ligada, olho para o sofá e... Uma cabeça loira? Brittany? O que está acontecendo aqui? Cadê a Sanny? Vou andando em direção ao sofá, mas nenhuma reação. Paro ao lado do sofá. Caramba isso... Isso é... Sanny está deitada no colo da Brittany e elas estão dormindo, que bonito... Elas estão de mãos dadas e a outra mão de Brittany descansa na cabeça da Sanny. O filme deve ser entediante a ponto de fazê-las dormir, olho para a TV e está no menu de DVD, hum... Interessante, elas estavam assistindo Imagine Eu e Você eu sei que Brittany adora esse filme, foi eu e Quinn que a levamos para assistir no cinema. Pego os controles e desligo a TV e em seguida o DVD, olho para elas novamente... Já sei o que fazer...

* * *

_**Santana...**_

_- Hey Bela Adormecida acorda._

Que porra é essa? Quem é o infeliz que está invadindo meus doces sonhos?

_- Sanny, acorda._

Davi... Devagar abro meus olhos e vejo Davi em pé na minha frente segurando seu celular com um sorriso no rosto, e apontando para mim. Sigo seu dedo, oh droga, sinto-me corar agora, estou segurando a mão de Brittany. Olho para cima e ela está dormindo, sua cabeça está caída um pouco para o lado esquerdo, fazendo algumas mexa de seu cabelo cair em seu rosto – Visão perfeita – Com delicadeza para não acorda-la, desentrelaço nossos dedos e tiro seu braço de cima de mim. Levanto-me do sofá e com muita calma a deito nele. Olho para Davi e ele ainda está com aquele sorriso.

- O que foi? – Pergunto sussurrando.

- Nada. Só achei muito _bonitinho _ver as duas assim, e decidi tirar _algumas _fotos de lembrança. – Ele responde sussurrando e apontando para seu celular.

Lança meu olhar de morte a ele, mas antes que eu possa pegar seu celular ele corre para a cozinha. Corro atrás dele me esforçando ao máximo para não fazer barulho e acordar a Brittany, ele está atrás do balcão da cozinha, ameaço ir para o lado direito e ele ameaça ir para a esquerda e vice-versa. Ele solta alguns risos _diabólicos_ achando que eu não vou pega-lo, então resolvo mostrar minhas reais habilidades, tomo um pouco de distancia do balcão, pego impulso e rapidamente salto por cima do balcão.

Meu plano sai errado, Davi foi mais rápido e se esquivou para o lado fazendo-me cair direto no chão e batendo minha cabeça nas gavetas do armário.

_BOOMM._

Davi cai na gargalhada – Cale a boca você vai acordá-la – Passo minha mão sobre a cabeça aonde bati e antes que eu possa dizer algo, Brittany aparece na cozinha coçando os olhos. Ela olha para mim e depois para Davi com um olhar confuso.

- Está tudo bem aqui? – Ela pergunta

- Sim. – Davi diz em meio aos risos. – É só a Sanny tentando dar uma de _Mulher-Gato _pulando sobre o balão, mas ela caiu e bateu a cabeça. – Ele termina dando mais risadas.

- Idiota. – Resmungo.

- Você está bem? – Ela pergunta.

Sento-me no chão e passo a mão novamente na cabeça.

- Sim... É só uma pancadinha.

Ela vem em minha direção me ajudando a levantar e me sentando em um dos bancos do balcão. Ela fala que vai pegar um pouco de gelo, dou um aceno e me viro para Davi, ele ainda está rindo – Eu juro que um dia eu o mato – Ela volta com um saco de gelo e o coloca em minha cabeça. Eu olho para ela e estou perdida, mergulhando nas profundezas do azul que são seus olhos, estamos tão perto que eu posso ver as manchas de um azul mais profundo dentro de si. Ficamos assim, uma olhando para a outra, é como se eu estivesse dentro de uma bolha onde tudo que me importa, é ficar olhando para ela. Nosso transe é quebrado quando Davi faz um barulho limpando a garganta.

- Se sente melhor? – Ela pergunta tirando o saco de minha cabeça.

Aceno um _"sim"._

- Obrigada.

- Não á de quê San. – Ela diz com um sorriso.

Sorri timidamente. _San..._ Sinto-me boba, melhor apelido, tão carinhoso, minhas bochechas estão queimando agora. Ficamos em silêncio, encarando uma a outra novamente.

- Está ficando tarde... É melhor eu ir para a casa. – Ela quebra o silencio.

- Está cedo. – Davi diz.

Eu tinha até me esquecido que ele estava aqui.

- Desculpe, mas eu vou descansar longo dia amanhã. – Ela sorri.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta.

Ela acena em concordância. Brittany se despede de Davi na cozinha, e ela diz que liga para ele amanhã, vou com ela até a porta. Antes de ir embora, ela me pergunta se eu ainda vou querer dar a aula de dança que ela pediu, eu digo que sim, ela sorri mais uma vez e pede meu numero para que ela possa me mandar um texto da hora e endereço para eu estar lá amanhã. Depois que passei meu numero, agradeço de novo pelo saco de gelo, ela se despede e me da um beijo no rosto. Como da ultima vez eu coro pelo beijo. Fica olhando até ela entrar no elevador e antes que a porta se fecha dou um aceno de "_tchau" _para ela.

Entro, fecho a porta e encosto-me a ela. Estou com aquele sorriso bobo de criança quando ganha doce. Davi vem para a sala com aquele olhar.

- Vamos lá. Conte-me tudo.

Ele tem que estragar meus momentos.

- Contar o que Davi? – Pergunto cruzando os braços.

- Bom... Quando sai, eu tenho a absoluta certeza de que deixei sozinha, então quando eu chego você estava acompanhada e pela Brittany, para completar as duas estavam dormindo, você no colo dela, de mãos dadas e tenho a certeza de que ela fez um _cafuné _em você, porque a outra mão dela descansava em seus cabelos. – Ele para respirar. – Então vai a minha pergunta: O que aconteceu?

Ele cruza os braços frente ao seu peito e levanta uma sobrancelha esperando pela minha resposta. Abaixo a cabeça para pensar. Nem eu tenho a resposta, ela simplesmente apareceu e não parecia muito feliz, nada mais havia passado pela minha cabeça a não ser tê-la convidado para entrar e assistir filme comigo, não sei tipo... Quando a vi com aquela expressão triste em seu belo rosto angelical, algo dentro de mim disse para transforma-la em um belo sorriso, então me senti mais calma quando ela sorriu para mim. Tenho a sensação de que devo protegê-la, faze-la feliz. Isso é estranho não é? Eu mal a conheço e quando estou perto dela sinto essas sensações. Eu, eu não sei como explicar... Olho para Davi e ele ainda está esperando uma resposta, mas agora impaciente porque ele está batendo os pés.

- Ela, ela apareceu aqui e perguntou por você e eu disse que você tinha saído com o Paul. Ela falo que voltava depois, ela parecia triste, e então eu a chamei para assistir filme comigo e ela aceitou. – Paro para respirar. Tomo folego e continuo. – Assistimos uns três filmes, bom dois e meio porque eu comecei a cai no sono quando estávamos vendo Imagine Eu e Você, e já vou falando que foi ela quem escolheu não eu ouviu.

Ele acena com a cabeça.

- Eu presumi. Ela adora esse filme, Quinn e eu que a levamos ao cinema para assistir.

Aaaa...

- Mas então, continue.

- Bom ai ela percebeu que eu estava quase dormindo e disse que eu podia deitar a cabeça em seu colo se eu quisesse então... Eu aceitei, deitei no colo dela e ela começou a mexer com meu cabelo e antes que eu percebesse, cai no sono. Agora das mãos entrelaçadas eu não sei como aconteceu. – Termino dando de ombros.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, mas coloca a mão no queixo e faz aquela cara de quem está pensando – Isso às vezes me assusta. – Ele começa a alisar o dedo pelo seu queixo e olha para os lados como se estivesse com algo em mente. De repente ele para e me olha com um sorriso.

- Bom, eu falo com ela amanhã.

O que! É isso que ele tem para me dizer.

- Ah! Se você quiser a foto de vocês dormindo eu te passo. E quando você estiver pronta nós poderemos ter _aquela conversa _ok. – Ele diz virando os calcanhares e indo para seu quarto.

Estou parada sem entender. Ele parecia que tinha algo em mente, e enquanto a conversa... Acho que eu tenho que descobrir o que esta acontecendo. Olho para meu relógio de pulso – 20:27 – Vou tomar um banho e depois fazer o jantar, acho que Davi não vai sair mais e eu estou afim de terminar meu _domingo preguiçoso_ então depois de tudo vou cair na cama para acordar cedo amanhã ir à uma corrida, tenho que manter o corpo em forma e eu também não sei que horas a Brittany vai me mandar um texto então tenho que estar preparada.

* * *

_**Brittany...**_

Estou a caminho de casa e não paro de pensar em hoje à tarde, eu ia conversar com o David, mas estar com a Santana me fez esquecer a confusão do almoço e eu simplesmente me senti feliz, não sei como explicar, mas_ ela_ faz eu me sentir feliz, é como se junto a ela eu visse todas as coisas boas que existe neste mundo miserável e fedorento. Vou mandar um texto a ela agradecendo pela tarde e depois vou ligar para o Jake para saber se amanhã ele vai querer jantar em casa ou vai estar de plantão – Outra vez como sempre. – Estaciono o meu carro em frente a minha casa e pego meu celular. Primeiro a mensagem, depois a ligação.

_**Para Santana: Esqueci-me de agradecer pela ótima tarde que tive. Obrigada. Tenha uma boa noite. Beijos.**_

_**XoXo.**_

_**- Brittany.**_

Enviado, agora vou ligar para o Jake. Disco o numero dele, esta chamando. Ele não atende e cai na caixa postal.

_Você ligou para Jake Collins, não posso atender no memento deixe sua mensagem após o sinal... BEEPP._

- Jake sou eu Brittany, eu quero saber se você vai querer jantar em casa amanhã ou vai ficar de plantão de novo. Ligue-me beijos.

Desligo o celular, porque será que toda vez que eu ligo e ele não atendo eu tenho essa sensação estranha de que algo não está certo? Antes que saio do carro meu celular vibra. Olha para a tela, é uma mensagem, da Santana, não posso evitar o largo sorriso em meu rosto e abro a mensagem.

_**De Santana: Eu que agradeço você à fez sair mais divertida, é bom ter sua companhia, espero que possamos ter mais tardes juntas . Até amanhã. Boa noite para você também. Beijos.**_

_**Xoxo.**_

_**- Santana.**_

Não posso evitar, mas estou corando agora. Hoje o dia foi... Cheio, melhor eu tomar um banho e dormir, não estou com fome então não vou jantar. Não paro de pensar sobre hoje, de vê-la dormindo, de sentir seus lábios, nossas mãos entrelaçadas...

* * *

**O que acharam? Bom? Ruim? **

**Por favor, POR FAVOR, Deixem Reviews. A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim.**

**O que vocês acham que é essa sensação que a Brittany sente toda vez quando Jake não a atende?**

* * *

**Carol: Eu realmente agradeço de todo o meu coração. Toda vez que leio seus reviews eu abraço meu notebook e o beijo – Estou fazendo isso agora - Você me incentiva a continuar. Muito Obrigada. – PS: Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível.**

* * *

**Até o próximo...**


	7. Chapter 7

_****_**Desculpe a demora... Bom, em um dos capitulos anteriores eu disse que ia começar escrever uma outra fic. Então, eu já comecei, o nome dela é "Vampira secreta". Gostaria muito que vocês leem ela e me digam o que acharam...**

**Sem mais delongas... Aqui está mais um capitulo. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

**Capitulo**_** 7**_

_**Santana...**_

_Every week's_

_The same_

_Stuck in school_

_So lame_

_My parents say_

_That I'm lazy_

_Getting up_

_At 8 is crazy_

Como o eu tinha planejado, acordei cedo – Por mais que eu odeie, a verdade é: Eu não sou uma pessoa das manhãs – Estou na minha corrida e como já é de lei, escutando música. O que posso dizer sou uma amante da música, tem certas coisas que em uma música diz tudo.

_Tired of hearing_

_What to do_

_So unfair_

_So uncool_

_Days too long_

_And I'm holding on_

_Till I hear_

_The bell ring_

_Cuz it's_

_The time when_

_The time when_

Aqui estou eu, correndo pelas ruas da Califórnia, mantendo esse meu _belo _corpo em forma. Mesmo usando uma roupa apropriada – Shorts e um top esportivo – Estou começando a suar, o sol está um pouco quente para ser apenas 9:15 AM. Estou realmente surpresa que eu consegui acordar bem cedo hoje – 7:30 – Acho que estou um pouco ansiosa para hoje, praticamente de cinco em cinco minutos, eu confiro meu celular para ver se Brittany já enviou-me o texto com o endereço e hora. Não pude conter a felicidade quando ela me enviou aquele texto ontem à noite, espero que ela concorde para que nós possamos ter mais tardes juntas. O suor está aumentando e eu estou ficando cada vez mais pegajosos só mais alguns minutos e eu vou para a casa e tomar um bom banho.

_We're gonna breakout_

_Let the party start_

_We're gonna stay out_

_Gonna break_

_Some hearts_

_We're gonna dance_

_Till the dance floor_

_Falls apart_

_Uh, oh_

_All over again_

_We're gonna wake up_

_Everyone we know_

_We're gonna have_

_Some fun_

_Gonna loose control_

_Feels so good_

_To let go-oh-oh_

_Hangout_

_It's something_

_We like to do_

_With my friends_

_Every mess_

_Were into ha_

_These are_

_The lessons_

_That we chose_

_Not a book_

_Full of things_

_We'll never use_

_Days too long_

_And I'm holding on_

_Till I hear_

_The bell ring_

_Cuz it's_

_The time when_

_The time when_

Estou começando a ficar com sede de novo e minha quarta garrafa de água já acabou, vou dar uma passada no pequeno mercadinho alguns metros de mim e volto para a corrida.

_We're gonna breakout_

_Let the party start_

_We're gonna stay out_

_Gonna break some hearts_

_We're gonna dance till_

_The dance floor_

_Falls apart_

_Uh, oh_

_All over again_

_We're gonna wake up_

_Everyone we know_

_We're gonna have_

_Some fun_

_Gonna loose control_

_Feels so good_

_To let go-oh-oh_

_I wish it_

_Would never end_

_Spending time_

_With my friends_

_Oh, with my friends_

_Breakout_

_Let the party start_

_We're gonna stay out_

_Gonna break some hearts_

_We're gonna dance_

_Till the dance floor_

Pauso a música e entro no mercado, pego duas garrafas de água e vou para a fila do caixa. Não que eu não goste, mas porque a moça do caixa me olha como se eu tivesse 7 cabeça? Não é por causa do meu cabelo, ele está preso em um rabo de cavalo. E não estou tão encharcada de suor. Há apenas um senhor de idade na minha frente, o que esta me deixando com raiva porque ele está empacando tudo aqui com sua lerdeza e a moça do caixa não para de me encarar. Finalmente o _velho Dumbledore _desempaca e chega minha vez. Ela até que _bonitinha_ – Pele clara e cabelos longos e pretos. – Enquanto ela passa minhas garrafas eu a percebo olhando para meus seios e lambendo os lábios – Agora explica tudo. – Pago as garrafas e antes de sair a agradeço e dou-lhe uma piscadela, posso ver um pouco de _blush _em suas bochechas enquanto ela cora. O que posso dizer eu sou irresistível para qualquer ser humano. Tomo um gole de uma das garrafas, pego meu celular solto a música e volto para minha corrida a caminho de casa.

_Falls apart_

_Uh, oh_

_All over again_

_We're gonna wake up_

_Everyone we know_

_We're gonna have_

_Some fun_

_Gonna loose control_

_Feels so good_

_To let go_

_Breakout_

_Let the party start_

_We're gonna stay out_

_Gonna break some hearts_

_We're gonna dance_

_Till the dance floor_

_Falls apart_

_Uh, oh_

_All over again_

_We're gonna wake up_

_Everyone we know_

_We're gonna have_

_Some fun_

_Gonna loose control_

_Feels so good_

_To let go-oh-oh_

* * *

Acho que bebi muita água – Estou apertada! – Ainda bem que já cheguei, mas esse elevador não está ajudando. Graças a Deus! A porta do elevador se abre e eu saio disparada até a porta de casa, as chaves! Bato as mãos nos bolsos traseiros do short e as pego. Moendo as pernas abro a porta e corro para o banheiro.

* * *

Banho tomado, roupa trocada e cheirosa. Pego mais uma vez meu celular, nada. Hoje Davi vai almoçar com algum cliente, isso quer dizer que eu vou ter o meu sozinha. Para falar a verdade, estou com preguiça de cozinhar hoje então acho que vou até algum restaurante ou algo assim.

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Call my attention_

Meu celular começa a tocar e corro até a sala para pega-lo. Hoje ele não está no modo _vibratório_.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

O pego e vejo _Mami _piscando na tela.

- Olá mami.

-_ Mi hija! _– Minha mãe grita.

- Ay! Cálmate allí, así que se estorar mis tímpanos.

- _Desculpe querida... Como você está?_

- Bem. E as férias com Papi? – Pergunto.

Meu pai é médico – Cirurgião Geral – Ele conseguiu alguns dias de férias e decidiu levar mami em um cruzeiro. Quando liguei informando sobre o meu pequeno incidente e que eu estava voltando, eles queriam voltar, mas eu não deixei. Papi sempre foi muito ocupado, ele e mami nunca passavam mais de um fim de semana ou feriado junto então eu não quis estragar esta chance deles.

-_ Ellos van muy bien, aunque estamos preocupados por ti._

- Mami estoy bien. Recuperado y nueva marca.

- _Seu primo está cuidando bem de você?_

- Sim. Onde está papi?

- _Conversando com alguns rapazes que ele fez amizade. _

- Típico dele. – Mami e eu rimos.

_- Bom mi hija, liguei para avisar que chegaremos Quarta-Feira._

- Certo mami.

_- Seu pai está chamando. Cuida-se mi hija._

_- _Vocês também mami. Mande um beijo para o papi.

Despeço-me e desligo. É bom que eles estejam se divertindo, quando Davi chegar eu vou avisar a ele sobre a chegada dos meus pais. Onde eu estava? Sim, almoço, eu vou dar uma volta pela cidade e procurar um restaurante. Como meu _antigo _carro está na casa dos meus pais, eu tive que alugar um – Golf – para eu andar por enquanto. Vamos à procura do almoço.

* * *

Vidros abertos, vento pelos meus cabelos, óculos de sol e cantando Move Ya Body de Nina Sky que está tocando no rádio. Esse carro tem apenas alguns alto-falantes nas portas, mas o meu _verdadeiro _tem um sistema de som incrível. Achei o lugar – Trindade Restaurante – Eu costumava vim aqui com Davi antigamente. Estaciono meu carro do outro lado da rua... Espere. Aquele é o Jake? Sim é ele, e quem é a garota que entrou com ele no carro? Não é a Brittany e muito menos a Quinn, elas são loiras e a garota que entrou tem o cabelo castanho – Foi só o que eu consegui ver – Alguma coisa me diz que algo está errado... Pois bem. Eu não estou nesse departamento de bancar a detetive – Por enquanto – Melhor eu ir para o meu almoço e depois voltar para casa.

* * *

_**Brittany...**_

Até que em fim chegou a hora do almoço, estou faminta. Hoje eu vou almoçar em casa mesmo, convidei Quinn e Mike – Ele é outro professor na academia, um ótimo professor, um bom rapaz, com um corpo em forma e Asiático. – para almoçarem em casa comigo, liguei para o Jake, mas ele falo que ia almoçar no hospital porque ele estava muito ocupado.

- Vamos? – Pergunto a Quinn e Mike na recepção.

Eles acenão _"sim" _com a cabeça.

- O que vamos experimentar hoje Brittany? – Mike pergunta.

- Pensei em fazer Estrogonofe de Frango, Arroz Branco e Batata Frita.

- Já estou com água na boca. – Quinn comenta nos fazendo rir.

Colocamos a placa – Horário de Almoço-12:00 ás 13:30 – pelo lado de dentro e fechamos a academia. Vamos para minha casa todos no meu carro, não á necessidade de Mike ir com o dele e Quinn sempre vem junto comigo.

* * *

Ainda bem que eu tenho um fogão rápido, a comida levou 30 minutos para ficar pronto. Estamos sentados na mesa da sala de jantar, minha casa é básica – Dois andar como a maioria, garagem, sacada e área na frente. Piscina, área de lazer, outra sacada e jardim nos fundos. Andar de baixo, sala de estar, sala de jantar, banheiro, cozinha, um quarto que eu transformei num estúdio de dança, lavanderia e o corredor que vai para os fundos. Andar de cima dois quartos de visita um com a sacada do fundo, meu quarto que tem a sacada da frente e um banheiro de frente a um dos quartos de visita. Só o meu que tem seu próprio banheiro. – Quase todas as casas são iguais, às vezes acho que a minha é muito grande só para mim. Quinn e Mike não param de elogiar a comida, temos 50 minutos ainda de almoço.

- Brittany? – Quinn chama.

- Sim? – Digo de boca cheia.

- É hoje que a prima do David vai vim né?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Ela sabe onde é a academia.

Aceno "_não" _com a cabeça.

- Vou mandar um texto a ela.

Quinn mexe a cabeça levemente para cima e para baixo.

- Estou curioso sobre ela. – Mike comenta.

- Por quê? – Quinn pergunta.

- A _patroa _aqui – Ele aponta para mim. – Não parava de falar sobre a _linda_ _garota Latina de corpo esbelto que estaria na academia hoje. _

Poxa Mike! Sério?

- Brittany? – Quinn olha para mim.

Abaixo a cabeça para ela não ver que estou corando.

- O quê? – Pergunto com a voz um pouco baixa.

- Quem vai estar na aula dela?

Levanto a cabeça e olho para ela.

- Algumas... Pessoas?

- Brittany!

- Ai! Está bem! Vai ser só eu! Vish!

Quinn balança a cabeça para os lados enquanto Mike tenta segurar o riso.

- Tenha cuidado ok.

Aceno com a cabeça. Cuidado. Por quê? Eu apenas quero aprender a dança latina e... Certo, confesso! Poder passar mais tempo com a Santana. Não sei, é como se nós duas temos algum tipo ligação ou sei lá, coisa do tipo. E me sinto muito bem perto dela.

Terminamos o almoço Quinn e Mike me ajudou a limpar a mesa e lavar a louça, depois sentamos no sofá e assistir um pouco de TV até dar o horário de voltarmos ao trabalho.

* * *

_**Santana...**_

Tédio. É o que estou sentindo agora, jogada no sofá e assistindo Animal Planet – Acho que na outra vida eu seria um leopardo ou uma Onça-Pintada. – Estou começando a ficar preocupada, será que Brittany esqueceu? São quase 16:30 e nada. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Tudo bem, calma Santana respire. Vai ver ela está muito ocupada, acho que vou enviar um texto para ela... Não! Assim vai parecer que você esta desesperada. Mas eu estou! Cassete o que está acontecendo comigo? Ótimo, agora fodeu tudo.

_PLLIIMMMM_

Ahhhhhh! Porra que susto! Dou um pulo do sofá me sentando.

Meu celular toca em cima da mesinha da sala, sem pensar duas vezes eu o pego. Arráh! Mensagem da Brittany. Leio com muita atenção... Ok, ela passo o endereço e é para eu estar lá as 17:40, fácil, não é muito longe.

* * *

Estou aqui, realmente por fora o lugar são grandes, portas de vidro e um grande letreiro azul – Academia de Dança Pierce – Encantador. Mas me parece que está fechando, pessoas estão indo embora e vejo a Quinn e um rapaz asiático saindo. Cheguei atrasada? Não, é 17:35, nosso como sou pontual cheguei 5 minutos mais cedo. Melhor eu sai do carro e perguntar a Quinn. Saio do carro e vou em direção á ela.

- É... Oi Quinn.

- Hei Santana! Como vai.

- Vou bem e você?

- Bem. Santana este é Michael Chang, ele é professor na academia também – Ela aponta para o cara asiático – Mike esta é_ a_ Santana Lopez. – Ela nos apresenta.

O jeito que ela disse "_a_" parece até que eles já falaram de mim. O rapaz faz uma expressão tipo "o" e estende a mão.

- Prazer em _finalmente _conhece-la senhorita Lopez.

"_Finalmente"_?

- O prazer é meu e pode me chamar de Santana. – Aperto sua mão e dou-lhe um sorriso.

- Pode me chamar de Mike. – Ele devolve o sorriso.

Viro-me para Quinn e antes que eu possa dizer algo ela fala.

- Brittany está te esperando lá dentro Santana, basta você entrar e trancar a porta, as chaves estão em cima do balcão da recepção.

Aceno com a cabeça.

- Vocês não vão ficar? – Pergunto.

Eles acenão um "_não"_. Despedimo-nos, eles seguem para um carro e eu entro na academia.

* * *

_**Quinn...**_

- Ela é linda Quinn. – Mike fala e eu reviro os olhos.

- Ela é legal.

- O que será que Brittany tem em mente?

- Como assim Mike?

- Qual é Quinn. Brittany não parou de falar dela hoje nas pausas, no almoço ela ficou toda vermelha quando eu a zoei e vai ter só ela para aprender a dança. O que você acha que vai ser a intenção dela?

Porque ele está dizendo isso? Será que ele sabe?

* * *

_**Brittany...**_

Estou me alongando um pouco mais, daqui a pouco a Santana chega e preciso estar preparada.

- Oi.

Olho pelo espelho. Uau! Ela... Está linda.

- Hey. Venha se alongar comigo.

- Aham...

- Escolheu uma roupa boa. – Elogio.

Ela esta usando uma camiseta regata branca, shorts jeans e tênis.

- Não tão apropriada quanto a sua.

Dou-lhe um sorriso, só estou usando um top esportivo e calça de moletom. Percebo que ela está olhando em volta como se estivesse procurando algo ou alguém.

- Está tudo bem San?

Ela olha rapidamente para mim e está com um olhar confuso.

- É... Alguém vai vim? Quinn pediu-me para trancar a porta. Como eles vão entrar?

- Vai ser só eu. – dou de ombros e volto alongar minhas pernas.

- S-só você?

Olho para ela com um sorriso.

- Sim. Eu me impressionei vendo você dançar aquele dia na Prime e queria muito aprender.

- Tudo bem.

Alongamo-nos por mais 10 minutos. Pergunto a ela se tem algum segredo ou algo assim, ela diz que o único segredo é o gingado. Se a pessoa tiver gingado ela saberá como remexer o corpo com o ritmo da musica. Acho que eu consigo. Bom, vamos descobrir. Ela aponta para o aparelho de som e eu aceno em permissão dela ir. – Ainda bem que baixei algumas _músicas latinas_ – Ela vai até ele e solta a musica.

A música começa e eu escuto com atenção. Santana vem e para trás de mim. Sua respiração bate sobre minha nuca arrepiando meu pescoço, a olho pelo reflexo do espelho enquanto ela coloca as mãos em minha cintura. Fecho os olhos.

_The Royalty  
Pina Records  
(la realeza , el rey)_

- Sinta a música, deixe-a entrar em seu corpo. – Ela diz em meu ouvido causando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

_Cuerpo sensual  
dulce mirada  
Que me invita a pecar (Rakim y Ken y)  
y yo me dejo llevar  
No aguanto más (la realeza)  
Estoy loco por sentir tu cuerpo  
(No te confundas a esos los presenté yo)_

Devagar ela começa a mexer minha cintura para os lados.

_Quisiera pasar el tiempo  
Haciéndote eh eh  
Bailándote eh eh  
Perreándote eh eh_

_Quisiera pasar el tiempo  
Haciéndote eh eh  
Bailándote eh eh  
Perreándote eh eh_

Remexendo a cintura mais rápida em ritmo da música, ela puxa-me mais perto a ela. Sinto seus seios baterem em minhas costas e sua respiração em minha nuca.

_(Bienvenidos al Castillo)  
Concédeme esta pieza y declaro belleza  
De pie a cabeza va a sentir mi destreza  
Brutal hasta que el ritmo la enloquezca  
Y cuando la luz desaparezca déme un beso fresca.  
No te voy a llamar, no me llame no te crezcas.  
Tú y la faldita esa esta noche son mi presa,  
Lo tuyo y lo mío es un romance de discotecas  
Si te beso fresa, Tranquila traviesa._

_Quisiera pasar el tiempo  
Haciéndote eh eh  
Bailándote eh eh  
Perreandote eh eh_

_Quisiera pasar el tiempo  
Haciéndote eh eh  
Bailándote eh eh  
Perreandote eh eh_

Estamos rebolando, descendo e subindo remexendo com forme o ritmo.

_Rakim  
A que no te luce cuando apaguen las luces  
Ven tu a mi falda pa' que conmigo tu abuses  
Los de atrás te lo dieron pa que los use  
Yo te toco cuando conserve este cruce._

_Empezó el conflicto  
De tu cuerpo soy adicto  
Yo te enseño lo que nunca tu haz visto  
Me picheas yo te sigo y te insisto  
En lo oscuro yo te beso por instinto_

Ela solta sua mão esquerda de minha cintura e pega meu braço esquerdo o jogando em volta de seu pescoço. Estamos moendo nossos corpos um pouco mais lentos. Ainda sinto sua respiração batendo em meu pescoço. Sinto meu corpo queimar.

_Que nadie se entere que entre tú y yo  
(Que nadie se entere que ente tu y yo)  
Existe esta atracción  
(Atracción por el dembow,  
Atracción por el dembow, dembow)  
Su cuerpo sensual y esa mirada  
Que te invita a pecar y te dejas llevar  
No aguntas más, quieres sentir su cuerpo._

Voltamos a remexer a cintura_._

_Quisieras pasar la noche  
Haciéndole eh eh  
Tocándole eh eh  
Perreandole eh eh  
(Sencillo dembow)  
Bailándole eh eh  
Diciéndole eh eh  
Toda la noche_

Ela me gira e estamos cara a cara. Com as mãos em minha cintura ela puxa-me e agora estamos com os corpos colados. Jogo meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, nunca quebrando o contato visual. Meu corpo está em chamas, coração está batendo descontroladamente e minha respiração está pesada. Estamos mexendo a cintura para os lados junto com a música.

_(Atracción por el dembow)  
Sencillo! __Rakim y Ken y  
Pina record  
Rakim y Ken y hehe  
Sencillo.  
__No hace falta más nadie don  
Aquí estamos los reyes  
Yo corro todas las bases  
Sin confundirte!  
Los reyes del mambo  
(Mambo Kings)  
Junto al rey Don Omar La realeza,  
Rakim y Ken y  
No trates de impresionarnos  
Eso que tú haces te lo invente yo  
Rakim y Ken y!._

A música termina, estamos muito perto, sinto sua respiração batendo em meu rosto. Seus olhos castanhos estão brilhando, refletindo desejo, luxúria, uma tensão sexual no ar – Beija-la é o que eu quero agora. – Sem pensar vou fechando essa pequena distancia entre nós.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two_

Meu celular começa a tocar, antes de eu poder beija-la. Droga! Faltou só um pouquinho... Ela da um pulo para trás.

- Acho que é o seu. – Ela diz.

Aceno com a cabeça.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

_It's even harder to picture_

- Só um minuto. Com licença.

_That you're not here next to me_

_You said it's too late to make it_

_But is it too late to try?_

_And in our time that you wasted_

_All of our bridges burnt down_

Corro até minha bolsa. Pego meu celular – Kurt está piscando na tela.

- Oi Kurt.

- _Hey Brittany. Tudo bem? __Você parece ofegante._

- Estou bem, Santana está me ensinado a dança latina. – Dou uma piscadela e ela responde com um sorriso.

- _Hum... Entendi. Liguei para pedir sua ajuda._

- Claro, pode pedir.

- _Finn está doente, então eu queria saber se tem como você ficar no lugar dele hoje._

Finn é um dos barman. Ele fica mais andando pelo clube entregando as bebidas do que atrás do balcão.

- Sim, claro. Vou passar em casa tomar um banho e depois vou ai.

- _Eu agradeço muito Brittany. Digo oi a Santana por mim._

- Pode deixar. Tchau Kurt.

Às vezes eu ajudo o Kurt quando alguém falta. Por mais que eu diga que não precisa ele sempre me paga um dinheiro. Volto minha atenção a Santana, fico um pouco constrangida, lembrei de que alguns minutos atrás eu quase a beijei. Aquela tensão volta. Ai meu Deus!

- Está tudo bem? – Ela quebra o clima.

- Sim, era só o Kurt. – Respondo rapidamente. – Um dos barman esta doente e ele me pediu para ajuda-lo.

- Hum...

- Ele te mandou um _oi._

- Mande outra a ele. – Ela diz com um sorriso.

Aceno com a cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito, mas podemos continuar amanhã? – Pergunto meio sem jeito.

- Claro, sem problemas. – Ela sorri.

- Obrigada. Você é demais. – Dou-lhe um beijo no rosto.

O momento de tensão volta e nós duas estamos corando.

- É... Então... Eu vou indo.

- Até amanhã San.

- Até amanhã Britt. – Ela acena e sai da sala.

_Britt_... Sinto-me como criança, nunca me deram um apelido a não ser a Kate que me chama de _Blondie_, mas eu não considero isso como apelido. Termino de arrumar minhas coisas, tranco a academia, entro no meu carro e começo a dirigir para minha casa, vou tomar um banho rápido e me arrumar para chegar cedo no clube. Começo a sorrir enquanto lembro-me do _quase _beijo com a Santana... Porque será que eu reagi assim? E se nos tivéssemos se beijado, o que iria acontecer depois? Porque me sinto assim perto dela? Porque sinto como se estivéssemos ligadas ou destinadas, algo assim? Porque eu não sinto nada disso com o Jake? Meu Deus! Porque me deu essa vontade louca de beija-la? Minha cabeça começa a doer com tantas perguntas que surgiram. Eu... Eu tenho que descobrir o que está acontecendo, o _porquê _de tudo. O que eu sei é: sinto-me muito bem perto dela. Ela tira meu folego. Fico feliz só de pensar nela. Ela provoca a _porra _em mim...

* * *

**Digam-me o que acharam. **

**Peço que tenham um pouco de paciência comigo. Não garanto que todos os capítulos vão ser maravilhosos, alguns podem sair até meio sem graça e outros não. O que sei é que mais para frente à coisa vai ficar mais emocionante e terá mais drama.**

**Gostaria muito de saber o que vocês estão pensando.**

* * *

**Tradução das falas em Espanhol:**

**_**** Ay! Cálmate allí, así que se estorar mis tímpanos./ Ow! Calma ai, assim você vai estourar meu tímpanos.**

**_** **Ellos van muy bien, aunque estamos preocupados por ti./ Vão ótimas, apesar de estarmos preocupados com você.**

**_Mami estoy bien. Recuperado y nueva marca./Mami eu estou bem. Recuperada e nova em folha.**

**Músicas usadas:**

**_Para a corrida da Santana: ****Katy Perry - Breakout **

**_ Toque do celular da Santana: ****Katy Perry -**** I Kissed A Girl **

**_ Dança de Brittany e Santana: Rakim y Ken Y feat. Don Omar - Cuerpo Sensual**

**_ Toque do celular de Brittany: Maroon 5 - Payphone (feat. Wiz Khalifa)**

* * *

**Carol: Você não imagina o quanto me faz feliz... Eu te amo é tudo que tenho para te dizer ^^... **

**Danibaffi: Agradeço por você estar lendo e espero que continue. Obrigada.**

**P.S. Farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para agradar vocês. Se tiverem alguma ideia não exitem em me falar.**

**Obrigada até o próximo. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que gostem...**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**David...**_

_- _Hey, Sanny!

Ela ainda está distraída. Em que será que ela tanto pensa? Acho que sei...

- Terra para Santanaaa! – Grito balançando as mãos na frente de seus olhos.

- Am? Ôh! Desculpa Davi. Eu... Eu estava pensando.

Falei.

- Sanny. Abre o jogo vai. Você não acha que já está na hora de termos _aquela conversa?_ – Pergunto sem rodeios.

Ela cruza os braços em frente o seu peito levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Você vai vim com esse papo de novo? Porque você acha que eu preciso conversar?

Hora de jogar as teorias.

- Para começar quando você a conheceu estava estampado em seu rosto "_gosto dela"_, vocês trocaram olhares e sorrisos e quando ela te beijou no rosto você ficou toda boba. Quando ela almoçou em casa e depois fomos assistir filme, vocês criaram uma tensão enorme de desejo no ar. No domingo eu cheguei em casa e as duas estavam dormindo no sofá e com gesto de carinho, depois você se machucou e ela não pensou duas vezes de verificar se você estava bem, quando ela segurava o saco de gelo em sua cabeça ouve a troca de olhares, saíam faíscas de vocês, e eu tenho certeza que naquele momento vocês até esqueceram que eu estava presente. Depois da sua primeira aula, você chegou em com um sorriso de uma orelha até a outra, quando perguntei o motivo de tanta felicidade, você simplesmente falo que a aula tinha sido ótima e que se não fosse o celular da Brittany, vocês teriam se beijado e na mesma noite você teve um sonho com ela e tenho a certeza que foi uma fantasia sexual, porque você não parava de _gemer _o nome dela. E como eu te conheço bem, ontem você inventou uma desculpa para não ir dar aula para ela, e hoje você também não está pretendendo ir porque você está sem jeito de encara-la por causa do _quase beijo_. Agora me diga, vamos ou não conversar? – Termino e tomo fôlego.

Ela está me olhando de boca aberta.

-Você me lê como um livro. – Ela da de ombros. – Certo você venceu.

Amém! Até que em fim!

- Você gosta dela certo?

- Eu acho que... Sim.

-Você acha?

- Tá!... Eu gosto.

- E o que você realmente está sentindo por ela?

- Eu não sei como explicar...

- Tenta.

Ela dá um grande suspiro.

- É diferente. Mágico. É como se eu já a conhecesse, como se o universo a preparou especialmente para mim. Tipo, que estamos ligadas ou algo assim. Quando estou perto dela é como se nada mais existisse, quando nos tocamos uma onda de eletricidade e fogo passa por meu corpo. Eu tenho o desejo de toca-la. É como um jogo de _puzzle_, ela é a única peça que se encaixa perfeitamente e me completa. O que me assusta é que eu mal a conheço e também, porque é tudo apenas uma ilusão. Eu nunca teria chance, ela namora, e um homem. Eu nunca imaginei que gostaria de alguém assim tão rápido, e ainda por uma pessoa hétero. – Ela termina quase sussurrando a última parte e com um pouco de tristeza em seus olhos.

Eu sabia. Eu a conheço bem o suficiente para saber quando ela _realmente _gosta de alguém. Mas a esperança é a ultima que morre. Certo?

- É ai que você se engana.

-Por quê?

- A Brittany não é hétero. Ela é Bissexual.

- Como? – Ela está de queixo caído.

- Isso mesmo. Esse era o segredo que eu te falei, que só eu e Quinn sabemos.

- Puta que lá merda! Você está brincando comigo né?

Balanço a cabeça em sinal de "_não"._

- Como você sabe? E porque é segredo?

- Como você já sabe, nós nos conhecemos através do Kurt. Um tempo antes de ela conhecer o Jake, quando começamos a sair todos juntos: Eu, ela, Quinn, Kurt e Paul. Naquela época o Jake ainda estava na faculdade. Uma vez eu a vi no estacionamento da Prime dando uns beijos em uma garota, ela ficou assustada quando me viu, mas eu disse que tudo bem, que ela não precisava se preocupar. Então ela me contou que era Bi e que só Quinn sabia e agora eu, perguntei por que o Kurt não sabia já que eles são amigos dês da época de escola, ela disse que tem a certeza de que ele já sabe, mas está esperando que ela chegue e fale. É segredo por que ela tem medo, medo de como a mãe dela e seu padrasto vai reagir, sem contar o inferno de menina que é a meia irmã dela. Ela já sofre demais na mão daquela garota, principalmente porque ela nasceu fora do casamento de sua mãe com seu padrasto e porque seu pai morreu.

- Nossa...

- Ela já é bem humilhada pela irmã e dizer que ela gosta não só de meninos, mas de meninas também, vai ser uma chave de ouro para aquela menina humilha-la mais ainda. Ela pode até estar em relacionamento sério com o Jake, mas você pode ter a certeza de que ela não é feliz ao lado dele. Você já deve ter percebido como ele a trata. – Ela acena com a cabeça.

- Então porque ela inda está com ele?

Sabia que essa pergunta chegaria.

- Para dar orgulho á sua mãe e seu padrasto. Principalmente seu padrasto. Assim como o Jake, o padrasto também é médico e ele adora o Jake.

- Mas, ela nunca vai saber se não tentar.

- Sanny, ela pode parecer forte, mas por dentro ela é muito vulnerável. Ela precisa de alguém que fique ao lado dela e Jake não é essa pessoa. Olha, eu sei que você está com medo, por causa desses sentimentos. Principalmente depois do que a Lindsay te fez. Você está com medo de se machucar de novo. – Ela acena em concordância. – Mas eu sei o que estou te falando, e o que eu te falo agora é: Você tem que deixar esse medo de lado e tentar ser feliz. Você já deu o primeiro passo que era aceitar seus sentimentos pela Brittany...

- Mas Davi... E se ela não se sente assim.

- Ela sente.

- Como você sabe?

- Nos últimos dias, principalmente ontem que você não foi dar aula, ela não parava de falar de você. Quinn me disse e toda vez que nós nos falamos ela passa a maior parte do tempo perguntando sobre você. Ela também está com medo, assim como você ela ainda esta processando os sentimentos dela. Vai por mim, nem quando ela e Jake começaram a sair, ela agia do jeito que ela age com você. Típica garota de ensino médio apaixonada.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Não diga nada. Apenes leve o tempo que _vocês _duas precisam para _digerir _tudo, e depois tome a iniciativa. Mas um conselho para você... Fique atenta para os sinais e tire a sua duvida do que ela sente.

- Sinais? Sinais do que?

- Você vai saber. – Dou-lhe uma tapinha no ombro. – Agora vou voltar a trabalhar, meu almoço terminar e 15 minutos. Você vai aceitar meu pedido? De você ficar aqui comigo ao invés de ficar com a Tia Maria e o Tio Pablo?

- Acho que sim... Eu tenho que falar com eles.

- Tudo bem. Se você quiser, depois que eu chegar, nós podemos sair todos para jantar. Buscamos eles no aeroporto e vamos para um restaurante.

Ela acena em concordância.

- Bom, agora eu vou indo. – Levanto-me pegando minha maleta e chaves.

- Davi... Obrigada.

- Sem problemas. Mas acho que você tem uma ligação para fazer. – Digo apontando para seu celular. – Tchau Sanny.

Meu trabalho está feito.

* * *

_**Brittany...**_

Quinn e eu estamos voltando do almoço, fomos almoçar em um restaurante hoje – Liguei para o Jake e como sempre, ele está muito ocupado para almoçar comigo –. Durante o almoço, Quinn me perguntou se Santana tinha vindo ontem, eu falei que não porque ela me ligou falando que não estava se sentindo bem – Eu contei para Quinn sobre o _quase beijo_, ela olhou assustada, mas depois fez um comentário de que ela já tinha ideia de que algo está acontecendo entre nós. Mas o que realmente está acontecendo? – Ainda temos 20 minutos, então eu resolvi comprar sorvete para nós.

- Brittany.

- O que?

- Você contou ao Mike sobre você também gostar de garotas? – Ela pergunta.

- Sim. Um dia em uma pausa, nós estávamos conversando sobre uma das alunas dele, a Stephanie, ele me falou que ela tem uma queda por mim. Então eu disse que se não namorasse o Jake e ela fosse mais velha, eu ficaria com ela. Ele pensou que eu estava brincando, mas eu falei que não, que eu também gosto de meninas. – Conto.

- Entendi.

- Porque Quinn?

- Nada não, foi só uma conversa que nós tivemos. – Ela dá de ombros.

Terminamos o sorvete e voltamos para a academia. Enquanto Quinn vai abrindo as porta, eu vou estacionar meu carro.

* * *

_**Santana… Á noite.**_

_(...)_

- Então mi hija... Como vai indo no trabalho? – Mami pergunta.

- Bem. Eu consegui o cargo de Capitã na S.W.A.T. – Digo orgulhosa.

- Parabéns mi hija. Devemos comemorar! – Papi diz levantando sua taça de vinho.

Buscamos eles no aeroporto e agora estamos no restaurante Parmeggio.

Levantamos nossas taças e brindamos "_A Santana"_.

- Querida, desculpe-me a pergunta, mas qual é sua função como Capitã? – Mami pergunta.

A única coisa que ela intende é que eu salvo vidas. Hahahaha...

- Eu monitoro todos os Subalternos e Graduados ajeitando missão e uniforme e também tenho a função de comandar qualquer cargo abaixo do meu, e comparecer a todas as missões e reuniões, eu posso montar grupos grandes para operações ou grande missões.

- Isso é grande querida. Você merece. – Papi diz.

- Obrigado papi.

- David. Você está cuidando bem dela?

- Essa é minha prioridade Tio Pablo.

- Muito bem. Se acontecer alguma coisa com a minha menina, ela rapidamente vai ficar em nossa casa. Vocês dois juntos aprontam de mais e você _deve_ protegê-la se não...

- Papi! Para.

- Só estou alertando.

Disse aos meus pais que Davi quer que eu fique com ele, no começo eles hesitaram, mas depois deixaram quando eu disse que Davi implorou como um bebê, isso me resultou uma tapa no braço, mas dei o troco e acertei-lhe no estômago...

- Não se preocupe Tio. Sanny é como minha irmã caçula e eu sempre vou cuidar dela. – Ele da uma tapinha em meu ombro.

- Vocês juntos são terríveis. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem das encrencas que vocês se metiam lá em Lima. – Mami diz.

Éramos terríveis mesmo. Quando morávamos em Lima, Ohio eu era a maior _badass _do McKinley High, não só porque sou prima do Davi – Ele era o _bad boy_ –, mas também porque eu era a Capitã das Cheerios, encrenqueira, sempre arrumava briga, insultava todos e eu era uma verdadeira _bitch. _Eu ficava com todos os rapazes. Isso foi antes de eu sair do armário, depois que eu sai nada mudou – Também, estavam todos sobre ameaça minha e de Davi. Se alguém me humilhasse, nós íamos descer todo Lima Heights em seus traseiros e não me responsabilizo pelas ações da Tia Snix. – Eu era odiada e idolatrada. Virei a maior _lésbica jogadora _que alguém podia imaginar toda noite eu terminava dentro das calças de alguma garota. Meu passado me condena.

* * *

O resto do jantar foi o de sempre. Contei mais um pouco do meu trabalho, mami e papi falaram do cruzeiro e Davi sobre o seu trabalho. Pagamos a conta – Davi e eu, papi e mami queriam também, mas nós não deixamos. -, levamos papi e mami embora, disse a eles que sexta ou sábado eu pegaria meu carro, depois Davi e eu fomos embora.

* * *

Estou sentada no balcão da cozinha olhando para o copo de suco em minha mão.

- Você ligou para ela? – Davi pergunta sentando em minha frente.

- Liguei. Disse que sentia muito e eu que não ia hoje também por causa dos meus pais.

- E ela?

- Ela disse que tudo bem. Que podíamos voltar na semana que vem.

- Semana que vem?

- É. Também estranhei, mas ela falo que era para eu poder passar mais tempo com a mami e o papi. Eu disse a ela que papi só vai voltar na segunda e ela sugeriu isso.

- Entendi.

- E é por isso que vou compensa-la, amanhã mesmo vou fazer uma programação das danças que vou ensina-la.

- Manda vê garota. Mostra para ela o poder _latino. _– Ele me dá uma piscadela.

Ficamos um tempo conversando e depois fomos dormir. Tiro a maquiagem, escovo os dentes e entro em meu pijama. Antes de escorregar para debaixo dos lençóis, pego meu celular, vou mandar uma mensagem para Brittany.

_**Para Brittany: Eu realmente sinto muito por não ter aparecido ontem e hoje. Mas prometo que vou compensá-la com as melhores aulas que você já teve em sua vida. Tenha uma boa noite. **_

_**Doces sonhos Britt-Britt. Beijos**_

_**XoXo.**_

_**- Santana.**_

Tomara que ela não esteja brava comigo. A conversa com Davi hoje me ajudou, estou refletindo, eu realmente gosto dela. Eu nunca me senti assim por alguém antes, ainda mais nessa situação. Nunca fui boa no assunto _sentimentos_, sou muito difícil de admiti-los, já tive bastante namoradas e por nenhuma delas eu fiquei assim. Nunca me apaixonei, nunca disse _eu te amo_, nem para Lindsay que namoramos quatro meses, o máximo que disse é um _eu te adoro. _Às vezes acho que sou uma pessoa fria. É raro algo de _bom_ acontecer comigo geralmente dá tudo errado, por exemplo: Minha Abuela me odeia por eu ser lésbica, ela não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro. Ser rejeitada pela pessoa que é tudo para mim, e que mais admiro até hoje... É uma dor insuportável. Ser traída pela Lindsay realmente doeu, me machucou muito, mais ser rejeitada pela minha Abuela realmente partiu meu coração. Acho que Deus ou o universo quer me castigar pelo meu _pecado_ lésbico.

_Zuummm... Zuummm... Zuummm_

Meu celular vibra na mesinha ao lado de minha cama. O pego e vejo uma mensagem da Brittany. Sinto Uma sensação de formigamento em meu estômago, pensei que ela não ia me responder. Abro a mensagem.

_**De Brittany: Tudo bem. Estou muito ansiosa, mal posso esperar para semana que vem ; ). Aproveite o resto da semana com seus pais...**_

_**P.S. Amei o Britt-Britt ;D**_

_**Bons sonhos San. Beijos**_

_**Xoxo.**_

_**- Britt-Britt ;D**_

Bons sonhos _minha Britt-Britt._

* * *

**Gostaram? Deixem suas opiniões. ;D **

* * *

**Carol: Você me faz feliz, e eu AMO quem me faz feliz, apesar de serem poucas pessoas... O beijo vai acontecer, em breve... E não é só o beijo que vai ser quente... ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

_****_**Resolvi postar hoje... Estou me recuperando da ressaca e resolvi ficar em casa hoje. Meu aniversário foi demais, bebi muito e me diverti a vontade.**

**Bom, aqui está.**

**Espero que gostem e por favor... Reviews**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Santana...**_

Acordei cedo hoje – 9:30 AM, tá, não tão cedo – Estou fazendo panquecas de chocolate para o café da manhã e suco de laranja – Melhor suco de sempre –, Davi ainda está dormindo e com certeza vai acordar com uma ressaca daquelas. Ontem ele foi a Prime com o Paul, Jake – Fiquei surpresa de ver que ele ainda está vivo – e as meninas. Não fui porque sai com meus pais, fomos a uma Pizzaria – Copacabana –, cheguei em casa 23:30 e quando estava indo me trocar para dormir meu celular tocou...

_**Flashback on – Sexta a noite.**_

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

Quem será? Numero restrito, ótimo!

- Alô?

- _Saaaannnnnyyyyyyyy!_

Aff! Crê em Deus Pai! É o Davi?

- Davi é você?

- _David, deixe-me falar com ela._ – Alguém diz, mas não consigo reconhecer a voz por causa das gritarias à volta.

- _Nããoo! Eu... Falar... Ela... EU! – _Davi engole as palavras.

Que situação.

- _Me dá o celular David, estou falando sério! _– A voz soa mais forte e alto e já a reconheço. – Alo? San? Sou eu, Brittany.

Sua voz...

- Oi Britt. Tudo bem?

-_ Sim e você?_

- Vou bem.

-_ E como vai indo com seus pais? David falou que você saiu com eles. Aposto que eles estavam morrendo de saudades de você._

Ela é tão... Fofa.

- Vai tudo bem. Sim, hoje fomos à pizzaria Copacabana.

-_ A pizza de lá é ótima!_

- Concordo. Britt, eu quero te agradecer.

- _Pelo o quê?_

- Por ter me deixado passar esse final de semana com meus pais, por não estar brava e... Por ser _você._ – A última parte sai sem eu perceber.

Oh, droga! Ainda bem que ela não está aqui para me ver corar.

- _Não precisa agradecer San... É só você me dar às aulas._

- Prometo que você não vai se arrepender.

- _Br..t..ny! Vo-cê vai pedi-la em namoro (soluço) ou em casa-mento mesmo? _– Davi fala.

Bato a mão na testa. Filha da puta! Ele me paga.

- _Eu... Eu... _– Ela gagueja.

- Desculpe por isso Brittany. Ele deve estar muito bêbado.

- _Sim, na verdade eu liguei para saber se tem como você vir busca-lo. Paul e Jake estão bêbados e Quinn está passando mal. Eu vou leva-la ao hospital, Paul e Jake vão ficar aqui no clube e eu não acho uma boa ideia deixar o David com eles._

Coitada, sobrou tudo para ela.

- Sim, tudo bem. Já estou indo.

- _Obrigada San. Vou desligar, tenho que devolver o celular do Paul que Davi pegou para ligar para você, Paul nem percebeu ainda, Quinn já está ficando verde e os meninos estão dançando em cima da mesa._

Aff...

- Ok. Tchau Britt.

- Tchau San.

_**Flashback off**_

Enfim, fui busca-lo, mas não vi a Brittany porque ela já tinha saído não a vejo deis de segunda, nós só nos falamos por mensagem e celular. Davi estava tão bêbado que quando ele falava saia tudo enrolado, a única coisa que entendi foi quando ele falou que a Quinn e o Jake discutiram por causa da Brittany e que ela não parava de perguntar de mim. Ele não me disse o motivo da discussão, só falou que Quinn estava defendendo Brittany.

* * *

Davi aparece na cozinha de ray-ban e só de bermuda.

- Bom dia, pinguinha. – Zuo.

- Fala baixo! – Ele diz quase gritando.

Caio na gargalhada.

- Sanny... Por favor...

Vou até a gaveta de remédio e pego umas aspirinas. Entrego-lhe e ele senta no balcão. Jogo umas panquecas em um prato e coloco em sua frente. Volto para meu assento para terminar de comer as minhas.

- Panquecas de chocolate? – Ele pergunta.

- Sim.

Ele começa a comer, parasse até um monstro. Solto uma suave risada. Termino minhas panquecas, coloco o prato e o copo na pia e os lavo. Enxugo minhas mãos com o guardanapo e o dependuro. Pego meu celular para ver as horas – 10:00 hrs. – Melhor eu me apressas. Pego minha bolsa que está dependurada na cadeira e as chaves do carro em cima do balcão.

- Aonde você vai Sanny?

- Devolver o carro na Localiza e depois vou para casa dos meus pais buscar mi pequeño bebé.

- Oh... Manda um oi para a Tia Maria e para o Tio Pablo.

Aceno um "_sim"_ e saio.

* * *

Devolvi o carro aluga e estou indo a pé para a casa dos meus pais – Não são tão longe, só alguns quarteirões, tipo uns 40 minutos a pé –, é bom caminhar de vez em quando, me deixa menos preguiçosa. Olho meu celular para ver as horas – 11:15. – Vou chegar a tempo do almoço, mas não sei se vou querer comer, ainda estou digerindo o café da manhã.

* * *

Hoje o sol está reconfortante – Felizmente ele não está queimando meus neurônios –, uma leve brisa de vento batendo em meu rosto, adoro o tempo assim – Sol + vento = calor com friozinho –, sinto arrepios com o vento batendo em meu rosto mesmo com a roupa que estou – Tênis, calça jeans clara, camisa regata branca (sério, eu adoro regata, posso dizer que 90% das minhas camisas são regata) e uma jaqueta de couro marrom –, é a sensação de sentir o tempo assim, _me gusta_.

Caminhando e pensando. Pensando nos meus amigos, por mais que eu odeie admitir sinto falta deles, das noites de loucuras com Puck, das risadas com a Boca de Truta, as disputas com Jones e... Não acredito que vou dizer isso, da Hobbit, adoro implicar com ela. O que posso dizer, sempre vou ser uma _badass_, e Berry é meu alvo favorito.

* * *

Estou passando em frente do restaurante Trindade –É caminho para casa dos meus pais – Acho que vou entrar em comprar um pudim, eles fazem o melhor pudim de leite que já comi em minha vida. Entro e vou direto à vitrine de sobremesas, ainda tem dois pedaços – Já são meus –. Uma moça morena vem me atender, peço-lhe os dois pedaços, ela os coloca em uma caixinha de isopor cada um e me entrega. Vou até o caixa para pagar e... Que surpresa! Jake por aqui – Novamente! – Ele está sentado um uma mesa para dois e olhando para um vaso de flor que se encontra no canto da parede. Como sou _muito educada_, vou lá dizer um _oi._

- Olá Jake! – Digo chegando à mesa.

Ele leva um susto e me olha espantado.

- O-oi San... Santana? – Ele me olha com um olhar interrogativo. – O que você faz aqui?

- Eles fazem o melhor pudim, e deu vontade de comer. – Digo apontando para a sacola de pudim em minha mão.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- E você? – Pergunto.

- Almoçando. Almoço aqui direto.

- Hum... Está acompanhado? – Aponto para o outro prato que está do outro lado.

- É... S-sim. Um amigo. – Ele gagueja.

- Seu _amigo_ deve ser um vegan ou tem uma alimentação rigorosa, ou algo assim. – Digo com um tom brincalhão apontando para o prato de salada.

_Amigo_, sei... Ele solta uma risada sem graça.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Foi _bom_ te ver Jake.

- Igualmente Santana.

Digo Tchau e vou seguindo meu caminho. Sinto minhas costas queimarem – Sei que ele está me olhando –. Um "amigo", tá bom. Colega, eu sou mulher, reconheço bem um prato de comida pedido por uma mulher. Salada, isso é o que as _maiorias _das mulheres pedem, e também, porque ele iria beber vinho com um "amigo", geralmente os homens bebem cerveja ou um refrigerante. Homem só bebe vinho em almoço ou jantar quando está acompanhado por uma mulher. E porque o nervosismo de me ver? Ele estava fazendo algo errado? Às vezes acho que eu deveria trabalhar para CIA ou FBI, ou até ser um Detetive. Eu sou foda. Eu sei o que é traição, na época da escola eu fazia isso o tempo todo com os garotos – Antes de eu sair do armário claro –, sei que ele está aprontando alguma. Quando estou saindo do restaurante dou uma ultima olhada por cima do ombro. Não disse, uma mulher senta em sua frente, tenho certeza de que é a mesma que entrou no carro dele aquele dia – A mesma cor de cabelo. –, Jake, Jake. O que será que _você_ anda aprontando? Espero que você não magoe minha Britt-Britt se não... Tia Snix vai quebrar seu brinquedinho.

* * *

Depois de andar mais alguns minutos – E quarteirões – e de ter comido os mais deliciosos pudins, chego à casa dos meus pais. É uma casa grande como a maioria daqui – Dois andar, uma garagem ao lado, um jardim na frente, piscina nos fundo (a maioria tem) e um grande espaço nos fundos. Andar de baixo o de sempre: Sala de estar, área de Jantar, banheiro e cozinha (a lavanderia é nos fundos). Andar de cima: Quarto da frente é dos meus pais, o quarto do lado é o meu que tem a sacada que fica em cima da garagem, o quarto do fundo é para visitas e o banheiro do outro lado do corredor. – Típico quase todas as casas são iguais, só muda a cor, o jardim e que umas tem garagem e outras não.

Vou até a porta e a abro. Já sinto o cheiro de lasanha – Hum... – Papi está na mesa de jantar mexendo em seu notebook. Caminho até ele.

- Mesmo em férias o senhor não larga do serviço né papi.

- Mi hija! Bom dia. – Ele me abraça e me beija no rosto.

- Bom dia papi.

- Na verdade estou só lendo meus e-mails, verificando se meu residente fez tudo certinho. – Ele diz com um sorriso. – Sua _madre _está na cozinha, ela está fazendo lasanha.

- Senti o cheiro quando entrei.

- Irresistível. – Papi comenta nos fazendo rir.

O deixo e vou para a cozinha, o cheiro de lasanha fica mais forte e me dá água na boca. Mami está na pia lavando um pouco de louça.

- Buenos días mami.

- Buenos días mi amor.

- O cheiro está ótimo.

- Você vai almoçar conosco né?

- Desculpe mami, mas acho que não.

- Por quê? – Ela me olha chocada.

- Estou sem fome, fiz panquecas hoje para Davi e eu, e a caminho daqui eu comi dois pudins de leite.

- Você tem que parar de comer porcaria mi hija.

- Fazia tempo mami. E eles são irresistíveis. – Faço beicinho.

Ela revira os olhos. Temos isso em comum, assim como a cor dos olhos e da pele, eu me pareço mais com meu pai, a cor de cabelo e a aparência.

- Ok. Mas guardarei um pedaço para você levar e comer mais tarde com David.

- Gracias mami. Falando nele... Ele mandou um _oi _para você e papi.

Ela sorri.

- Mande outro.

Assenti com a cabeça. Antes que ela volte sua atenção para a louça pergunto...

- Mami. Me vino a buscar a mi bebé.

- Tu bebé te está esperando en el garaje de mi hija. Ela responde.

- Gracias. – Dou-lhe um beijo no rosto e vou para os fundos.

* * *

Tirando a frente, a outra entrada da garagem fica nos fundos. Estou muito ansiosa, já faz um tempo que não vejo mi pequeño bebé. Abro a porta da garagem e acendo as luzes. Lá está ele. Mi pequeño bebé. Sei que meus olhos estão brilhando. Solto um suspiro e puxo a capa de cima dele.

- Hola bebe. Mami te perdiste. – Digo passando a mão nele. – Sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre. – Vou andando em volta e depois para em sua frente outra vez. – Vamos a matar la nostalgia y dar un paseo?

Sem pensar duas vezes corro e pego as chaves dependurada na parede, vou até o lado do motorista, aperto o alarme para destravar, abro a porta e sento. Ahhh... Solto um suave suspiro de satisfação. Senti falta dos bancos de couro macios, de segurar o volante, de ouvir o som do motor... De tudo. Eu _amo_ meu carro, mi pequeno bebé, cuido dele como se fosse um filho, mas o posso fazer, sou apaixonada por carros, ainda mais o meu – Um Stillo amarelo, com teto solar, rodas aro 17 prateadas, insulfilme preto, rebaixado 5 dedos e um sistema de som incrível –, pode até ser estranho uma garota se interessar por carros, mais esse é um dos meus _hobbies _– Bom era.

"Eu ganhei esse carro dos meus pais no meu aniversário de 16 anos. Davi sempre me levava – Escondido – Para ver corridas de rua que a turma dele fazia, ele participava de algumas e sempre ganhava. Quando ganhei meu carro, comecei a participar também, geralmente só nas corridas entre mulheres, às vezes Davi e eu apostávamos uma corrida, mas nós nunca descobrimos quem era melhor – Sempre acabava em empate – Uma vez eu decidi participar de uma corrida com os rapazes, tinha um cara – Luke Hunter – Ele sempre odiou Davi por ganhar as corridas que ele participava, e me odeia por eu ter dado o fora nele e o humilhado em público o chamando de _"caçador de periquitos" _e que ela era "_uma bolha enorme fazedora de gases"_. Qual é ele mereceu por ter me chamado de _"lésbica vadia"_. Nessa corrida Davi não participou, ele não queria que corresse, mas como sou teimosa eu fui. Eu estava em primeiro e Luke em segundo, perto da linha de chegada, Luke bateu em minha traseira me fazendo perder o controle – Quem conseguiria controlar um carro desgovernado que estava a 220 km/h ein? – Meu carro capotou e Luke ganhou. A multidão veio correndo para ver se eu estava bem quando Davi me tirou de dentro do carro. Fiz um pequeno corte na cabeça e quebrei o braço direito – Ele tinha enroscado entre o freio de mão e o banco – Eu gritava de dor, Davi gritava para alguém chamar uma ambulância. Todos estavam desesperados. Quando Luke chegou ao meio da multidão, Davi rapidamente foi até ele, com sangue nos olhos de raiva, começou a soca-lo. Eu gritava de dor e pedindo para o ele parar – Por mais que Luke merecia – Uns caras o seguraram e conseguiram tira-lo de cima do Luke, mesmo morrendo de dor não pude deixar de sorrir quando vi os punhos de Davi cheio de sangue e a cara do Luke toda arrebentada. Depois a ambulância chegou e levou eu, Davi e Luke para o hospital. A policia tinha chegado ao hospital para nos interrogar, não contamos que estávamos em uma corrida de rua – Elas são clandestinas e resultaria em nossa prisão – Combinamos de dizer que Davi e eu estávamos em meu carro e que Luke perdeu o controle batendo em nós, que o carro capotou e que Davi bateu nele. Eu não fiz um Boletim de Ocorrência contra o Luke e ele não fez um contra o Davi, eu apenas o fiz concertar meu carro – Ele é dono de uma oficina – Caso ao contrário eu o processaria – Esse foi nosso acordo – Quando meus pais chegaram, eles ficaram _putos _comigo e quase mataram o Davi – É nós contamos a verdade – Depois disso nunca mais corri."

Ás vezes bate uma vontade, ai eu sai cantando pneus pelas ruas desertas. É difícil, está no sangue já, passei quase 3 anos participando dessas corridas, esse acidente aconteceu alguns meses antes do meu aniversário de 18 anos e da minha formatura – Minha sorte foi por não passa-las com o braço engessado –. Meu carro foi concertado _bonitinho_ do jeito que era. Com 19 anos entrei para policia – Nova eu sei – e com 20 me voluntariei para a S.W.A.T e me mudei para Los Angeles deixando meu bebê aqui. Eu não tenho um carro em L.A, uso o do Puck agora. Mas quando voltar eu vou leva-lo.

Minha mami aparece na garagem.

- Te sentías realmente lo extraño no?

- Muita mami. Muita.

Esse carro é meu xodó, muitas coisas já aconteceram dentro e fora dele. Já fiz sexo em todos os bancos, no capô e no teto desse carro... Não me leve a mal, mas eu era muito safada já disse.

Mami caminha até o lado do carro segurando uma vasilha média nas mãos.

- Aqui mi hija, guardei metade da lasanha para você e David comerem.

- Obrigada mami.

- Ir a dar un paseo con él. Pero ten cuidado con mi hija. No quiero tener que ir a por ella en el hospital otra vez.

- No se preocupe. Tendré cuidado. Y no puedo soportar a correr ese día. – Digo dando-lhe uma piscadela.

- Ok mi amor, pero ten cuidado de todos modos.

Dou-lhe um sorriso. Fecho a porta do carro e aperto o botão para abrir o portão da garagem. Dou um tchau para mami e ligo o motor. Para não assustar a minha _velha_, saio com cuidado, quando chego à rua e o portão já está fechado saio cantando pneu.

Ventos sobre os meus cabelos – Não ligo se vai bagunçar, meu cabelo é _bom_ então não tem problema – Óculos de sol, vidros abaixados, chamando toda a atenção das pessoas e sentindo a batida do som, estou escutando Sexy And I Know It do LMFAO, o carro todo estremece e sinto todos os ossos e músculos do corpo vibrarem. Todos falam que o meu sistema de som, é muito para uma _garota_, eu não acho – São: 2 potência Taramps 40.000 RMS, 1 fileira de corneta Titânio, 2 tuite Selene, 2 alto falante de 22, 1 medidor de potência e 1 bateria de caminhão – Isso para mim é o básico. Se preparem moradores da Califórnia, Santana Lopez está de volta.

* * *

Depois de passar a tarde inteira andando de carro volto em casa – agora são 18: 37 PM – . Davi estava dormindo no sofá e a TV estava ligada – Hora da vingança! – Desligo a TV e vou para a cozinha, abro a geladeira e pego a lata _spray _de chantilly, depois uma caneta marca texto que está em cima do bloco de notas no balcão e volto à sala. Com muito cuidado para não acorda-lo, começo a desenhar em seu rosto, faço um bigode mexicano – Aqueles fininhos com as pontas para cima – Desenho um óculos e escrevo _LOSER_ em sua testa – Quase pronto –, pego meu celular e tiro uma foto, agora posto no meu facebook e... Postado – Adicionei o Paul, Kurt, Brittany, Quinn e o Jake no facebook – E agora o _gran finale... _Ligo a câmera do meu celular e começo a filmar. Com a lata _spray _de chantilly, pego sua mão direita e esguicho chantilly nela. Com a ponta da coberta que está sobre ele, levemente eu paço em seu rosto – Ai quando ele for coçar e seu rosto vai sujar tudo – Uma... Droga! Vamos lá. Duas... Quase! Três... _Plaft!_ Rááááá... Como eu disse...

- Que porra é essa! – Ele grita com o rosto tudo sujo.

Paro de gravar e caio na gargalhada.

- A... Vin-vingança tarda... Mas nun-ca falha. – Digo em meio aos risos.

- SANYYYYYY! – Ele começa a grita limpando seu rosto com as mãos. – Porque você fez isso caramba?

- Por você ter me feito passar vergonha _duas _vezes na frente da Brittany.

- Urg! Precisava ser assim? E... Você gravou! – Ele diz apontando para meu celular.

Com um sorrido diabólico em meu rosto, aceno "_sim"_ e quando o vejo se levantando saio correndo para meu quarto. Entro e tranco a porta. Em seguida ele começa soca-la.

- _Sanny abre essa porta!_

- Não!

- _Abre!_

- Nunca! Eu disse que você ia me pagar!

- _Não se atreva a colocar no youtube Santana Lopez!_

- Ops! Tarde de mais! – Digo depois de colocar o vídeo na internet.

- _Eu vou te matar!_

- Tenta a sorte!

Ficamos assim uma meia hora. Depois que ele desistiu, eu abro a porta. Está silencioso, devagar sem fazer barulho vou caminhado para a cozinha... _Splash!_ Um monte de água vem em meu rosto. Com a blusa, cabelo e rosto molhado, eu vejo deve segurando uma jarra de água – Vazia – E rindo da minha cara.

- Bem feito. – Ele diz

- Urg! – Vou até a pia e pego um pano na gaveta.

- Está feliz agora? – Pergunto irritada.

- Me sinto melhor.

- Idiota.

- Igualmente.

Reviro os olhos.

- Então... O que fez hoje de bom?

- Devolvi o carro para a localiza como te falei de manhã, fui à casa dos meus pais, peguei meu carro e andei a tarde inteira com ele.

- Hum... Mato a saudade?

- Sim. E você?

- Assisti TV.

- Hum... Minha mãe mandou lasanha para nós. Está na geladeira.

- Eba! – Ele grita como criança.

- Sanny, a turma vai a Prime hoje e nos chamou. Você vai?

A turma... Isso que a quer dizer que a Brittany também vai...

- Sim. Que horas?

- 21:30.

- Ok. Vamos jantar?

- Sim.

* * *

Comemos a lasanha e eu fiz um pouco de arroz branco. Agora estou terminando de me arrumar. Hoje eu decidi vestir um short jeans curto, camiseta bem agarrada de manga curta preta, um colete jeans vermelho e uma sandália de salto alto todo fechado vermelho. Passei uma maquiagem vermelha e preta. Arrasei! Pego minhas chaves e celular e saio do quarto. Hoje vamos com meu carro.

* * *

Estou procurando um lugar para estacionar na frente – O estacionamento está todo ocupado – Todos estão nos olhando... Eu sei, eu sei... _Nós _chamamos muito a atenção. Ainda mais com os vidros fechados. Encontro um lugar perto da entrada. Quando saí do carro eu escuto os cochichos: "_Não acredito, era uma mulher" " Pensei que fosse homem" "Não acredito que esse carro é dela"_, idiotas.

* * *

_**Kurt...**_

- Gente! Alguém viu a Santana e o David? – Pergunto chegando à cabine onde _quase_ todos estão.

Eles dizem não. Só me faltava eles não virem. Quero que eles cantem hoje. Não como, mas tem um monte de pessoas pedindo para um deles ou os dois cantarem. É, eles fizeram fama já.

- Por quê? – Brittany pergunta.

- Para eles cantarem. Eles cantaram no sábado e vocês perderam. Eles mandam muito bem.

- Cantar? Finjo que acredito. – Jake zomba de novo.

- Se você acha que estou mentido. Quando eles chegarem, veja por si mesmo. – Digo.

- Você está falando sério Kurt? – Quinn diz.

- É sério. Eles foram tão bem, que o pessoal veio atrás de mim e pediram para eles cantar de novo. – Falo.

- Eu acredito em você Kurt. – Brittany diz.

- Obrigado. – Agradeço.

Todos olham para ela.

- Gente. Qual é vocês viram como ele dançou com a Santana, lembram quando ele disse que faz essas coisas só quando ela esta junto?

- Brittany está certa. – Quinn concorda.

- Bom, então é esperar para ver. – Paul diz.

Deus!...

* * *

_**Santana...**_

Entramos – Davi estava conversando com o Rob sobre não sei o que e aproveitei para pedir que ele ficasse de olho no meu _bebê – _O lugar está lotado. Depois de alguns passos eu vejo a turma – Eles estão sentados na mesma cabine que estavam Sexta – Puxo Davi pelo braço e caminhamos até eles.

- Olá. – Aceno a todos.

- Oi. – Eles acenam de volta.

Paul está sentado ao lado de Quinn e do outro lado da mesa, Brittany está ao lado de Jake. Ele está com o braço em volta de seu ombro. Uma onda de ciúmes passa por meu corpo – Que vontade de voar no pescoço dele. –, Brittany sorri para mim e eu devolvo com um meio sorriso.

- O Kurt está louco atrás de vocês. – Quinn diz.

- Por quê? – Davi pergunta.

Antes que ela possa responder, Kurt aparece me agarrando num abraço.

- Pensei que vocês não viriam. – Ele diz.

- Eu estava conversando com o Rob. – Davi fala.

- Quinn falou que você estava nos procurando. – Digo.

- Sim. Quero que vocês cantem hoje.

- Por quê? – Davi e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom, depois da incrível apresentação de vocês, o pessoal estão pedindo _biz_. Vamos gente! – Kurt choraminga.

Olho para a turma, eles estão com um olhar curioso e ansioso. Olho para o Davi, ele está olha para os meninos e depois volta para mim, seu olhar é de nervoso – Acho que ele nunca cantou na frente deles –, mas então ele acena "_sim"_ com a cabeça. Volto para Kurt com um sorriso.

- Ok. Nós vamos. – Digo.

-_Yes!_ Vamos. – Ele pula de alegria e me puxa pelo braço.

Pego o braço do Davi e o puxo junto comigo.

* * *

_**Brittany...**_

- Só quero ver o mico. – Jake fala.

- Porque você é tão idiota? Não é só porque a _sua _vida é um inferno, que você tem que tenta destruir a dos outros! – Quinn fala.

Vai começar.

- E quem foi que pediu a sua opinião sua...

- Chega! Vai começar de novo? – Grito interrompendo Jake. – Caramba! Agora vocês só brigam, que saco!

- Brittany tem razão. – Paul comenta.

Quinn e Jake resmungam e eu volto minha atenção até o palco onde Kurt está indo falar com a banda. Cantar. A Santana é uma caixinha de surpresas. Ela parece não ter gostado de me ver ao lado do Jake, porque ela chegou com um sorriso e logo que olhou para o Jake seu sorriso desapareceu. Tentei faze-la sorrir de novo, mas a única coisa que recebi foi um meio sorriso.

* * *

_**Santana...**_

- Você está bem Davi? Parece nervoso.

- É... Acho, que sim. É que eu nunca mostrei esse meu lado para eles. Estou meio nervoso.

- É só relaxar. Fazer como naquele dia.

- É mais eu estava bêbado.

- Relaxe Davi. Já fizemos isso antes.

- Espero que eles não me zoem.

- E não vão. Vamos mostrar a eles um pouco de _duende_. – Dou-lhe uma piscadela.

Ele sorri. Kurt vem até nós com os microfones.

- Tudo pronto? – Kurt pergunta.

Acenamos _"sim"_.

- Você primeiro Davi. – Digo.

Ele sobe ao palco. Hora do show.

* * *

**Deixe seus reviews com suas opiniões e criticas.**

**Estou me desanimando um pouco. Quase ninguém comenta e isso não me ajuda. Não vão ser todos os capítulos emocionantes. A coisa vai esquentar mais para frente.**

* * *

**Tradução:**

**_mi pequeño bebé/meu pequeno bebê**  
**_Me vino a buscar a mi bebé/vim buscar meu bebê **  
**_tu bebé te está esperando en el garaje de mi hija/seu bebê está te aguardando na garagem minha filha**  
**_gracias/obrigada**  
**_Hola bebé/Oi bebê**  
** _Mami te perdiste/Mamãe sentiu sua falta**  
**_sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre/você continua linda como sempre**  
**_vamos a matar la nostalgia y dar un paseo?/vamos matar a saudade e sair para dar uma volta?**  
**_Te sentías realmente lo extraño no?/Você sentiu muita falta dele né?**  
**_Ir a dar un paseo con él. Pero ten cuidado con mi hija. No quiero tener que ir a por ella en el hospital otra vez./Vá dar uma volta com ele. Mas tome cuidado minha filha. Não quero ter que ir buscá-la no hospital outra vez.**  
**_No se preocupe. Tendré cuidado. Y no puedo soportar a correr ese día./Não se preocupe. Eu terei cuidado. E eu não corro deis de aquele dia.**  
**_Ok mi amor, pero ten cuidado de todos modos./Ok meu amor, mas cuidado mesmo assim.**

* * *

**Um spoiler = Próximo capitulo, a programação de dança que Santana preparou.**

* * *

**Carol: Então você gosta de cenas quentes? Logo, logo... Você vai ter o que deseja... ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Primeiramente quero agradecer à Carol e GiuTondin Amo Vocês Muito obrigada mesmo!  
**

* * *

**Os próximos capítulos vão ter a programação de dança que Santana preparou. Em maneira nenhuma que eu vou conseguir descrevê-las dançando. Então para cada capitulo eu vou colocar o link de um vídeo da cada estilo de dança praticado para vocês terem uma ideia (e imaginarem) o que elas vão fazer ;)**

**Link**: watch?v=vSSvD1jtcSs&feature=fvwrel

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**1ª Semana: Dança – Cha-Cha-Cha**_

_**- Segunda-Feira**_

_**Santana...**_

- Nossa San! Isso é um máximo! – Brittany pula de animação.

- Que bom que você gostou Britt. Eu prometi que te daria as melhores aulas de dança. Por isso preparei a programação e cada semana eu vou lhe ensinar uma dança.

- Legal, legal, legal! – Ela pula e bate palmas me fazendo rir.

Quando cheguei, Brittany me perguntou se iria continuar de onde paramos. Eu disse que não e que eu tinha algo diferente em mente, ela perguntou o que era e eu disse que essa semana eu lhe ensinaria o Cha-Cha-Cha.

- Você já me mostrou na semana passada que tem gingado. Então vai ser fácil de aprender. Como eu disse antes, essa semana nós teremos o Cha-Cha-Cha.

- Estou muito ansiosa San.

- Vou lhe explicar um pouco sobre essa dança ok?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- O Cha-cha-cha é um estilo de dança latino-americano derivado da rumba, do mambo, do Danzon cubano. Foi tirado do barulho feito pelos dançarinos nas pistas de dança. Popularizou-se no mundo com as formações das Big Bands, onde havia claro predomínio de instrumentos de sopro. O cha-cha-cha nasceu originalmente em Havanna nos anos 40...

Brittany esta me olhando de boca aberta.

- O que foi? – Pergunto.

- C-como você...

- Como eu sobre isso? – Termino sua frase e ela acena "_sim" _com a cabeça. – Quando eu tinha 9 anos, fui passar as férias de verão em Porto Rico, na casa dos meus avós, os pais do meu pai e lá eles me fizeram participar de todas as aulas de dança. Eu meio que aprendi um pouco sobre tudo.

- Legal.

- Vamos começar? – Pergunto.

Ela rapidamente se levanta e vem ao meu lado. Vou até o rádio e solto a música. Volto para meu lugar e começo a lhe mostrar os passos.

* * *

Depois de uma hora e meia de aula, decidimos parar e continuar amanhã. Estou surpreendida. Geralmente as pessoas _"apanham"_ para aprender a dançar esse tipo de dança, mas Brittany... Ela foi simplesmente... Maravilhosa.

* * *

Chego em casa jogando as chaves na mesa da sala e acendendo a luz – Está tudo quieto – Davi deve estar dormindo, olho no relógio – 19:30 PM – Brittany e eu concordamos de fazer as aulas das 17:40 às 19:10, uma hora e meia para ser exato. Vou tomar banho e descansar - E pensar na mais bela loira que já vi em minha vida.

* * *

_**Brittany...**_

Depois do banho entrei em meu pijama e deitei na cama. Hoje foi simplesmente demais. Estou _muito _feliz que Santana tenha feito essa programação. Ela é ótima. Lembro-me de sábado no clube, ela e David cantando. Fiquei ainda _mais _encantada...

_**Flashback on – Sábado à noite**_

Davi sobe ao palco, mas eu não vejo a Santana. A música começa tocar.

_**David:**_

_Como puede ser verdad_

_Last night I dreamt of san pedro  
Just like I'd never gone, i knew the song  
A young girl with eyes like the desert_

Santana sobe ao palco com um sorriso angelical.

_It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

A galera começa a assoviar e gritar.

_**Santana e David:**_

_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where I long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your spanish lullaby_

Santana vem até a frente do palco.

_**Santana:**_

_I fell in love with san pedro  
Warm wind carried on the sea, he called to me  
Te dijo te amo_

Ela da uma piscadela e varias pessoas gritam "_Eu também te amo"._ Urg! Idiotas insuportáveis.

_I prayed that the days would last  
They went so fast_

Ela volta ao lado de David. Seus corpos balançando para os lados em ritmo da música.

_**Santana e David:**_

_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where i long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your spanish lullaby_

Ela vai até a frente novamente.

_**Santana:**_

_Yo quiero estar donde el sol toca cielo  
Cuando es hora de siesta  
Tu los puedes ver passar_

Uau... Sinto arrepios pelo meu corpo. Estou hipnotizada por ela.

David vem para frente também e para trás dela.

_**Santana e David:**_

_Caras tan bela, sin importar nada  
Where a girl loves a boy and a boy_

Eles param de frente um ao outro.

_**David:**_

_Loves a girl_

Ele a puxa dá dois passos para trás e ele a gira.

_**Santana:**_

_Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhh..._

_**Santana e David:**_

_(Your spanish lullaby)_

_**David:**_

_Last night i dreamt of san pedro_

_**Santana:**_

_(san pedro)_

_**Santana e David:**_

_It all seems like yesterday, not far away_

_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where i long to be  
La isla bonita  
And when the samba played  
The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your spanish lullaby_

Todos estão dançando. Uma boa parte está em pares, outros sozinhos e outros estão apenas gritando e assoviando. Bando de pervertidos!

_Tropical the island breeze  
All of nature wild and free  
This is where i long to be  
La isla bonita _

_**Santana:**_

_(Bonitaaaaaaa...)  
_

_**David:**_

_And when the samba played_

_**Santana e David:**_

_The sun would set so high  
Ring through my ears and sting my eyes  
Your spanish lullaby_

_**Santana:**_

_(Your spanish lullaby…)_

_**David:**_

_La la la la la la la_

_**Santana:**_

_Te dijo te amo_

_**David:**_

_Uuuuhhhh..._

_**Santana e David:**_

_Yeyeee.._.

_**Santana:**_

_La la la la la la la_

_**David:**_

_El dijo que te ama_

_Eiiieieiieieieieee..._

_**Santana:**_

_Paparapapapa..._

_Uuuuuuuiiieeeeeiiii..._

_**Santana e David:**_

_(La isla bonita...)_

_**David:**_

_La isla..._

_**Santana e David:**_

_Ooh Bonita_

_Bonita_

_Bonita_

_Your spanish lullaby_

David puxa e a gira de novo, ela para ao seu lado esquerdo e ele com as mãos em sua cintura.

A música termina e todos começam a gritar. Eles agradecem e saem do palco. Assim como eu, todos estão impressionados com o desempenho.

- Eu não disse? – Kurt fala todo orgulhoso.

Todos gaguejam para responder.

_(...)_

_**Flashback off**_

Ela realmente é _maravilhosa_. Cheia de surpresas, sempre me impressiona. Ela tem _esse poder_ sobre mim. Tudo que eu quero é ficar perto dela.

* * *

_**- Quinta-Feira**_

_**Santana...**_

- 5,6,7,8... E... 1,2,3,4...

Brittany tropeça e cai no chão – De novo – Já é a 5ª vez que ela cai em menos de uma hora.

- Você está bem? - Pergunto. Estou começando a ficar preocupada.

- Sim... Estou.

- Venha, vou te ajudar. – Estico minha mão, ela a pega e eu a ajudo a levantar.

- Tá tudo bem mesmo Britt? Você parece distante.

- Porque você acha?

- Você já caiu 5 vezes, e quando você não cai, você erra os passos.

- Não é nada.

- Venha. Vamos dar uma pausa. – A puxo e nos sentamos nos bancos perto do aparelho de som.

Desligo a musico e me viro de frente a ela. Seu olhar está em algum ponto no chão, ela aperta suas mãos em sinal de nervoso, ou algo parecido...

- Britt... O que está acontecendo?

- Não... Não é nada.

- Isso não me parece _nada_. Está me parecendo algo que é _mais que um nada._

Ainda olhando para o chão ela exala um grande suspiro.

- Olhe para mim. – Digo erguendo seu queixo. Seus olhos azuis batem com os meu, eles estão com um brilho, um brilho de tristeza. – Por favor. Diga-me o que está acontecendo.

- É... Só... Que... Eu... Que... – Ela da um suspiro. – Jake e eu brigamos. De novo na verdade.

- Quer falar sobre isso?

Ela abaixa seu olhar. Pego sua mão para ela saber que estou aqui para escuta-la, ajuda-la... Estou aqui para ela.

- Hoje completa um ano que estamos namorando. No meu almoço eu fui até o hospital, eu queria perguntar se podíamos sair e comemorar, tipo um jantar ou algo assim. Mas, ele disse que não tem tempo para essas _pequenas coisas_, que ele está muito ocupado no hospital e não pode deixar de fazer seu dever de médico para simplesmente sair em uma _data qualquer._ – Lagrimas começam a se formar em seus olhos.

Dever? E o_ seu_ dever como namorado seu inútil?

- Começamos a discutir. Eu falei que poderia ser para ele, mas para mim não era _simplesmente uma data qualquer. _Eu disse que ele só tem tempo para seu trabalho e nada mais. Ele falo que eu estou sendo egoísta e que eu só pensava em mim, em minhas vontades e nada mais. Ele gritou tanto comigo. Eu não intendo o porquê que ele está agindo dessa forma. Ele não era assim. Ele era atencioso, carinhoso... Ele se importava comigo. Agora, ele é essa pessoa amarga, ignorante. É como se ele tivesse esquecido se de mim e só tem foco em seu trabalho.

Ou em _alguém. _

Suas lágrimas começam a cair e eu não me importo de enxuga-las. Ela me olha nos olhos e abre um leve sorriso _triste._

- Britt. Ele está sendo um completo idiota agindo assim com você. _Ele_ é quem está sendo egoísta. Ele não vê a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. Sei que não estou nesse _"departamento"_ e até peço desculpas pelo o que vou dizer, mas... Eu acho que ele não te merece Britt... Não do jeito que ele está agindo. Você merece uma pessoa melhor.

Olha para ela, com medo de que ela vai gritar comigo ou algo assim... Mas ela abre um leve sorriso.

- Não é só você que acha isso. Quinn e Kurt também pensa assim e... Às vezes, _eu_ penso assim. Eu só... Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Você ainda o ama? – Pergunto e o medo bate em meu corpo.

- Eu... Eu não sei... Eu estou com medo. Nossas brigas estão ficando cada vez piores.

- Ele... Ele te bate?

Ela arregala os olhos.

- N-não. Ele nunca me bateu. Ele apenas me xinga e grita comigo. Mas eu estou com medo de que um dia isso aconteça. Toda briga ele diz que está perdendo as paciências comigo. – Mais lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto.

Raiva está crescendo dentro de mim. Juro que vou matá-lo.

- Britt, se ele relar em um fio de cabelo seu. Você me conta ok. Eu não vou deixa-lo te machucar.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Obrigado San.

Puxo-a em um abraço.

- Não precisa agradecer. Estou aqui para você. Quando você precisar ok. E eu não gosto de te ver triste.

Ela levanta a cabeça e olha para mim com um sorriso. Um sorriso feliz que me faz se perder nele. Eu _amo_ seu sorriso.

* * *

_**- Sexta-Feira**_

_**Brittany...**_

- Parabéns Britt. Você foi demais! – Santana me elogia fazendo-me corar.

- Tenho uma boa professora. – Agora ela é quem cora.

Terminamos a semana do Cha-Cha-Cha. Decidimos finalizar a semana de cada dança com um desempenho completo. Eu disse que vou querer gravar todos os desempenhos e ela concordou. Gostei muito de aprender o Cha-Cha-Cha. E agora estou mais ansiosa para as próximas danças.

Estamos juntando nossas coisas para sairmos. Marcamos hoje de sair. Ela me convidou para ir ao Copacabana. No começo eu pensei que ela estava me chamando para um encontro, mas depois ela falou que o Davi também vai e disse que eu podia chamar a Quinn. Senti-me um pouco desapontada, mas quem sabe um dia _nós_ não saímos em um encontro?

* * *

**Então... O que acharam? Deixem seus reviews com criticas, opiniões, sugestões...**

* * *

**Spoiler: Santana vai conhecer a família da Brittany... Mas não vai ser através da loira.**

* * *

**Até o próximo capitulo. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Carol: Eu insisto em agradecer... Obrigada... Promessa: Vou fazer meu máximo para não demorar muito para postar. Meu facebook é Sonia Lemes ;)**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Santana...**_

Maquiagem? OK. Cabelo? OK. Roupa? OK. Sapatos? OK.

Pronto... Mami me ligou ontem e me chamou – Bem, obrigou praticamente – Para ir a um almoço na casa de um grande amigo do papi. Eu não queria ir, Davi e a turma resolveram ir à praia hoje – Domingo. Praia. Sol. Mar. Eu sinto falta disso –, mas mami ficou insistindo e tudo mais dizendo que era importante, que os amigos queriam me conhecer e tudo mais... Ela não parou até eu dizer _"sim"_. Agora aqui estou. Ao lado dos meus pais em frente a uma casa branca esperando na grande porta com pedaços de vidro contornando-a. Mami aperta a campainha e rapidamente surgiu na porta uma senhora loira, olhos azuis e pele branca – Ela me lembra a Brittany -. Brittany... Eu queria estar com ela agora... Deis de que comecei a ensina-la e de seu desabafo quinta-feira, nós estamos bem próximas. Isso é bom, certo? Tipo... Assim nos conhecemos melhor e... Eu gosto cada vez mais dela... Eu queria saber se ela sente o mesmo, por mim. Nós trocamos olhares, sorrisos, mesmo negando eu sei que ela ficou com ciúmes ontem na Prime quando eu dancei com aquela garota. Eu sei. É como o Davi me disse: "_Fique atenta aos sinais..."_ Tenho certeza de que aquilo foi algum tipo de sinal e...

- É um prazer finamente conhece-la Santana. – A mulher loira fala me tirando de meus pensamentos.

- O prazer é meu Sra...

- Susan. Me chame de Susan.

- O prazer é meu, Susan. – Digo apertando sua mão e com um sorriso caloroso nos lábios.

- Entrem.

Ela abriu mais a porta nos dando passagem. Logo que entramos um homem veio em direção ao papi com um enorme sorriso e de braços aberto.

- Pablo! – Diz o homem abraçando meu pai.

- Hei Gabriel.

- Como foi à viagem?

- Maravilhosas. – Respondeu papi.

O rapaz da um aceno com a cabeça e se vira para minha mãe.

- Maria.

- Oi Gabriel. – Ela diz apertando sua mão.

- Vocês estão ótimos. – Gabriel elogia.

Meus pais abrem um sorriso. Ele se vira para mim e um sorriso maior ainda, surge em seus lábios.

- E você, deve ser a Santana?

Dou-lhe um aceno em concordância.

- É um prazer conhece-lo Sr...

- Pode me chamar de Gabriel ou Gabe. – Ele me interrompe.

Eles fazem muito isso é?

- É um prazer Gabriel.

Não sou muito intima dele para chama-lo de Gabe.

- O almoço está quase pronto. Sintam-se a vontade, a casa é de vocês.

Ele nos dirige até a sala de jantar e nos entrega uma taça de vinho. Papi está conversando com Gabriel na mesa de jantar e mami está na cozinha com Susan. Ela praticamente deve estar falando sobre receitas e a ajudando. Típico. Estou em pé olhando para algumas pinturas que estão na parede da sala. Uma me chama muita atenção: Um campo de flores, o brilho da lua iluminado tudo, uma leve neblina, e uma pessoa sentada observando a lua. Os tons, as cores frias. Simples, mas belo.

- Esse é o meu favorito.

Assusto-me com a voz. Olho para o lado, uma moça, acho que da minha idade ou mais velha, porém muito bonita. Cabelos longos e castanhos, pele clara e olhos verdes. Com certeza deve ser filha da Susan e Gabriel.

Ela olha para mim e abre um sorriso.

- Olá. Me chamo Kate. Kate Turner. – Ela estende a mão.

- Santana Lopez. – Aperto sua mão.

- Nome bonito. Parece de cantora ou atriz.

Dou-lhe um sorriso. Posso estar corando agora.

- Você quem pintou? – Digo apontando para o quadro.

- Sim.

- Muito bonito. É o seu trabalho? Ou é só um hobby?

- Os dois.

- Você é talentosa.

Juro que não estou flertando com ela.

- Obrigada. – Posso vê-la corar.

- O que mais você pinta?

- Paisagens, borrões, objetos, pessoas... Coisas do tipo.

- Legal.

Ficamos uns minutos em silêncio. Apenas observando a pintura.

- Vejo que já se conheceram. – Susan fala atrás de nós.

Olhamos uma para outra, depois para Susan e acenos em concordância.

- Ótimo. Venha, o almoço está pronto.

Caminhamos até a sala de jantar. Gabriel e Susan senta cada um em uma ponta da mesa. Meus pais sentam de um lado e Kate e eu do outro. Servimo-nos e começamos a comer.

- É uma pena Santana, que minha outra filha não está aqui para você conhece-la. – Susan diz.

- Ainda bem. – Kate sussurra ao meu lado me fazendo franzir a testa.

- Tudo bem. Podemos nos conhecer outro dia. – Digo.

- Você vai adora-la.

Aceno e dou-lhe um sorriso.

Susan pergunta como foi à viagem e eles começam a conversar. Kate e eu estamos distraídas com a comida, quando alguém me chama.

- Então, Santana. Pablo me disse que você que você é da S.W.A.T. – Gabriel diz.

- Sim senhor.

- S.W.A.T.? Que legal! – Kate comenta.

- Ela foi escalada para Capitã. – Mami diz com orgulho.

- Parabéns. – Susan e Gabriel dizem.

- Obrigada.

- Você não tem medo? – Kate pergunta.

- Não. Eu sempre gostei de um pouco de ação.

- E como é? – Gabriel pergunta.

- Como o de um policial. Na verdade é um conceito baseado na premissa de um grupo seleto, altamente treinado e bem disciplinado, formado por policiais voluntários, são especialmente equipados e treinados para poderem reduzir o risco associado a uma situação de emergência.

- Que tipo de emergência? – Susan pergunta.

- Ataques coordenados a alvos específicos, tais como: criminosos fortemente armados em locais abrigados, mandados de prisão de alto risco e operações com reféns localizados e desativação de artefatos explosivos, além de atividades como escolta VIP e combate ao "inimigo interno" (terroristas infiltrados em solo americano). Também pode incluir deveres como: Resgate de reféns, controle de disturbios, perímetro de segurança contra snipers para dignitários, fornecimento de poder de fogo assalto superior em determinadas situações, por exemplo, suspeitos barricados. Resgatando policiais ou cidadãos ameaçados por armas de fogo, operações anti-terroristas, resolver situações de alto risco com uma perda mínima de vidas humanas, ferimentos ou danos materiais, resolver situações que envolvam assuntos barricados (especificamente coberto por uma equipe de barricada de reféns ), estabilizar situações que envolvem alto risco indivíduos suicidas, prestar assistência em mandados de prisão e mandados de busca, fornecer segurança adicional e Especial de Treinamento. - Termino meu pequeno _"_discurso_" _com orgulho.

- Uau! Quanta coisa. Vocês devem estar muito orgulhosos da Santana. – Gabriel diz aos meus pais.

- Muito. Ela sempre vai ser meu orgulho. – Papi diz me fazendo corar.

- Vocês não ficam preocupados? – Susan pergunta.

- Ficamos. Mas eu sei que _ela _sebe se cuidar. – Papi responde.

- Ela sabe se cuidar, mas às vezes é meio extrapolada. – Mami diz.

- Mami! – Digo fazendo todos rir.

Deus.

- Mas é verdade mi hija. Vai me dizer que _o_ tiro não foi por descuido? – Mami pergunta.

- Não! – Respondo frustrada.

Não foi descuido, talvez um pouquinho... Mas foi um ato heroico. Se eu não tivesse me oferecido no lugar dos reféns eles estariam mortos. E prendemos os bandidos.

- Você levou um tiro? Onde? – Susan pergunta.

- Em meu braço. – Levanto a manga da blusa mostrando a pequena cicatriz. – Não foi nada grave. Estou bem melhor. – Dou um sorriso.

Contei um pouco mais sobre meu trabalho. Depois Kate contou sobre suas pinturas e exposições que ela participa com seus quadros. E todos se juntaram em uma conversa aleatória.

* * *

Depois que almoçamos comemos a sobremesa – Mousse de Limão –. Após isso Gabriel e papi sentaram no sofá e começaram e ver o jogo de futebol. Mami estava ajudando Susan na cozinha e Kate me levou até seu quarto para me mostrar o resto de suas pinturas.

- Suas pinturas são incríveis. – Elogio.

- Obrigada.

- Fiquei fascinada pelas pinturas das pessoas.

- É o que eu mais amo fazer. De todos os tipos, eu prefiro a pintura de pessoas. Mas os mais belos são os de corpos. Em cada quadro á um tipo de expressão: Desejo, luxúria, paixão, amor, medo, alegria... Entre outros. – Diz ela.

- São maravilhosos.

- Se você quiser eu pinto um para você.

- Sério? – Ela acena um "_sim"._ – Obrigada.

- Sem problema. Agora que tipo você quer.

- Me surpreenda. – Disse.

- Vamos ver... Posso fazer um de paisagem: uma noite de luar já que você ficou encanta com aquele meu quadro, ou de um eclipse solar que também é a sua cara. Ou podemos fazer uma pintura sua. Você escolhe.

Pintura minha... Hum... Droga qual escolho. Gostei dos três.

- Eu acho que vou escolher fazer uma minha.

- Ótimo. Vai ficar maravilhoso. Você tem um belo corpo e sua cor de pele vai ficar linda na pintura.

Estou corando de novo. Vou levar isso como um elogio e não como um flerte.

* * *

Passamos um tempo vendo o resto de suas pinturas e desenhos que ela fez. A garota tem talento. Depois conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias. Eu podia jurar que ela estava flertando comigo, mas então ela mencionou que sai com um cara. Ela me perguntou se namoro e quando disse que não ela ficou frustrada. Disse que sou muito bela e que eu devo ter vários homens aos meus pés, foi que a surpreendi e disse que sou lésbica. Ela ficou de queixo caído, até achei que ela ia me expulsar, mas ela levou numa boa e corrigiu, falando que eu devo ter várias _mulheres_ aos meus pés. Ela é legal. Depois de vários assuntos, perguntei a ela sobre sua irmã, sua resposta foi: "_Eu a odeio"_. Vi uma expressão de raiva surgir em seu rosto e resolvi deixar de lado o assunto.

* * *

São quase 17:00 PM, decidimos ir embora. Agradecemos pelo o almoço e eles combinaram de marcar outro dia. Kate pegou meu numero para que possamos marcar um dia para a pintura. Despedimo-nos e fomos embora. Não foi tão ruim, gostei deles, Susan e Gabriel são gentis e boas pessoas. Kate também é legal, mas eu percebi que quando o assunto é sua irmã, ela já é um pouco arrogante, amarga, cruel... Deve haver uma história louca entre elas.

* * *

Cheguei em casa. Está vazia, tudo escuro. Será que Davi não chegou ainda? Olho no meu relógio de pulso – 21:37 PM – Ele deve ter saído com o Paul... Quando cheguei à casa dos meus pais, eles me pediram para jantar lá então fiquei um pouco até tarde. Vou tomar banho e ir dormir. Amanhã começa outra semana de aula. Vou para meu quarto e entro no banheiro. Tiro minha roupa e jogo no sexto de roupas sujas e ligo o chuveiro.

* * *

Já coloquei meu pijama e deslizo em baixo das cobertas. Pego meu celular no pequeno criado-mudo ao lado da cama – Ele estava sem bateria, então o deixei aqui carregando. –, amanhã eu anoto o numero da Kate, o papel esta no bolso da minha calça. Ligo meu celular e uma _"chuva"_ de mensagens e ligações perdidas chega.

_**7 ligações perdidas de Davi.**_

_**5 ligações perdidas de Brittany.**_

_**10 ligações perdidas de Puckerman.**_

_**De Davi: Atende!**_

_**De Brittany: Oi San... Como vai indo seu domingo? **_

_**De Davi: Porque você não atende!**_

_**De Davi: Você não sabe o que está perdendo... A Brittany está em um biquíni azul... Meu Deus... **_

Hijo de puta!

_**De Brittany: Oi... De novo... Está tudo bem? Você não está respondendo ninguém... **_

_**De Brittany: Está todo mundo perguntando de você.**_

_**De Brittany: Faltou você aqui **_

Não posso deixar de sorrir...

_**De Davi: Hei Sanny... Atende! Responde! Está todo mundo perguntando de você... Principalmente a Brittany... ;) **_

_**De Puckerman: Hey Lezpez... Porque você não atende? Deve estar dando uns beijos doces senhora né ;) Já entrou dentro de quantas calças? Ein...? **_

_**De Davi: Sanny... Cheguei em casa e você não estava. A turma vai tudo na Prime hoje... Aparece lá.**_

_**De Brittany: Hei... Não tive noticias sua o dia inteiro. Fui até sua casa buscar o David e você não estava...**_

Nossa... Quantas mensagens... Melhor eu responder.

_**Para Puckerman: Não pervertido. Eu estava em um almoço com meus pais e não levei meu celular. Cheguei agora a pouco e já vou dormir.**_

_**Para Davi: Eu não levei meu celular. Ele estava carregando em casa... Cheguei há alguns minutos. Vou dormir cedo hoje, estou cansada então não vai da para eu ir a Prime hoje.**_

_**Para Brittany: Hei Britt-Britt... **__**Desculpe o sumiço... Fui almoçar com meus pais e não levei meu celular. Ele ficou em casa carregando. Eu queria muito ter ido com vocês na praia. Cheguei há alguns minutos... Estou um pouco cansada e resolvi dormir cedo. Sinto muito.**_

Alguns depois minutos e eles respondem.

_**De Puckerman: Dormir? Nossa... **_

_**De Davi: Ok... Mas o Kurt tá surtando aqui. Ele quer te ver você e quer que você cante. Brittany ficou um pouco triste que você não vai vim... Mas não se preocupe, eu cuido bem dela ;) Estávamos dançando agora a pouco... ;)**_

Vou te matar Davi!

_**De Brittany: Tudo bem**__**... Mal posso esperar para amanhã. Boa noite San. Beijos.**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**- Britt-Britt ;)**_

Não vou nem responder o Puck.

_**Para Davi: É melhor você tirar essas mãos imundas dela! Ou eu vou arrancá-las e enfiá-las em seu orifício redondo e enrugado! **_

_**Para Brittany: Também estou ansiosa para amanhã. Boa diversão e Noite para você Britt... Beijos.**_

_**XoXo.**_

_**- San ;)**_

Podemos considerar essas – ";)" – Carinhas como um flerte?

Meu celular zumbi de novo.

_**De Brittany: ;)**_

Com certeza é um flerte...

_**De Davi: Há há há há há...**_

Reviro os olhos... Melhor eu ir dormir... Amanhã começa outra aula... Ela vai adorar...

* * *

**O que você está achando? Deixe reviews...**

**Queria saber: Muita gente lê mais não deixam reviews. Por quê? **

* * *

_**Próximo capitulo: Mais uma dança. As suspeitas de Santana em relação a Jake vai aumentando. Uma pequena descoberta.**_

**Até o próximo capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Carol,** **Lvia, ****GiuTondin****,** **Danibaffi****, ****Bia E. Black e os outros leitores. ****Eu estou postando as minhas histórias em outro site. No Nyah! Fanfiction.. Site: . e está o meu perfil: /u/202962/... Gostaria muito que vocês acompanhassem lá... E também quero explicar que eu estou demorando para postar porque eu ando muito ocupada... Trabalho o dia inte****iro, quase todas as noites eu tenho que limpar a casa e também agora eu tenho que escrever 3 Fics(comecei outra lá no outro site) e de fim de semana eu mais passo na rua do que em casa... Mas vou resolver esse problema... Estou quase terminando o capitulo 8 de Vampira Secreta, vou começar o 12 de Eu Era Sua Deis Da Primeira Vez Que Te Vi(apesar de eu não ter terminado de postar todos os capitulos que estão prontos lá) e o capitulo 3 da nova Fic...**

**Please... Me desculpem... E significaria muito para mim se vocês lerem lá...**

**P.S - Caso vocês quiserem comentar as Fics naquele site, tem que se cadastrar...**

**Beijos e Abraços. Caricias e Amassos ;)**


End file.
